Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart
by fallen rose petal
Summary: A prophecy is made. A jewel is sought.. In need of more than just a protector, will the bearer of the great Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi, ever be able to love again after so much death & pain? And it doesn't stop there...full sum. inside,INUKAG RINSES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart

**Full Summary: **A prophecy is made. A jewel is sought. A child's life is changed forever. As her life crumbles, will there be someone there to pick up the pieces and save her? In need of more than just a protector, will the bearer of the great Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi, ever be able to love again after so much death and pain? Inuyasha and Kagome-your normal, average high school seniors-linked by some unheard-of strength, and a fateful past that may just save the future for these two destined lovers... Will they be able to graduate high school, let alone survive?

Chapter 1: New life and sudden death.

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling the upcoming storm. The wind howled horrendously as it picked up speed. It whistled through the trees, tearing at their limbs.

Lord Taisho and Higurashi stood back to back in their fighting stances; ready for whatever Naraku threw at them next. What they weren't ready for was a sacred arrow to come flying through the large pine trees. Barely dodging it, the man and demon separated then scoured the land for a hint of a miko's aura. Lord Taisho grimaced slightly at the pain coming from his open, bloodied would that didn't seem to be healing as it normally should have.

A twig snapped as a young priestess with glazed, unfocused eyes walked forward into the clearing. Naraku's baboon pelt covered form slowly, eerily, appeared from the midnight mist behind the young miko who's long, black hair swayed with the wind.

"KIKYO!" both men gasped.

"What have you _done Naraku_?" Lord Taisho asked, spitting out the other demon's name with hatred and disgust.

"How dare you awaken the dead! Desecrating this miko's grave! Have you any idea what you have done?" added Higurashi.

Naraku just chuckled, the sound reverberating against the vast area, making it echo ominously.

"Yes. I do." He looked up making his vicious, blood-lusting, red eyes visible. He chuckled again as the miko, Kikyo, pulled back another arrow aimed at Higurashi.

Higurashi glared as he clasped his sword's hilt tighter, making the veins in the back of his hand pop out. He shook slightly… a mixture of anger and fear.

"I have brought back one of the most powerful miko ever known to have walked this treacherous earth," said Naraku lightly, nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

"That who was also bearer and protector of the shikon no tama. That which you have long desired and sought," said Taisho.

"Clever demon, aren't you?"

"Don't you care mock me, cursed half-breed!" he snarled back in disgust. (A/N: he doesn't hate half-breeds, he just hates Naraku.)

"Oh, but I won't be cursed for much longer. Not after I se the shikon no tama to become the most powerful demon in existence!"

"Do you not know? If priestess Kikyo's grave was ever to be dismantled, the shikon no tama would immediately disperse and find a new home in that of her reincarnated?"

"Good luck finding the babe. It is said that the jewel will remain hidden until the prophecy is made and undone," added Higurashi.

The ground started to shake and a bolt of lightening struck overhead. Rain began to fall. Naraku growled angrily.

"Kill them now, miko! Abide your master's command!"

Kikyo almost released until her body began to glow. She lessened her pull on the bow. Looking up to the sky she dropped the bow with a soft rustle in the grass. Her eyes became unglazed and instead filled with an empty blackness.

"The jewel is just now leaving her body?" Higurashi said quietly to Taisho, not daring to tear his eyes away from neither Kikyo nor Naraku.

"This cannot be right," Taisho said.

"Let us attack now!" Taisho nodded in silent agreement. With that, they both struck Naraku unawares. Taisho used his demon speed to stab him from the front and Higurashi dashed forward to deliver his blow to his back. Naraku screamed out horrendously from the pain. The sound was like a thousand nails being scraped against a blackboard. Naraku's body emanated a black smoke. His eyes burned a deep red. In anger and vengeance, he then struck Lord Taisho, before he had any time to react, with his poisonous claws. One hand slashed straight through his stomach. The other straight through his heart. The great Dog Demon growled in burning agony. The sound howled through the night. Higurashi tore his sword from Naraku's bloody back and stabbed him, with all his might, where his heart should have been. In place there was a spider shaped tattoo. Naraku whipped his head around, face inches from Higurashi's.

"You. Will. Regret that," he whispered, his words seeping with promise. His body was then entirely covered with his black smoke and he disappeared in a blink. His maniacal, hysterical laugh echoed against the far off cliffs.

"TAISHO! NO!" Higurashi ran forward just in time to catch his demon friends falling body.

"Please, bring me to my wife," he said, blood dripping from his pale mouth. " She is with child and is to deliver this night."

"As with my wife as well. It seems we really have been parted for quite a while." And with that, Higurashi carried Lord Taisho to the well; jumping in and watching the light engulf their bodies as if in a waking dream.

* * *

Demon and man arrived at the hospital just in time, for Lady Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi were both about to give birth. Both women were in one room at their personal request, or should I say, order, for both mothers were very stubborn and the very best of friends at that. Lord Taisho smiled at his wife as he walked through the doorway, arm wrapped around Higurashi for support. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. He had Higurashi carry him to a seat next to her bed.

"Hey, mister, you shouldn't be in here." A blank look covered the young man's face that spoke. "Sir, you're bleeding terribly, you really should go to another room!" said the young doctor who gave his orders shakily.

Taisho just growled and glared with his piercing blue-silver eyes, his upper lip quivering in warning. The doctor backed down immediately. He then took his wife's hand.

The soon-to-be-mother smiled weakly but had a worried look in her big brown eyes. "What-"

Lord Taisho interrupted her by kissing her softly upon the lips and wiping her soaked black bangs from her eyes. "Worry not for me, but for our child." He coughed and covered his mouth quickly. He looked down but quickly wiped the blood away so that his wife would not worry herself.

Lady Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi began contracting sooner and were ready to deliver. As two infants began to cry simultaneously, a bright light illuminated the already bright white room. A purple jewel appeared above the newborn girl's body, shining even brighter. Voices suddenly began, meshed together, spoken as if being chanted.

_Born is a child, upon this night_

_Only one can reveal the light_

_Protected yet sought_

_Evil wrought_

_Should good and evil survive_

_This jewel shall thrive _

_Destroyed only by a selfless thought _

_In the hands of good it ought_

_Should the jewel be tainted_

_New life painted _

_Endless power held_

_Though never weld_

_Thy soul lend_

_Thy life and power shall end_

_A power awoken only by_

_True love's whispered, lonely sigh_

_Bearer becoming guardian _

_Of power unheard_

_Of jewel unseen_

_Only until_

_A whispered word._

As the room came back into focus, the four adults passed worried glances to one another. The babes' cries catching their attention. 

"Such a beautiful, lovely girl, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi," said one doctor.

"And a handsome, strong boy, over here," said the other.

Taisho looked over his second son. "We shall name him Inuyasha," he said, taking in every inch of his white hair and admirable doggie ears.

"Inuyasha. My sweet darling Inuyasha," his wife whispered tearfully.

Taisho made eye contact with Higurashi. Higurashi's glance was filled with worry and concern. He then looked down at his wife and child. He laid his hand on his son's forehead.

His wife noticed his hand was shaky. She looked him in the eyes. He smiled softly and whispered, "I love you, the both of you. So..." his eyes went out of focus, "…much..." All eyes fell on the Great Lord Taisho as he fell, as if in slow motion, towards the cold, hard floor. His body limp, he lay in a puddle of his own blood. The moment's silence was broken only by the cries of young Inuyasha and Kagome.

Lady Taisho screamed out her husband's name, struggling to reach him. The doctors held her back as they carried his body away to another emergency room.

Half an hour later, the mothers held their babies closely as Mr. Higurashi paced right out side their nearly closed door. Silent tears fell down Lady Taisho's pale cheeks. There were no words to comfort her as her beloved husband's fate was dictated.

Mr. Higurashi's footsteps came to a standstill as a man began softly speaking to him. Through the door, all she could make out was, "I'm sorry, we lost him."

Lady Taisho's body went numb. Her world came to a complete, abrupt stop. She almost couldn't breathe.

On that day… 

Many lives were changed…

Forever.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hey everybody. So this is my first fanfic and I am absolutely in LOVE with this story. I just recently read a book called Baby Love, which is where I got my main plot idea. I really, eally hope that you all like this story. Trust me, it gets soo mucho better along the line. So please bear with me (and maybe even leave a teeny little review), I have about 9 chapters written so far. I just hafta type them out and post em. Well, thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! 

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly. Crawls in little hole and cries……. 

A/N: I was really lazy in my first chapter so I brainstormed for name ideas.

Izayoi: Inu's mother, Lord Taisho's wife (of course)

Lord Taisho (Inu Taisho): Inu and Seshomaru's father, Izayoi's husband (I've read it in other stories… I won't take credit for the name; someone else made it up. In the 3rd movie they just keep calling him the great dog demon… and so.. that didn't really seem fitting…)

Rumiko: Kag and Sota's Mother, Higurashi's wife

Higurashi: Kag and Sota's father, Rumiko's husband (seriously couldn't come up with a name fitting for him, sorry bout that)

(okay, okay, so im not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to names...)

sorry for the delay. ON WITH DA STORY!

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart **

Chapter 2: The funeral and the departure

A week later, Izayoi, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi all stood side by side at Lord Taisho's gravesite. Baby Inuyasha and Kagome slept peacefully in their mother's arms. They laid Lord Taisho to rest underneath a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree with white petals. It's limbs reached out, seemingly protective. The soft breeze, causing some to fall upon the fresh dirt, had blown about the white petals. The headstone read: Beloved husband, father, and friend.

"What is going to happen now?" asked Izayoi softly.

"As horrible as it may be, we must leave each other. Naraku will surely return for me, or at least for…information," said Mr. Higurashi.

"The prophecy, you mean?"

"Yes. Fear not, for he has no way of knowing about the prophecy yet. And as far as I know, we three are the only ones who know of it. So it would be best to leave this place. Your son should be raised without strife."

"Will we see each other again someday?" asked Izayoi, looking from Rumiko to Mr. Higurashi.

"We can only hope and pray that we do," said Rumiko, tears in her eyes.

The two women stood hardly a foot apart. As the two babies awoke they reached out to one another. Baby Inuyasha held on to baby Kagome's pointer finger.

"You take good care of her…and yourselves. Be safe," Izayoi said, crying now too. "She'll grow to be an amazing young woman."

"As for your son," Rumiko said.

"With Inu Taisho as his father and you as his mother, I'm sure he'll grow to be the greatest part of a human and demon that anyone has ever seen."

"He's so adorable…oh how I wish they could grow up together."

"As do I," agreed Izayoi.

The lonely breeze passed by as they bid their good-byes, Kagome and Inuyasha looking over their mother's shoulders as they got farther and farther apart.

Who knew how long it'd be or if they'd even ever see each other again.

After all, one can only hope.

One can only pray.

As each day…goes on by.

Just to bring another surprise.

* * *

A/N: sorry it was such a short chapter. I wanted to give some info on the down low…on what's going on and how things are going to change. Um… I believe that is all… I'll probably have the third chapter out tomorrow. Enjoy everybody! I hope you all like da story so far, and like I said earlier, it DOES GET BETA!!! So pease stay wid me! 

Later everybodyFALLENROSEPETAL


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character. I do own my plot however!! (yay me!)

**A/N:** sorry bout my chapters being so differentiated when it comes to lengths… I guess sometimes when they're shorter it's just because it's what the scene calls for. Hope you don't mind if it gets a little long. Enjoy pease!

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 3: Death's whisper

8-year old Kagome Higurashi stood erect. No tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes were not bloodshot from crying. She just stood there, her face expressionless.

A soft breeze ruffled through her long black locks and long black kimono. Her clasped hands held in front of her body were the only sign of emotion as they kept clenching then unclenching.

The falling snowflakes lay upon her long, black eyelashes, unnoticed. The hopeful cherry blossoms that had held onto their petals for as long as possible finally shed them along with the lonely december snowflakes.

Kagome looked up from the lowering casket, which held her deceased grandfather, to watch the falling mixture of petals and snowflakes. A few petals laid upon the black coffin, seeming to be the unshed tears-those which Kagome yearned to let fall.

Baby Sota slept peacefully in his mother's arms as Rumiko cried softly into her husband's shoulder. He seemed to be whispering something to her. She looked up to where Kagome's gaze seemed to fall but she caught something else.

A woman with flowing, silky black hair that fell like a graceful waterfall stood not far off. She wore a beautiful pink kimono with a blue flowery pattern sewn skillfully into the silky material. Her hands rested upon a young boy's shoulders. He looked to be Kagome's age. The young boy adorned a black hakima which contrasted greatly against his strewn-about white locks. Two doggie ears sat upon his head and they twitched slightly, sensing the two stares.

Kagome slowly took notice to the two faraway figures. She blinked slowly, taking in the puppy ears. A memory flashed in her mind of white hair and ears similar to this boy's. However, blurry as it seemed, it felt real. She quickly dismissed the thoughts as nonsense.

The beautiful woman seemed to be crying.

People murmured their condolences to her parents. Soon there were no people left but the Higurashi's and the two distant figures.

Kagome watched as snow covered the barren, fresh dirt. Her eyes were unfocused. She felt as if she were in a daze… a waking dream. Still too young to fully grasp the concept of death but old enough to feel the impact. The little girl's heart felt torn apart. Just like the cherry blossoms loosing their petals… they would grow new ones but they would never redeem those that were lost. It was like loosing a part of itself. Like Kagome was loosing a part of herself…

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, unseen by Kagome as they stood behind her dazed form, bowed to the woman. In turn they received a bow as well. The two then seemed to disappear into the snowy darkness.

"The sun is setting, we should go," said Mr. Higurashi.

"Yes. I agree. Kagome. Kagome? Are you ready to go home?" asked Rumiko softly, bending forward to see her daughter's stoic face.

Kagome just turned around solemnly without a word or a glance to her parents and walked towards their car, speaking nothing of the two unknown, strange, distant figures.

* * *

**Sorry once again bout tha shortness. Please, please, _please_ contemplate leaving a teeny little review!! I will be absolutely, positively outright thrilled at the prospect!!! Thank you , thank you, thank you so mucho for reading. And don't worry, this story ain't ony about death… it's an amazingly awesome luuuuv story people!! So pwease read on!!**

_FallenRosePetal_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 4: Late night runaway

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't cry at my grandpa's funeral today. Is that bad? …I saw a boy there. At the funeral. He was with a beautiful_ _woman. It was so weird though…his hair was white and he had…oh, nevermind. I was probably seeing things. Moma's calling. Got to go._

_-Kagome_

2 days later Kagome's father didn't come home until late.

Unease filled the Higurashi shrine that night.

Kagome sat on the piano stool; little legs dangling in the air, not yet long enough to reach the floor.

Rain pitter-pattered against the roof and windows.

The piano light and small crackling fire were the only sources of light in the house.

They illuminated a figure pacing across the room with a bundle in its arms. As a bolt of lightening struck, silver light spilled into the living room window to reveal Rumiko's face.

As she paused to look out the window into the deathly darkness, the front door slid open to reveal a dark figure clad in a black raincoat. The hood covered the man's face.

Baby Sota cried and Kagome gasped in fright, clinging onto the piano's wooden edge.

Over the howling wind, Kagome made out a voice. "We must leave. Immediately," said the familiar deep rumble of Kagome's father. The door slammed shut, causing Kagome to jump. "He's onto us."

Rumiko's eyes widened in the darkness and fear shone within her brown orbs.

"Hurry Kagome, go pack your things," she said, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

"But mom-" Kagome began, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Please, hurry. Take all of your clothes. Put them in your duffel bag. It's underneath your bed. Take as little as possible if there's anything else you'd like to bring with you."

Kagome's lower lip trembled. Her eyes threatened to let loose a waterfall of tears but she held them at bay. She slowly slid off the bench and trotted towards the stairs.

Her footsteps echoed against the walls as she padded her way across the wooden floor.

The last sounds she heard were her parent's footsteps and the lonely fire crackling softly.

* * *

Kagome woke up once again as the car hit another bump. Groggily looking around while she wiped her sleepy eyes, she took in the even newer surroundings. They'd been traveling all night and all day. They were headed for the city.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy and mommy seem scared. I think something bad has happened. Moma said we're moving to… A-mer-i-ca…(wherever that is) for a little while. She says I can learn to play piano there. And I'll meet a whole bunch new friends. __I'm really kinda scared. Something doesn't feel right. Well, we have to get off the big plane-thingy now. Bye!_

_-Kagome_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just turned 11!!! Can you believe I am in the middle school now? I really like it. I've been making a lot more friends. I think I really like it here._

_-Kagome_

_Dear Diary,_

_After celebrating my 13th Birthday party, which we celebrated early in the summer instead of the winter, which was also SOOO AWESOME! -My parents told me something that you wouldn't believe! We're moving back to Japan! They want to start Sota in a Japanese pre-school. They also want me to go to a Japanese high school in 2 years. I'm so excited! But…I'm also a little scared. I heard my parents talking the other night and they seemed really worried about something. Oh well. Bye!_

_-Kagome_

* * *

After being away from her home for 5 years, Kagome hadn't realized how much she'd missed Japan.

Sweet cherry blossom petals blew through the air. Closing her eyes, Kagome let the warm summer breeze float through her shoulder length black locks.

Sighing deeply, she gently laid her head back, feeling loose tendrils tickle her bare arms.

Throwing her arms out she began to joyfully spin around in circles. It felt like magic the way the wind blew in circles around her, causing pink and white petals to flow around her body.

Big, strong arms wrapped themselves around her small form and lifted her into the air. It was her father. They both began to laugh as he spun her around in the air.

Kagome laughed, she really laughed, the way she hadn't for so many years.

**Who knew how easy it was to steal such a sweet thing as a smile, especially when one's heart…_has been tainted black_…**

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! Hilo there again. I hope the diary entries and stuff didn't confuse you. I just wanted to reveal info whilst not actually having to flat out write it, making it even more boring. I also wanted to show you guys that Kagome and her father have a tight relationship. The next chapter is kinda the big SHEE BANG! So beware! Oh, and, just in case you hadn't caught on, Kagome's (and Inu's) Birthday is in December. Okie dokie then. Later all.

FALLENROSEPETAL


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 5: Pounding Pain

A year later found Kagome sick in bed. She had a fever and her face was flushed, pale, all except her pink cheeks. Sweat dampened her bangs, making them stick to her forehead.

She pulled the blankets up even further as another chill passed through her body, and cuddled up into a warm ball. Her head pounded. Her skull felt as if it were on fire.

Sota was at kindergarten, which he loved immensely. He would be home in just a few hours' time. He would probably bust through the door along with their father, grinning ear to ear, holding another painting of a soccer ball in his sticky, tiny little fingers. He'd then bounce into the kitchen and beg to put it on the already crowded refrigerator.

Kagome smiled, her brother's silly puppy pout floating across her mind. The pain in her head eased. If not for a second.

As a BANG erupted from the downstairs kitchen, Kagome's head POUNDED mercilessly. _Did the house just... shake?_

The sound of a window cracking then shattering echoed throughout the house. Kagome could hear the broken pieces sliding across the linoleum floor.

A scream resounded through the house.

She then heard a loud THUD as though something were being thrown against a wall. Like… a body…

**_MOM!!!!! _**Kagome's mind screamed. She hastily threw the blankets aside and stood up only to grasp her head in pain. She doubled over. As she stumbled towards the door, her vision filled with black spots. Pausing for a moment and blinking a few times she waited for her vision to clear. As it did, the pain in her head still did not dull one bit.

With one hand to her head and one on the banister, she tiptoed down the carpeted stairs towards the now audible voices.

She stopped and listened.

"Tell me, wretched wench. Tell me the PROPHECY, woman!" the man who spoke the harsh words filled them with malice as they were spat from his mouth in a deep, evil tone. Chills covered Kagome's body and her neck hair stood on end.

Kagome dared a glimpse into the kitchen. What she saw filled her being with horror.

A man whose back was to Kagome was thrusting his large body against her mother, crushing her body against the opposite wall. One of his hands held her arm while another held a knife pressed against her pale, delicate neck, that elbow holding down her other arm.

The phone lay shattered on the floor.

Rumiko trembled terribly but her face was distorted between fear and a scowl.

"NEVER! I don't know what you're talking about and even if I _did_ I would NEVER tell _you_!" she, in turn, growled out. Hatred laced her shaky voice.

He pressed the knife harder against her throat, making her wince and then gasp for air. The blade had sliced open her soft flesh just a bit. Blood trickled down in a small stream.

As she opened her eyes she focused on Kagome's terrified form peeking around the corner.

Rumiko's eyes went wide. Her mind screamed out to Kagome to go back, run away.

The man followed her gaze. She struggled and tried to shout to get his attention but the increased pressure on her throat ceased any sounds that might have escaped.

As the blood red eyes of Naraku bore into Kagome's gaze her head began to POUND in sync with her heartbeat. It got louder and LOUDER.

Kagome's breathing was rugged. Her eyes wide.

It felt as though her body was being shocked. The pulsation shook her whole body and she wobbled a bit, nearly loosing her footing.

Naraku seemed to sense this strange pulse for he slowly began to turn his horrendous form towards the little girl.

A hunger filled those gory red eyes.

_There's something strange about this girl..._

Naraku let out a low, ravenous growl.

Rumiko shook. She realized the pressure on her body was released, just a bit…just enough…

"RUN, KAGOME! **RUN**!"

Naraku growled even louder and spun around with inhuman speed. He picked Rumiko up, scraping her body against the harsh wall, and threw her against the hard floor with a THUD. Her head loudly CRACKED as it bounced. She was knocked unconscious as drops of blood littered the white floor.

"Mom…" Kagome whispered, fearing the worst.

Footsteps thudded across the kitchen floor. Kagome's eyes flew to the demon closing in.

Kagome snapped to and took a shaky step backwards. Then another- eyes never leaving his.

Risking everything, Kagome spun around on her heels and flew out the front door.

The wind was blowing madly. The sky was dark. Black clouds were moving in.

Her hair whipped this way and that, scratching, grabbing, at her face.

This all felt like a bad dream-no… a nightmare.

Kagome sprinted towards the shrine steps leading downwards to the road when suddenly a familiar black haired man's head bobbed up and down. It was her father!

"DADDY!" Kagome screamed with all her might.

"KAGOME! You're safe. Where is your mother?" he asked, urgency laced in his words, as he wrapped her in a strong, protective embrace, one hand comfortingly running through her hair. His heartbeat pounded against her cheek. She breathed deeply.

"Daddy, there's a man-"

"I know sweetie. I'm going to take care of it. Tell me where your mother is, then go to the car at the bottom of the steps and lock yourself and Sota in."

"Okay," Kagome said, tears in her eyes. His deep, low voice calming her. "Mommy's in the-"

"Kitchen. She's safe. For now," said Naraku, evil spilling from his mouth like a fountain of overflowing blood. "Of course, that simple fact could be changed within a matter of seconds, could it not, _Higurashi_?" Naraku blocked the doorway. It seemed he had redeemed his white baboon pelt.

"Don't. you. dare. Lay. A finger. On her, or any other family member of mine," Higurashi replied, hatred seeping from his words-thick as syrup.

He pulled a sword out of its sheath and stood once again in his old fighting stance.

"You killed Taisho. Now you will die. In pain. In agony." They charged at the same time. Naraku had somehow produced a sword from under that pelt of his. Swords clanging echoed throughout the darkened yard.

"Oh, so the worthless demon lord finally died, eh? And you say it was my doing?" said Naraku.

"It was your MURDER!" Higurashi roared. He attacked more fiercely, fired with anger.

Naraku chuckled as he jumped backwards, dodging his attack. "Good." He smirked. "Now tell me of this cursed prophecy. I know who heard it and I know one of the four was _you_."

Kagome slipped around the Sakura tree and into the back door, ignoring her father's orders. Her concern for her mother was overwhelming, she didn't trust that man for a second.

Racing through the house, she skidded to a stop and panted heavily as she reached the kitchen.

"Mom," she whispered, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Mom!" She uttered more loudly.

Rumiko was lying on her side. There was no movement. No sound. Kagome fell to her knees and let a sob escape her tight ribcage as she threw her hands to her face. This couldn't be happening. Lowering her hands, Kagome stared at her mother's limp form. All of a sudden her hand twitched. Rumiko's fingers seemed to be reaching out.

"Ka-ome…" Rumiko's voice came out rough and raspy. She coughed a few times.

"MOM!" Kagome scrambled over to cuddle with her, crying onto her shoulder. She automatically balled the soft material of her mother's sweater in her fists.

"Ka…gome, there's something I must explain to you. This is very important. Please, don't be… afraid."

Kagome's eyes widened as she leaned back to look her mother full in the face. Gulping, she nodded solemnly.

"When you were born, something…special happened. The shikon no tama, the jewel that your grandfather used to talk about a lot? It was at your birth that it chose a new bearer. It has been inside of you all of these 14 years." She coughed and took a shaky breath. Her body shook, overcome with exhaustion. Kagome held her hands and rubbed them to keep the chill from taking over. "That night, when you were born, as the jewel entered your body, there was a prophecy. That is what that evil demon out there is after."

"He's a real demon?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes. A very power hungry demon at that. You see, the prophecy is about the jewel. And as you know, the shikon no tama grants one wish but also gives the bearer great power. I believe you were chosen because you are the great priestess Kikyo's reincarnation and you were destined to have a sweet, pure heart." Rumiko's eyes shook with mixed emotions. "Kagome… no matter what happens, always remember that I love you. And _be safe_. Don't let … Naraku…know about… the jewel…" sighing after uttering her last words, she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 6: Fading

Kagome's vision was distorted by tiny black dots. Her head pounded lightly, as if acting as a reminder.

"What am I supposed to do now?" The question spun around Kagome's mind as she kneeled on the cold floor. Her voice sounded so strange, even to her.

Looking down, Kagome noticed her mother's hands were still linked with her own.

In a daze, Kagome numbly let go and slid her hand down further, checking for a pulse.

It was there. But barely.

_Sota!_

Getting up without thinking, Kagome headed straight for the door. Her heart lurched-looking back at her mother on the ground she knew she first had to get Sota safe.

"I'll be back moma, don't you worry."

Kagome proceeded to throw the door open only to be pelted with raindrops.

She could hear grunting and swords clanging in the distance.

Everything was so dark.

_I have to get to Sota. Please God, Let mom, dad, and Sota all be okay._

The door slammed shut of its own accord as Kagome took a step forward making her nearly jump out of her skin.

Goosebumps covered her arms and bare legs as raindrops began to cover every inch of bare skin.

A bolt of lightening lit up the sky, outlining the dark black clouds. Booming thunder soon followed.

As Kagome began to run, her hair, wet from the mixture of sweat and rain, stuck to her face.

Kagome barely knew where her feet were leading her.

Breathing was getting harder.

She was getting closer to the steps; they were now in sight. Step, splash. Another step, splash. Another step-CRACK.

Kagome cried out in pain as her body fell forward. Bloodied mud and water splashed all around her.

_BLOOD? _Kagome's mind screamed frantically.

She was now gasping for breath. She could feel her heartbeat throughout her whole body. She began to shake. The pounding in her head was slowly increasing.

_Mom…Dad…Sota._

Her vision began to get bleary. Pain was exploding from her ankle.

Through the rumbling of the thunder and the pounding of the rain, Kagome made out the sound of the two fighting men.

They were coming closer. Kagome tried to move. Her body disagreed. Kagome's body began to tremble even more.

The clanging ceased abruptly.

She slowly lifted her head. There was a bloody form lying not far from Kagome. But there was another dark form-the one closing in.

A silver bolt of lightening illuminated the inclosing man. Blood red eyes clashed with chocolate. Kagome's head exploded with pain. She made a feeble attempt to curl up.

"Do not be afraid," came the voice of Naraku. As he finally made his way to Kagome's fallen form, he kneeled down on one knee. "Everything will be okay." As he stood up, she looked to the fallen form not far away beyond Naraku.

"Da-d…" Kagome's voice came out as a raspy whisper. Fear crept up her spine.

Naraku began laughing. He threw his head back maniacally and laughed even harder.

Her father's fallen form shifted; he stood up shakily and charged Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened with surprise.

"Diiiie!" he yelled savagely.

He stabbed Naraku. Naraku just smiled wickedly. He pulled the sword into his body even more, pulling Higurashi closer during the process. Higurashi's eyes widened in fear. As Naraku's sword, pulled seemingly from nowhere, went through his heart Kagome's world stopped. Everything went silent. His body fell with a distant splash.

As Kagome's head threatened to explode with pain, her father's image began to fade… into darkness…

* * *

**A/N: thank you sooo vury mucho fer your reviews.. i hope you continue reading!! it gets better from here, i promise... no more dying, lol. i hope. umm...so yeah. thanks again for R&R!! **

**to be continued..**

FALLENROSEPETAL


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart **

Chapter Seven: Truth

Kagome didn't dare open her eyes. She wanted to pretend that there was a chance that this was all a dream. Everything was groggy…

As her senses sharpened, she noticed that she was surrounded by warmth…blankets perhaps. Rain still pounded mercilessly against the windows.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. Right away she recognized her surroundings as her room.

And there was moma-holding Sota in the rocking chair. They appeared to be asleep.

Kagome gasped quietly as she took notice to the scratches and huge bruise upon her mother's face.

Kagome leaned up on her elbows.

_…Mom…_

Rumiko's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, wincing from the pain in her cheeks and throat. _Curse you, Naraku…_She looked towards Kagome, surprised to find her awake.

"Kagome!" Rumiko whispered.

"Moma!" Kagome whispered back, sitting erect now. "Are you-are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now."

"Wh-where's daddy?" Rumiko's eyes threatened tears as she stared sadly at her only daughter who searched frantically around the room as if she'd find him playfully hiding in a corner somewhere. "What happened moma?" Her voice grew with urgency.

_Has she forgotten?_

"Hush, Kagome darling. Everything will be okay." Rumiko said comfortingly. Silence ensued. The pattering rain and Sota's soft breathing were the only sounds. "How is your ankle feeling?"

"My…ankle?" she then remembered falling. The pain…_At least my head doesn't hurt anymore._ Picking up the covers to peek under them at her foot, Kagome saw her ankle was wrapped in a white bandage. She stared at it blankly.

"Yes. I believe you broke it." She said lightly. " I…haven't been able to call the doctor yet. So…I bandaged it myself." The truth was that she feared Naraku wouldn't allow a doctor to come to the house…she didn't even know if he was still near…he could be anywhere… just lurking…Rumiko shuddered involuntarily.

"But…aren't you hurt as well? Your head…"she looked up into her mother's eyes.

"I took care of it. Worry not little one," Rumiko said and smiled lovingly down at her daughter.

"Please…moma. Tell me what happened. To daddy." Kagome said in a soft voice, now starring down at the blankets bunched in her small fists. "I …saw him. Before…"

"You blacked out?"

"Yes." She looked up. "Please, tell me?"

Rumiko's eyes tore from Kagome to stare forlornly out the dark window at the falling rain.

"Your father…was killed, Kagome. By Naraku." She whispered so quietly. Her words making it real. What Kagome saw really happened. The impact once again smacked her full in the heart. Tears were falling down her and her mother's face. "We've been running away for so long now. Your father has protected us all these years. It's been such a burden. But…he finally found us." Her voice hitched. "He's finally broken the beautiful image we spent so long to create. I fear…that our lives… will never be the same now." Rumiko breathed shakily, controlling the sobs that so longed to escape. "Naraku is able to do so many things beyond our imagination. And he's so manipulative. I've only seen a small example of the great power that he has. I do not know what he is going to do with us now, but we have been turned into his slaves. Manipulated at his will. He's just too strong..." She paused for a bit. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." She finally looked away from the window and met Kagome's frozen gaze.

"Mom…"

"Everything will be okay. I promise I'll find a way out of his evil clutches. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Yeah...this chapter was really sad. and dramatic. next after tha next chapter is waaaaaaaaaaay more fun!! Guess who's guna be in the chaapterrrr??!! (says in sing-song voice) : D yup! you guessed it! INUYASHA!!! WOOOOO! teehee, im okay, really. i've pretty much been updating a bunch lately cuz we have a 5 day weekend off from school and i've been EXTREMELY booored. lol. plus it just snowed a bunch so i can't go outside and play soccer or ride horses or nuthin...so...yeah. Oh! yeah, i'd like to send a special thank you out to my special reviewers: 

Aryu Hakurei

anime couples together

True Belle

Thank you vury much! hope yas keep on reading!! and i hope everybody else who R&R or just reads, enjoys: ) night everybody!!

FALLENROSEPETAL


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Eight: Why?

A gentle breeze blew. Cherry blossom petals stirred.

"I miss him so much."

"As do I little one, as do I." Rumiko drew Kagome close and embraced her in a warm hug. She held Sota in her other arm.

The three once again stood in the graveyard. They'd laid Mr. Higurashi underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree-its limbs reached out protectively.

Many people came to Higurashi's funeral. People from his business. Friends.

That day… was one of the saddest. Higurashi was dear to so many people…he was such an amazing human being…an amazing father to two children, a wonderful husband, and an unbelievable business manager.

But…nobody's heart burned quite like Rumiko and Kagome's.

Especially Kagome. The very image of her father kept flashing across her mind. The very scene. The very look upon his face as he fell.

Naraku's laughter echoed in the back of her mind causing her to shudder once again.

Kagome read and reread the headstone. The five words racked her brain. _Beloved husband, father, and friend._

_How could this have happened? _Screamed Kagome's mind.

An hour or so later Kagome stood alone underneath the tree. She hadn't noticed her mother's disappearance. All the other people had just seemed to fade away.

She hadn't cried. She couldn't.

Kneeling down she traced the word _father _on the headstone. A drop of water fell on her hand in her lap. She stopped tracing it and reached up with a shaky hand to lay upon her cold, pale cheek. It was wet. Now that they'd started, it seemed impossible to stop the steady flow of tears. Her body shook. She dropped her head. Her black hair covered her face like a veil.

"Why?" She whispered. She began rocking softly, then she laid her head down on the cold concrete. "Why? Why you dad?" she then made a promise. A promise to her father…a promise to herself. _I promise…I swear I'll get my revenge. I SWEAR IT! _She threw her head up and wiped away fresh, hot, angry tears. Standing up and turning around she saw her mother walking nervously towards her.

_(Flashback)_

_"It's not safe anymore."_

_"I agree." _

_"What…how…Are you sure this is really the only way?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But-"_

_"I have to. For Sota and Kagome's sake. This is the only possibility."_

"…Mom…Is everything okay?"

"Of course dear." Her eyes darted back and forth as though she were searching for someone. "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Yeah," Kagome said sadly, putting her head down. Rumiko took Kagome's hand in her free hand. She held Sota's in the other.

"Then let's go sweeties."

Little did they know that a pair of blood red angry eyes bore into their souls.

Little did they know that dark presence…would not be soon gone…

* * *

**A/N:** hello. yeah...nother sad chappy...sniffles me no likey sad...so...next chapter is FUN!!!!!!!WOOOOO! aaaaand plus the bonus of you know who being in there!!!!! yup yup-INUYASHA!!! i really like the next chapter. it's totally fun and longer. way long. way better. yay me! sorry for the shortness of this chapter...i kinda had ta stick it in there tho...ya know? so...yeah. i hope you all keep on reading and enjoying!!

huggles!!!!

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Nine: Home

_Three Years Later…_

Inuyasha Taisho was on his way home. _Home…_the word lingered in his mind as he was filled with forlornness. It'd been so long. He missed his mother greatly. His half brother… not so much.

So instead of first heading home, he stopped at the local cemetery.

He parked his motorcycle just outside its perimeter. Taking off his black helmet, he yanked out his ponytail. Silky, silver hair fell down his back gracefully. It meshed handsomely against the white button up shirt he adorned. The first few buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up. He had on blue jeans to complete the casual outfit.

He took a blue hat out of his duffel bag to cover his ears… ears that were white and fluffy.

The boy proceeded to walk forward towards a bunch of cherry blossoms. He paused about ten feet away, took a deep breath, and continued. The evening summer sun filled him with warmth and comfort.

_Beloved husband, father, and friend, eh? I…never even got to meet you…_ he thought as he knelt down before the headstone. _It's my entire fault. _He ran a hand over the soft indented texture. _My fault… _he bowed his head and sighed.

The hanyou's sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of a soft sigh being emanated over to his left. Looking over he saw a girl kneeling near a similar grave not twenty feet away. It too was underneath a cherry blossom tree. Her small form had been hidden beneath the shade of its reaching limbs. The girl had her head bowed causing her long, black hair to cover her face. _How come I didn't notice her scent? _He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young girl. She seemed to be his age. She wore a black tang top, jean shorts, and running shoes. She held a dozen purple flowers in her small, delicate hands.

Suddenly she lifted her head. It seemed she had noticed his gaze searing into her lonely form. Slowly looking over, chocolate and golden eyes clashed. Inuyasha's mouth fell slightly open.

_She looks so…familiar…_

Familiarity flashed across her eyes as well. Not a moment later however it changed to fear. She hastily twisted back around and laid the flowers down delicately. As she stood she wrapped her arms around her midriff and winced in…pain?

Inuyasha automatically stood too and numbly reached out a hand as to help her. She ignored his gesture, slightly flinching at his movement, and quickly spun around, avoiding his piercing gaze as best as possible. She jogged away from his now lonely form.

It seemed she didn't have a car...or any other form of transportation. _Could she live near here? _He glanced at the grave she'd been visiting and as he returned his gaze to her it seemed she'd disappeared.

"That…was weird." He scratched the back of his head out of habit.

Walking over to the headstone he saw it read 'Beloved husband, father, and friend.' Just like his father's. The name was Higurashi. "Higurashi…why does that sound familiar?" Brushing the thought away he knelt and ran a hand along the flowers the girl had left behind. "Higurashi…"

* * *

As the hanyou pulled off the dirt road in front of two huge black gate doors, he stared emotionless at the huge mansion enclosed within its concrete walls.

The place brought about so many different memories-good and bad.

Taking a deep breath he waited for the security guard to speak. The camera up top moved with a creaking noise as it settled on Inuyasha.

A voice crackled from the speakers. "Name please-OH! Lord Inuyasha, please forgive me. I'll buzz you in!" and a second later a buzz, rather annoying to the hanyou's sensitive ears, was heard. A click resounded through the calm summer air and the black gate slowly creaked open to reveal a long dirt driveway, which led to an amazingly large area.

Rose bushes Cherry blossoms, weeping willows, and bonzais lined both sides of the dirt road. The road circled around a huge fountain, allowing drivers to keep circling instead of turning around. Inuyasha parked his motorcycle off to the left of a huge white staircase. There were two huge, white staircases, one from the left and one to the right that came together before eventually leading up to the humongous dark wooden front doors.

Horse whinnies could be heard from the left of the mansion (palace…thingy). They were stabled in the best stalls around. The mahogany wood was still as new looking as it did the first day they began building the barn years ago. Grooms and other working hands scurried around the place. Gardeners chopped away at the extra leaves. Several of them, noticing the new arrival, did double takes. Inuyasha once again took off his black helmet. His silver hair shined handsomely as the shook out his helmet hair. His golden eyes glinted against the bright summer sun.

With a great sigh, he started up the long, marble staircase. He was in no hurry for he was still overridden with mixed, raw emotions.

Finally at the top he hesitantly reached out a clawed hand towards the rough, beautifully designed doorknobs. Before his hand even touched the cold steel, the door flew open to reveal a girl with bushy, black hair, just a bit older than himself. All he made out was a blur however, for the next thing he knew he was being hugged to death.

"Yashie-poo! I can't believe it's you!" said the girl in an overzealous, squeaky voice.

"Hey Rin," Inuyasha replied breathlessly as he hugged her back.

"Golly, your voice has gotten so much deeper! It used to be all cute…and innocent… and adorable!" she said as she finally let him go and took a step back to examine him.

"Hey, was that an insult?"

"Mm hmm…"she put one hand on her chin, one under that elbow, and cocked her head cutely like a puppy. She'd ingored his previous comment. "Just as I thought."

"Uh-Oh."

"Yup! Time for Rin to fatten Yashi-kun up!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the palace.

"Wow…this place looks so-"

"Different?"

"No…actually, it looks the same. Just as I remembered it," he said, looking up and down and all around the huge ballroom, trusting Rin not to smash him into a wall or throw him down the steps as they made their way down another staircase, this one carpeted. "It's been so long…"

"Sure has. Nearly 10 years, right?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. His ears drooped. "How-how's mum?"

"Oh, Izayoi? She's great! You wouldn't believe how excited she was when she found out you'd be returning to spend your senior year here. I believe I've heard her singing every day since." Rin looked back and smiled. They were now walking up even more steps.

Inuyasha smiled softly. His thoughts lingered on his mother. When he was 8 years old, Seshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, decided it would be best to send Inuyasha to a place where his old master resided. Times, back then, were rough. And as far as he knew, they still were. So Seshomaru, despite his minor distaste for his younger half sibling, sent him away for further advanced martial arts and swordsman training for his own good and protection.

Inuyasha had felt so guilty for leaving his mother, Izayoi, alone. But she reassured him time and time again that she'd be fine and it truly was for the best. She wound up moving into the palace with Seshomaru and his servants. A few years later, to Izayoi's liking and happiness, Rin also moved in. Her and Seshomaru were childhood sweethearts. Everyone was waiting for Seshy to propose… especially Rin. She'd expressed her excitement in the many letters that she'd sent to Inuyasha while he was away.

"That's good. How 'bout you and my demented half brother. Any new news as of late?" he said mischievously.

Rin blushed madly. "No, not yet. I think he's holding out for the perfect moment." They'd entered the private dining room. Through another door they finally entered the kitchen. "I think he might do it at the upcoming ball."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "B-ball? What ball? Nobody told me about any friggin ball," he replied ruefully.

Rin opened the refrigerator and laughed. "Of course silly." She took out two containers of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Strawberry for herself and peanut butter for Inu. "It is partially being held for the annual Fall Ball and the other part it to celebrate your return." She finished with a smile and set the ice cream containers on the island and pulled out a stool. They both sat down and opened their containers.

Inuyasha jabbed his metal spoon into the peanut butter ice cream. "Feh. I don't need no celebration." He stuffed a mouthful into his mouth. "I 'ate rormal ruff. Bugs da rap out oof ee." (**A/N**: translation: I hate formal stuff. Bugs the crap out of me.) He proceeded to lay his ears down sadly and pout. He then licked the extra ice cream from the spoon like a puppy dog. (**A/N**: Awe! That'd be so cute!!)

"Well, you have a few weeks to cope. Plus, school will be starting in about a week, right? That should take your mind offa things for a while." She smiled brightly.

"Feh," was his only reply.

Rin, hateful of sour moods, smiled deviously. She scooped a chunk of her pink ice cream and, unnoticed by Inu until he felt the cold substance, smeared it all over his nose and cheeks.

"AH! Rin! That was freaking cold! Whaddya do that for?"

"You were beginning to give 'puppy pout' a whole new definition!" she said happily, using her fingers to symbolize the quotes, as she slowly slid off the stool, ready to dash out the door.

"Oh, was I now? I guess I'll just have to show you my gratitude in return." He too slid off his stool.

Rin screamed playfully and sprinted out the door. Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the swinging door, however, to come back at him. THUNK. He reached his hand up to his forehead. He could already feel a lump forming. "Oof…that hurt…okay, now you're really in for it Rin." He pulled the door open forcefully and found Rin, holding onto the banister, doubled over with laughter, right outside.

"Inuyasha," said a deep voice off to the left. There stood Seshomaru…and Izayoi.

Inuyasha was dazed for a moment, overcome with many emotions at seeing his mother after so long, when all of a sudden he was pushed forward as the swinging door, once again, thunked him.

Izayoi and Rin began laughing. However, Izayoi, a true princess, was more proper and stood straight as she covered her mouth with her delicate hand. Her laugh was music to Inuyasha's ears.

As she stopped laughing, Inuyasha's ears perked forward. She opened her eyes to reveal big chocolate orbs overflowing with love and affection.

"Inuyasha dear. It's been far too long," she said, her voice soft and angelic. She walked gracefully forward, her pink kimono making a soft rustling sound. As she approached her long-missed son, she pulled a beautiful handkerchief from her sleeve. "Here, let me clean you off." She gently wiped off the forgotten strawberry ice cream from his face. Afterwards, he noticed she had tears in her eyes, hidden behind her long, dark, beautiful eyelashes. "My sweet Inuyasha." She put a warm, soft hand on his cheek. "Oh how I've missed you darling."

Inuyasha embraced her in a big, warm hug, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent in a deep breath. He sighed contentedly. "Mom…. I'm home."

* * *

**A/N**: awe! yay! i really eally liked this chapter! although, it did take me quite a while to type. im just so tired... i kinda know how Kagome feels...first i stub my pinky toe on a drawer and get a blood blister. then i ran into the sharp corner of our futon so i have a black and blue on the one side of my thigh. then, the other day, my new horse, snickers, tried to throw me off and i pretty much got flung every which way, except off, and i ride western so my thigh hit the horn several times and i now have three black and blues there. then i had a huge headache yesterday... and i rode my other horse, ginger today, and she, truthfully, is h-u-g-e (everyone thinks she's part draft) so now im stiff and sore from that...-sniffles- so sad...(and painful!) lol

okay, okay. i'll quit babbling. so how'd you like the chappy? too long? too short? yea? nay? lol, too mucho horse talk.

i hope you all enjoyed! and i also hope you R&R! please and tank you vury vury mucho:)

until Chapter 10...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **sorry for taking so long to update…I've just been on a none-writing binge. Dunno why. It's been a bad week. So I decided to type this chappy out… now I feel better. :D

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Ten: Gym Class

_(A few weeks later…)_

The first week of school for Kagome Higurashi's senior year was definitely not the best. Luckily, it was the last period of the day for her: gym.

During this particular gym class they'd begun archery. Lucky again for Kagome, it was one of her strong points. She had no friends in this class… let alone any other of her classes. So she was off kind of by herself.

Kagome sighed deeply; relaxed for the first time in a long while. She'd begun taking hour-long lessons with Lady Kaede- a sweet, elderly priestess who'd sought out Kagome. She'd sensed Kagome's powerful aura. However, she also noticed her talent as a pianist as well one-day as Kagome had been playing the piano in the middle of a store in the mall.

So for the fist half-hour, Kagome received piano lessons and for the second half of the hour she took miko lessons. This included archery among other fighting techniques.

Luckily, Kagome only had to tell **_him _**half the truth. Which he was fortunate enough to be told any which way.

She loaded her bow and took a few more steps back. She pulled and aimed. One eye closed. Perfect form.

The bruises on her chest and arms burned. The cuts and slashes stung with ferocity. She clenched her teeth fiercely trying to block out the pain. The agony watered her hard eyes. But she couldn't cry. She hadn't cried… for three whole years… not since that day.

That fateful, cursed day.

He'd broken her spirit. Nearly broken her will to even live. He'd ruined her, her life. Everything was dead to her. Just nearly, if not entirely.

The only way to come back was to fight.

Filled with fiery passion, she pulled the bow harder, the wood creaked under the intense pressure. The increasing pain within the girl's body-ignored…

A pink, pure, dim light, unseen by the other students, covered her entire body.

Naraku's face flashed across her mind.

The pink light darkened, deepened.

He forced her mother to marry him.

She pulled harder, emanating a soft grunt of frustration. Her lower lip quivered in rage.

Every night: pure torture.

Harder.

He'd broken her spirit. Murdered her heart.

She finally released.

The arrow created it's own wind stream causing the grass to whip. Kagome's black hair encompassed her face, tore by the force of the wind. The arrow went so fast, a hissing sound could be heard in the silence of the field.

In a heartbeat, arrow hit wood. The arrow not only hit the small, red center of the target but also kept going. Splinters of wood exploded everywhere.

Kagome's arm slowly fell as the commotion ceased. She was fuming.

Everybody in the class was silent for a moment. A moment which did not last long at all.

"Way to go, Kagome!"

"That was awesome!"

"How'd you do that?"

The chattering grew as excitement and awe coursed through the inquiring teens.

Kagome just huffed, wiped her brow of the drops of sweat, and walked forward towards the mess she'd made. She didn't acknowledge any of the attention she was receiving at all.

Inuyasha was off a ways. He was also in gym class as well this period, strangely enough. He'd seen her pink aura. He'd felt her power. It was amazing. _Who is this girl?_ The girl from the cemetery…she'd haunted his mind up until the time school had started and when he first saw her again … he'd been overcome with such a strange... feeling.

_(Flashback)_

_Inuyasha was currently lying down on the concrete wall of the school's entrance stairway. Inuyasha's buddy, Miroku, was greeting all the girls and asking them that inevitable question of his. A group of giggling freshman girls was just walking away from him. _

"_Ah… I love the first day of school. All the new, fresh girls." Miroku sighed out as he leaned against the said concrete wall._

"_You had better mean freshmen, Miroku-kun," said the stern voice of Sango, another friend of Inuyasha's. She was making her way up the steps towards the two boys._

"_Why, never my dear Sango! I couldn't look at the men like that…that's just wrong! But you should know, sweet, sweet Sango, I have eyes only for you, no matter what my hands may do," Miroku said as he took her hands in his. _

"_Taking up poetry now, are we?" asked Sango as she took her hands from his and patted them as to say, don't ever do that again._

"_For you I would!"_

_Sango let out a frustrated sigh. He'd caught sight of a new group of girls approaching. "You'll never change, will you?" Sango laughed and took Miroku's place on the wall as he scurried towards the unsuspecting girls. "What's going on Inuyasha-kun? It's been a while. A long while."_

"_Yeah… that's what everybody's been saying." _

_Sango took in his full appearance and it finally clicked in her mind that he didn't look the same. _

"_Inuyasha-what did you-" she was cut off as he suddenly sat up abruptly. It seemed something had caught his eye now as well. "Ugh! You boys and your wandering eyes." She leaned forward and tried to figure out what had stolen the boy's attention so._

_A girl their age was walking solemnly up the steps. She had black hair that reached to her hips, a white bandana had been folded and wrapped around her head to keep her bangs out of her face. That only helped to illuminate those beautiful, deep, brown eyes of hers. Dark, raven-black locks wrapped themselves around her body like flowing water in the night. She wore long sleeves and jeans despite the warm autumn weather._

_**Who is she? **Thought a puzzled Sango. **Maybe she's a transfer…**_

_**It's her…**echoed Inuyasha's thoughts. _

_The chills that raced up and down his arms and back had nothing to do with the slight breeze wavering through the air. _

_She lifted her head up slightly and chanced a glance, barely noticeable, directed at Inuyasha. The boy and girl made instantaneous eye contact. Time seemed frozen as the cherry blossom petals blew around in the background and the girl paused. However, the girl broke it almost immediately. She adjusted the brown strap of her book bag upon her shoulders and hid the painful wince. She hastily jogged a few steps but tripped. Inuyasha was at her side before she even began to fall. _

_**She's so small...**he thought as he wrapped his arms around her tiny midrift. _

_Her eyes widened in fear and once she realized the close proximity of their two warm bodies, she fumbled to grab the railing and straighten herself up... away from the boy. _

_"Th..thank you," she uttered softly, not making eye contact with him._

_Before he could say anything, she was already jogging the rest of the way up the stairs and was soon swallowed by the crowd of students._

_(End Flashback)_

Inuyasha slowly took in every aspect of the girl before him, locked in his intense gaze. She walked with stiff grace. Her eyes seemed dull… almost lifeless. But a pure, chocolate innocence lay within, deep, deep down. She knelt and stood as she picked up her arrow from amongst all the debris with the same stiff gracefulness. Her back was erect unlike most girls who cared nothing of their posture…she seemed so proper. Her ebony locks flowed down to her waist like a waterfall in the night… like the first day of school.

"Hey, Yasha, did you just see that chick? She blew up the freaking target board! And those things are SOLID!" came the voice of Miroku, also taking gym this class period. "She really is hot though. Look at those legs…" KONK. Sango had appeared out of nowhere and had apparently heard Miroku's last two statements, earning him a punch to the head-temporarily knocking him out.

Sango and Miroku were both really good friends with Inuyasha, they'd all been friends since elementary school. Hence them knowing his secret… his true form, and why he'd been away the past 10 years. And hence them all having a very strong friendship.

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Hey Inu, not much. Did you see that over there?" she said, indicating with a nod of her head towards the said girl.

"Yeah. Damn…she's strong. Do you know who the hell she is?"

"That's Kagome Higurashi. At least I think… She's not exactly a social butterfly. I think she's a transfer from a nearby school. No one knows why she switched, however."

"Oh…huh…Doesn't sound familiar."

But deep down…something about that 'Kagome' girl did seem familiar. Inuyasha dismissed it as nonsense.

The ten-minute warning bell rang, shaking Inuyasha from his reverie.

"I'll take care of this baka. I'll see you later Inuyasha.," said Sango with a lopsided smile as she began dragging an unconscious Miroku across the training field.

"Yeah. Later Sango," Inuyasha replied half-heartedly as he watched Kagome carry the bags of equipment across the field all by herself.

_Pretty damn strong_…_ for a girl. A normal one, at least._

* * *

**A/N: **hilo!! it's been a while, i know. but me es back and i brought a new chappy along with me:D i hope you all liked this chappy.. i just.. kinda.. wanted to illuminate some stuff... while still being kinda incognito...hehe, i like dat word. but... you'll understand the pain that kagome's going through in due time... (it ain't pretty, lemme warn ya...)and inu's appearance. the later'll be in the next chappy i believe. sooo... ermm... yes! thank oo so vury, vury much fur R&Ring!!! i hope you enjoy!!

liked it?? hated it?? please tell me!!! tanks a bunch!!

till chappy 11...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 11: Beads and Lunch

_Lunchtime- the next day_

"Feh…" Inuyasha scratched at the beads at his neck once again. "These stupid things annoy the hell out of me. Stupid Sesshomaru." He mumbled the last part.

_(**Flashback**)_

_A soft knocking noise rattled throughout the silent office."Who is it?" asked Sesshomaru in that deep, monotone of his._

_"Your brother, dimwit, who else?" Inuyasha replied, very annoyed at being bothered the very day before school was to start. He still had to get all his junk ready. Not that he was stressing. And not that he really cared. He just basically used it as an excuse._

_"Come in brother," Sesshomaru replied._

_Walking into his brother's office he noticed it had been changed greatly. "I'm guessing Rin did a little decorating?" Inuyasha said with a slight smirk as he took in the bright curtains and pictures everywhere. It even smelled girlish because Rin picked fresh flowers everyday and put them in several vases scattered about the room. And she sometimes even sprayed a bit of perfume once in a while. Plus, she was in there quite a bit, so her scent permeated the air. Everything was spotless…nearly sparkly._

"_Just…a little," Sesshomaru replied, (A/N: did I just see Sesshy twitch?) "Anyway, back to business." He rolled his chair back a little so that he'd have room to open the top drawer. "I have talked with a certain Miko by the name of Kaede. We decided it would be best if you wore these," he pulled out a purple beaded necklace with white fangs every so often, "subjugation beads during school hours."_

"_There is NO way I am wearing CHICK accessories. What are you-nuts?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and flattened his ears back in anger._

"_You must. They will conceal your demonic features. It is for your protection. Now put them on." Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "NOW." Inuyasha rolled his eyes in defeat. While he dragged his feet to the desk, muttering could be heard the whole way._

"_Feh, here." He threw it on over his head, the cold beads tickled his white ears and gave him slight goosebumps, and moved his hair out of the way. "Are you happy?" His body suddenly pulsed once. His hair and ears began to change. Twice, his nails shortened and fangs dulled. Thrice, his eyes darkened._

_Now there stood a black-haired, brown-eyed, 17-year old human boy where the hanyou once was. _

"_Ugh…why do I feel so weak?' Inuyasha grabbed his head with one hand and the back of a chair with the other to still himself as dizziness took over._

"_These enchanted beads conceal your demonic powers as well as your features. However, because demon blood has partially run through your veins all your life, and is fairly strong at that, your senses and strength will probably be greater than that of a normal human being. Just keep that in mind."_

"_Huh." He picked up the beads off his chest and traced each bead thoughtfully. "That's pretty powerful to be able to do that." _

"_Well, Kaede is no normal Miko. I believe she has acquired a new student as well." _

"_A new student?"_

"_Yes. She has discovered a girl, I believe, with spiritual powers." He paused as his eyebrows creased thoughtfully. "It's been a while since Lady Kaede has taken on a student… this girl really must be special." _

_(**End Flashback**)_

_New student…I wonder…_Inuyasha pondered to himself.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances as they took in the hanyou's saddened, yet... thoughtful, demeanor. He had his chin resting on folded arms. His brown eyes were empty as he stared off into the distance in a daze. He sighed softly.

Miroku and Sango put their trays down on the rounded table and their bags on the grass. They chose to eat outside in the courtyard that day seeing as it was so nice out.

As they were about to sit down, Sango noticed Kagome walking down the steps towards the white cherry blossom trees off to the side in the grassy area.

She had on a green short sleeved hoddie over top a white quarter length-sleeved shirt despite the warm autumn weather. Her blue jeans flared minorly at the bottom to partially cover purple and gray sneakers.

Her long, black hair fell down the length of her back in a neat, tight, well-done French Braid. Two bangs had been pulled out to lie against her cheeks, shaping her face beautifully. She held onto a strap of her brown book bag with her left hand, which rested upon her left shoulder blade.

"Hey, you guys, maybe we should ask her to join us...?" Sango said to the two boys, indicating Kagome's lone form with a nod of her head. It seemed she was going to eat alone… or at least sit alone.

"Of course, dear Sango!" started Miroku. "What a brilliant idea! I shall go ask-ow…"

"No way are you asking her," Sango interjected after hitting him lightly on the head. "You'll do just the opposite and scare her away." She looked at Inuyasha who still had his head down but was now staring intently at said girl. _Never could figure out what was up with him that one day…_ "Maybe I should do it…I'll be right back guys." And with that she walked over to the white bench by a beautifully blooming cherry blossom where Kagome was now sitting. Books were strewn about on each side. _She sits so straight…I wonder if it's because of how she was raised… I heard she lived in America for a while…_

"Hi, my name's Sango Taiiya, it's nice to meet you," Sango said, stretching out her right hand and plastering a huge, friendly smile on her lips.

"Kagome Higurashi," the girl replied softly, hesitantly. Sango shook her hand vigorously, just a tad bit over excited. Kagome winced as pain erupted once again, she did her best to conceal it. Luckily, Sango seemed oblivious. "I think we have a few classes together…"

"Yeah, I think so too! How awesome is that?" Sango said brightly, putting her hands behind her back and bouncing on her toes. "So, I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with us over there-" Sango pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha who both sweatdropped as they looked away quickly, for both had been intently watching the two girls' interaction.

Inuyasha grind his teeth together as he blushed slightly. He knew she wouldn't recognize him… but still…

"Um…" Kagome wracked her brain for an excuse. "I'm really sorry but-" she glanced at her watch. " Just remembered somewhere I have to be." She gathered up her books and crammed them into her bag. "I really am sorry." She smiled a lopsided, shadow of a smile. And with that she scurried away towards the library…the fist place that popped into her mind. _It's just better this way…better I don't get involved…then **he** can't hurt anybody else…_

(Back with Sango & boys)

Sango stood there for nearly a whole thirty seconds, totally dumbfounded, before she trudged over to her friends.

"That went well," Sango said sarcastically as she plumped into a seat. Now it was her turn to pout.

"What happened? What did she say?" asked Inuyasha, trying to hide his curiosity, but not doing so well.

"Well…she just said she had somewhere to go…but…I just don't get it."

"Get what, sweet Sango?" asked Miroku. He picked up her hand and clasped it between his two.

"Why she was in such a hurry." She raised a warning eyebrow toward Miroku and he quickly let go. "I mean… she was just sitting there, fine as can be until I asked her to sit with us…then she like… freaked out."

"Hmm… maybe she's just not used to interacting with people. Or maybe she's just shy?" said Miroku.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Sango.

"Feh, who cares anyway," said Inuyasha as he resumed his pouting position.

But he really did care…he wanted to know more abut that Kagome girl. Something about her just wouldn't leave his mind…so he decided he was going to figure it out.

* * *

A/N: hiloooo!! i dunno bout this chappy... i just wanted to show sumfin else bout them being at school and how scared Kagome is to get involved wtih anyone. you'll find out why later on... hopefully. i've got a good idea of where i want this to go..i just hafta write what's in my head inta my notebook. GAH! why does that have to be so haard!!! oi. lol. well...

hated it..??? loved it..?? neither? just want me to get to the goooood chappies? (yeah, me too. sigh lol. )

until chappy 12...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	12. Chapter 12

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 12: My Heart versus Yours

The next few weeks passed by extremely quickly, to Inuyasha's great disliking. During those weeks, preparations for the Fall Ball were being made and things around the mansion were extremely hectic. Maids were running here and there…one cleaned the floor while the other slid before the third could dry it. Inuyasha couldn't resist and had slid across the wet floor only to smack into a not-too-happy Sesshomaru...hence him scurrying hurriedly away.

Sesshomaru marched around stoically, giving orders and receiving salutes automatically from his strict demeanor. Many of the workers trembled in fear of his recent change in mood…well…semi change.

…And then there was Rin, bouncing all over the place, bubbling with excitement and general happiness. When she wasn't baking sweets she was picking flowers or dancing around.

Sesshomaru seemed to be growing more nervous…nobody quite knew why except Inuyasha who had a rough idea that it pertained to a certain proposal. But Sesshomaru seemed awfully stressful and Rin seemed to be the only one exempt from his sudden anger outbursts.

But Inuyasha, however, had his own hands full of something different. SAT's were coming up and he'd been cram studying nearly every night. All the seniors were getting really uptight and feared the worst. But they all seemed to be handling it differently. It seemed half were over-stressed and would freak out completely randomly out of the blue. Then the other half just shut themselves off from everybody else and studied nonstop.

Inuyasha had… 'spotted' Kagome studying alone in the library a few times… the look of concentration on her face as she bit her lower lip and scrunched her dark eyebrows made Inuyasha crave a small smile at her cuteness. Inuyasha swatted the thoughts away almost immediately…he mentally and physically shook himself. But he couldn't shove the feeling away that was stirring in his stomach.

She'd looked so relaxed slumped in the cushy armchair with her legs propped up and books strewn all over the place. Every other time he'd seen her… whether it be in the hall…the classroom…wherever, she looked so uptight. Like she couldn't relax around people.

And then he saw it…the first shadow of a smile float across her rosy lips. It seemed she'd had some free time during lunch and was just reading a novel for pure pleasure; something most girls didn't do much of these days.

Inuyasha was running late because his teacher had been getting on him for being late to _that _class. So, he inadvertently took a path to the courtyard that passed by the library. And there she was. Her hair had been pulled to the left where she'd braided the long black locks and had been running her fingers through the ends subconsciously. She was curled up in her usual comfy chair in front of the fireplace.

He froze as he saw her, like normal, bite her lower lip, but then those same small, delicate lips rose to form a small smile. It lasted only an instant, but it was a smile nonetheless. Sadness, however, engulfed it. It seemed like she wouldn't allow herself the pleasure of smiling, strange as it may sound.

That image was imprinted in Inuyasha's mind even now as he was getting ready for the big ball. Inuyasha was currently glaring at the reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He'd slipped on a long sleeved, white button up shirt and black pants. Sesshomaru had also asked Rin to get Inuyasha some dress/dance shoes, which he was now staring at dully. He bent down to pick the shoes up.

"Stupid ball. Feh." He began tying the black laces and soon stood up but his hand landed on some beads. Looking down, he picked the purple and white beads up and ran them through his clawed fingers. "Finally…I can go somewhere without wearing the beads…" It was a true fact, for most of the invited guests had known Lord Taisho well and his demonic form was no secret to most of them. They knew that Inuyasha carried part of that demon blood in his veins and they accepted him to the fullest. But most of the guests were business partners or coworkers of the Taisho Company, so they were used to Sesshomaru now, even. Any outsider might not take the appearance of the two brothers quite as well. Hence Inuyasha wearing the beads to school and hiding his true image.

But just as he was about to let the beads slide through his fingers back onto the vanity table, he stopped himself and clasped them tight. "Just in case," he mumbled to himself as he slipped them into his pant's pocket.

A sudden gentle knock on Inuyasha's door shook him from his in-depth thoughts and he opened the door to see his mother. She'd chosen to adorn a pink gown whose train draped across the floor behind her gracefully. She'd slipped on long, white gloves that came up past her elbows and nearly met her sleeveless shoulders. She'd also dabbed on just a tad bit of pink eye shadow, mascara, blush, and a gentle pink rose colored lipstick, that which complimented her lips beautifully.

Those small, delicate lips lifted to form a smile as Izayoi took in her son's appearance.

"My baby's all grown up now, huh?" she straightened his shirt a little with a strained expression on her face. It still seemed hard to accept the fact that her son was back for good and that she could finally mother and nurture him once again. Losing a husband was hard enough but letting go of the one thing he'd left behind had been even harder for her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha threw his arms out in defeat and smiled lopsidedly. "Rin's lucky you're here or else I'd never wear this…thing." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Izayoi giggled softly then softly squeezed his hand in both of her own. "Then lucky I am. Come, I have guests I want you to meet." She turned slightly as to head towards the staircase. As if sensing his hesitancy she added, "You don't have to stay long." She whispered, "You could always leave after all the awkward introductions…I believe a new container of Ben & Jerry's ice cream is waiting to be eaten so…just do this for me, okay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You got it, mom," he replied and grabbed his black jacket off of the back of his wooden chair and completed the whole tux's outfit.

"Very handsome, son," Izayoi said then put out her gloved right hand.

"Thanks mom, you look very beautiful by the way," Inuyasha said then took her hand. They arrived at the top of the staircase located on the opposite side of the ballroom from the entrance stairway. This white marbled staircase went off two different ways, to the left and the right as opposed to the entrance that only came strait down. There were also about four huge windows on both sides of the entrance staircase. A man in a purple tuxedo stood at the top with a staff with which he used to tap the floor in introduction of new arrivals to the ball.

As Inuyasha and his mother came into plain view of everyone occupying the ballroom, the musicians playing in the left-hand corner of the room paused and all the guests looked up and began to applaud the pair. All the guests were in their best attire. Gowns of every color flashed in Inuyasha's eyes as he tried to take in all the people.

The man in the purple suit banged his staff, ensuing silence, and said in very formal voice, "I present to you, Lady Izayoi and her son, Lord Inuyasha Taisho." More applause erupted and echoed off the tall ceiling and lengthy walls of the ballroom.

As they began their decent Inuyasha's delicate ears picked up the sounds of soft whispers pertaining to himself. His ears involuntarily twitched and he wiggled his nose in displeasure.

"I hear people talking about me," Inuyasha grunted softly to his mother without looking at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're just confirming that it's really you. After all, it has been nearly ten years since they've seen you." She smiled then laughed lightly.

As they got to the bottom she let go of his arm as people immediately began to swarm her.

All the faces and names soon escaped Inuyasha's memory as he decided against trying to remember each of them after so many introductions. Inuyasha and his mother were currently standing amongst a bunch of woman, none of which Inuyasha could recognize if his life depended on it when he spotted Rin and Sesshomaru. He caught his mother's eye and made a pleading look asking if he could go. She nodded slightly and he excused himself.

Making his way over to the snack table he grabbed a drink and walked towards the couple. Rin was wearing a beautiful yellow strapless gown and white gloves like his mother. Her long hair was tamed up into a bun where diamonds and jewels sparkled in the light of the chandelier. She was waving zealously to people all over and Sesshomaru just stood there sipping his drink with that 'get me out of here, please!' expression glued to his face. He was adorning a black tuxedo not unlike Inuyasha's. His silver hair flowed down his back just like Inuyasha's did as well.

"Hey you two." Inuyasha greeted.

"Yashie-kun!" Rin exclaimed then hugged him tightly around the neck. Inuyasha patted her back and exhaled deeply when she finally released her death grip. "How's the ball going so far for you?"

Inuyasha raised his white eyebrows as if asking if she really had to ask.

"Fantastic," he replied sarcastically. "And you?"

"It's great! Sesshy and I have been dancing so much and I've been chatting to almost everybody here!"

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"No, you shouldn't. She's being serious, I was there the whole time," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha smirked. He then noticed that the hand that wasn't holding onto Sesshomaru's glass was in his pocket fiddling with something very small. Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow when he caught his brother's eye but Sesshomaru just looked nervously away.

"Rin, have you seen the garden yet?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, putting his glass down on the table behind him and facing her. "I've heard the gardeners redecorated it just for this evening. There are new imported fountains and lights and everything. Would you like to go take a look?"

Rin emitted a slight gasp and put both hands on her cheeks while bouncing slightly. Her dress ruffled lightly. "I would absolutely love that, Sesshomaru! Would you excuse us, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourselves out."

As he watched the two be engulfed by the sea of people, his ears picked up the stomping sound of the purple suited guy's staff once again. _strange...who'd be arriving so late?? _Inuyasha thought to himself as he took in the woman's appearance. She looked to be his mother's age but with short, wavy black hair. Her dress wasn't quite as fancy or expensive-looking as all the other woman's but it still looked nice on her. The white dress ended around her knees but it flared nicely making it look really beautiful.

He saw the woman lean in and whisper something to the man. "Introducing Rumiko Higurashi." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he snapped his head in his mother's direction. She too took notice to the woman except she seemed to know her. Izayoi smiled and quickly excused herself from her current conversation. She headed towards Rumiko, who decended the stairs with much grace and they both hugged each other immediately.

Inuyasha stood completely befuddled with his mouth even hanging open.

_Higurashi..._

* * *

Sesshomaru moved a few low hanging branches of a weeping willow and held them out of the way for Rin. She smiled her thanks and continued on to the heart of the garden. Sesshomaru had said there was a huge fountain with a mermaid carved into it with lights and everything right in the middle of the huge garden right behind the large Taisho mansion. Fireflies swirled around blinking their luminous lights on and off. Crickets chirped their melodious tune of their own accompanying the sound of the trickling water of the many fountains.

The couple stopped as they came upon the said fountain and Rin gasped ever so lightly, causing her to cover her mouth. She had always been deeply fascinated by the fairy tales of old pertaining to the enchanted creatures of the sea, land and air such as unicorns, fairies, and especially mermaids. The mermaid chiseled into the stone was everything she'd ever pictured.

She turned around to face Sesshomaru and found that he was standing right behind her. She smiled brightly before saying, "Isn't it so beautiful, Sesshy?"

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said deeply and softly as he reached a hand up and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly.

"I love you Sesshomaru," Rin said as she stood on her tiptoes and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. He returned the gesture and nuzzled his face into her neck causing her to giggle.

"I love you too, Rin." He pulled back slightly but still held onto her waist. His facial expression was contorted for a second as if he were chewing something over before he said, "There's something I want to give you, Rin." He brought his hands up and cupped both of her small hands within his own. "Here, sit down." He directed her backwards to sit on the ledge of the fountain. She crossed her ankles delicately and placed her hands in her lap patiently, while looking up at the man she loved.

Rin tried her best not to laugh while Sesshomaru turned around, paced a few steps, faced her, and then repeated himself again. Finally he took in and let out a deep breath, adjusted his jacket, and pulled a little blue box out of his pant pocket. He clenched his teeth together nervously before kneeling down on one knee in front of Rin and finally locking his gaze with hers.

Her huge chocolate eyes overflowed with love, trust, care, and comfort as she gazed into his shining golden eyes, which darted back and forth.

Sesshomaru took her small, warm hand within his and after clearing his throat said, "Rin, you've stayed by my side all these years and never once did you look at me with hatred, disgust, or shame. You've made me smile unlike any other person could just by merely smiling or laughing like you do." His thin lips shifted into a lopsided smile. "Your laugh is magic to my ears and I've loved you for so very long. "This is why I am asking you, Rin, if you will have me as your husband." He opened the box to reveal a huge, shimmering diamond ring that shined brighter than all the stars in the dark, night sky. "So that from this day forward you can be mine and we can be together for always. So, Rin, w-will you, the love of my life, marry me?"

Rin's lower lip quivered a bit and her chocolately eyes brightened with tears. She didn't hesitate for a second to jump at Sesshomaru and wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will! I love you so much, Sesshomaru! I, too, want to spend the rest of my life by your side." He stood up and swung her around before placing her back on her feet. He took the diamond engagement ring out and carefully slid it onto her left hand's ring finger. He kissed her hand and she wiggled her fingers, awed by the glimmering stone. Their eyes once again met before their lips clashed in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes darted around for any more familiar faces before more sweat began to form on his forehead. A drop of sweat trickled down his temple. He swiped at his white bangs before finally deciding against staying any longer and prolonging his discomfort. He slipped through the crowds nodding and smiling without stopping each time someone tried to catch his attention. There was only so much of this that he could take with people he knew. Let alone taking it on alone…and with people he barely knew.

Izayoi and the 'Rumiko' woman had disappeared a while back so Inuyasha had devastatingly been abandoned.

He slipped to a door that led to the kitchen. As the door shut behind him the clinking of glasses, the music, and the voices were all immediately drowned out. He put his back to the door and sighed deeply, wiping the sweat away once again.

He contemplated taking the hall to the kitchen but realized he wasn't in the mood to eat. So instead he headed to a hall leading to a shortcut outside.

_Fresh air, that's what I need. _He thought, trusting his feet to lead him somewhere safe. As the cool night air hit his face he breathed it in deeply. The gravel underneath his feet crunched a bit with each footstep. He came around the house and spotted his motorcycle. His leather jacket lay abandoned on the seat. He shed his tux's jacket and traded. He jammed his hands into his pockets and ran his thumb over the subjugation beads.

Glancing at his bike as he zipped the jacket up he turned and instead took a gigantic leap. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped threw his silver locks and tore at his clothing. Another leap and he was over the gate. Lifting his nose into the air he caught a familiar scent and his eyes flew open. The moon provided the only source of light as he sped through the air in the direction of the park.

* * *

The swing's chain squeaked once again as a girl pushed off the mulch-covered ground to swing forward still. Another breeze passed unnoticed by the entranced girl. Her gaze was directed somewhere off into the distance as she methodically pushed off of the dewy ground. A slight fog was setting in and a chill was creeping into the air. She dragged her feet across the mulch to slow her progress and released the cold chains of the swing's arms. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver passed through her. She reprimanded herself for wearing only sweatpants and a light hoodie.

Her actions ceased immediately, however, when she sensed a demonic presence. Glancing over her shoulder she tightened her grip, digging her fingers into her arm's flesh. She saw a flash of silver and golden eyes not unlike that of a cat. She stood up and turned around to face the strange presence but as she did it suddenly disappeared.

Her breath came out in foggy puffs as her eyes scoured the area. A twig snapped making her jump and gasp lightly. A boy materialized out of the fog from behind a huge tree. His black hair fell to his waist and his bangs veiled his eyes from sight. As if sensing her presence finally, the boy looked up when he was nearly ten feet away and she vaguely recognized him.

His eyes held slight surprise and recognition as well before he smiled lightly and said, "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just going for a nighttime stroll in the park."

"Yeah, I was doing the same. Thought I'd stop and rest for a second," the girl replied nervously.

The boy scrunched his face before saying, "Don't I know you? I think your name's Kagome, right?"

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"We go to school together. I'm Inuyasha by the way, it's nice to meet you," Inuyasha said as he took a few steps forward and extended his hand. She took it lightly and they shook hands for a moment. Her fingers were like ice and for an instant he almost wanted to offer to warm them up for her. She looked down at their hands and he let go quickly, realizing he'd been standing there holding it for some time.

"Nice to meet you too, Inuyasha." She said his name with such sweet innocence.

"May I…join you?" Inuyasha asked, motioning towards the other unoccupied swing.

"Oh…of-of course," she stuttered shyly. They both sat down and pushed off to swing a little bit.

"So…um…if you don't mind me asking, what brings you out here at this time of night? Isn't it near twelve o'clock?" Inuyasha asked after enduring the silence for so long. He cocked his head so he could look at her.

Kagome blushed at his intense stare. "I…I just needed to get away." Her grip tightened on the swing's chains.

"Oh…I could understand that." She looked at him with curiosity. "I myself needed to get away." She raised a dark eyebrow in questioning. "My family was having a party and I just couldn't take any more of it. So I sneaked out."

"Oh, so that explains the attire."

"Yeah." Silence encompassed the two again. A strong wind tore at their dark hair and meshed it together. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome just as she did him. Their eyes met and locked. He smiled at her hoping to prod just a small one from her. She bit her lower lip before smiling too.

They chatted for a bit more before Kagome seemed to open up just a bit. She really began to enjoy his company and time was lost between the two. That was until a raindrop fell on her nose causing them both to look up at the dark sky. Black clouds swirled ominously just waiting to release its many raindrops. Kagome shivered again, this time a bit more violently as the wind tore right through her clothing. They both stood up and faced each other.

"I should go," Kagome said, her eyes pleading for the moment to last. She really did not desire to go back home. More falling raindrops broke the moment.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He took a step closer.

"NO- I mean… I can make it. I-I don't live far from here."

"Here, take this," Inuyasha said as he slipped off his leather jacket and handed it to the girl standing before him. "Please." He added at the look of hesitancy in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking the jacket from him. Their hands grazed, if not for a moment, and her eyes shot to his. The rain was now falling hard. Raindrops made their own little trails down his handsome face. Her eyes followed them as they dripped off his chin and to his chest before returning to his chocolate gaze.

His eyes held so many questions and before he could think it over or even stop himself, he cupped her soft, warm cheek in his hand and he lowered his head to her heigth. His wet lips clashed with her wet lips with yearning and hesitancy. Her lips were so soft, her breath so warm. His fingers grazed her stomach lightly. As he opened his eyes and backed up away from the girl breathing heavily, he saw she too was taking in deep gulps of air and her eyes were widened. She slowly raised her hand before grazing her fingers over her parted lips.

She suddenly took off running, clutching his leather jacket close to her chest. Her form was soon engulfed by the fog's clasp.

Inuyasha stood there panting, his heart pounding against his chest, staring after her for the longest time while the rain continued to fall.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Sorry I forgot to include my disclaimer last time…)

A/N: special tanks to: charm2999, Robin, and xXbeautifullyshatteredXx. Rock on.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 13: Snowflakes Falling

_Please get home first mom; please get home first…_Kagome kept chanting these words in her mind as she sprinted through the pouring rain, not stopping once for breath or shelter.

The rain seemed to be falling harder and harder after each passing minute; each passing footfall. The raindrops were pelting her bare flesh with intense fervor. Kagome's sweatshirt and sweatpants sagged against her limbs, making them feel ten pounds heavier and her skin soggy. Her feet felt like lead as her tennis shoes soaked in more water yet as she unwittingly stepped into a puddle and splashed water in every direction.

_I have to get home…I have to get home… I have to get home…now! _Piped that scared voice in her mind.

Kagome's quickened heartbeat wasn't only from her increased pace but her fear…fear of returning home, no…to that _place_…to _him._

His awful scent permeated the air so that it clung to her insides even when he wasn't near. She clenched her teeth in anger.

Sure…he hadn't raped her. But he'd done everything but. Every time he got close, every time his eyes began to glow that filthy blood red color, he stopped ripping her clothes to shreds, to bits and pieces so that they no longer looked like anything Kagome had ever owned, as if suddenly finding it all uneventful.

Instead, he was filled with rage and that's when he hurt her. It seemed he got pleasure from her pain. Happiness from the scars inflicted by his hands on her once pale flesh. He was conscious of his actions, however, no matter how many times he'd been drunk when it'd happened. He always made sure he hurt her in areas that she could cover it up.

He made her swear that she wouldn't speak of any of this to her mother, Sota, or anyone for that matter, least he kill them. And not just kill them, but he'd torture them…when he was drunk enough, he started mumbling descriptions of what he would do to them. Horrendous, torturous images flashed across her mind.

And then she'd remember that day. That day that he murdered Father. All the blood…sometimes just the image of her bleeding body reminded her of him. Such anger like she'd never felt before, except for the rotting, filthy, horrid, cursed corpse of Naraku himself, filled her entire being and more.

He was a savage, and more than lust, his eyes held a look of hunger. Hunger for something not physical. Hunger, perhaps, for the secret, deeply hidden power of the Shikon no Tama. He didn't know that she possessed the jewel, but he knew she had the power of a priestess, and a strong one at that. He, in his ignorance, didn't realize her power was growing. She'd concealed it from his lavishing greed.

Without Lady Kaede's help and training, she surely would have attempted murdering the bastard. But Lady Kaede forbade her from even thinking of it. Naraku's power was far greater than twice that of Kagome's spiritual power at the moment, and with her injuries, it made her chances even lower.

Kaede was like a grandmother to Kagome, but she still kept her secrets. Kagome would ask for certain medicinal herbs, but she'd never tell why she needed them and she never really explained her sudden bursts of pain. Kaede never pushed for information either, she knew how far a person, let alone a teenage girl, could be pushed. Kagome, more than the average girl, seemed on the brink of closing herself off, so Kaede treaded with great care. And that was the binding that strengthened their relationship.

Tugged back into the present and out of her musings, Kagome came to a sudden stop in front of a house. All the lights were out and no cars were in the driveway.

_Mom's not home…could __**he**__ be home…? No…please…no._

Kagome's grip on the leather jacket tightened even more, if possible, and she wrapped it as close to her body as she could. After gaining distance between herself and Inuyasha, she'd gratefully slipped into his warm jacket. Silently thanking the kind boy. She didn't even dare to think of…of…what happened between them, however. She couldn't. Not yet.

She took in a deep breath that staggered out on trembling lips. She used all her willpower to take a step forward and then another. She jogged to the side door where she slipped into the warmth of her house. The interior was just as dark as the outside. The rain's relentless pounding sounded far off as it hit the roof of the house.

Kagome numbly slipped off her sneakers and fumbled to find the light switch. Feeling her way across the wall blindly, her whole body jumped when her hand came into contact with clammy flesh where the light switch was to be.

A hand covered her mouth and the other dragged her roughly up against a body. The foul stench of alcohol and who knew what else crept into her nose, and throat, nearly was making her gag. The hand that had pulled her closer rose up and wrapped itself around her throat. He threw her body up against the wall with intentional force.

"And what…eccactaly…were YOU…" he moved closer. "Doiiig out…so damn FUCKING late?" he slurred out angrily.

Kagome's breath staggered out as it became more and more labored.

"Let…" she breathed deeply, trying not to give into the welcoming fuzzy darkness forming at the edge of her vision, "go…"

"And why SHOULD I? YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He raised his hand to slap her when a blue light shot from Kagome's suddenly illuminated body and greatly impacted Naraku's large form. He was thrown backwards against the opposing wall with a resounded _thud._

Kagome was still, not moving a single muscle, until she was sure he had been knocked out. This time, she followed the other wall and, her eyes now more accustomed to the darkness found her way to the stairs. She hadn't realized she'd been using the wall for full support and as she left it for the first step, she fell and instinctively threw her hands out. She'd caught herself before the worst of the impact could take place. Not having enough energy, she slightly lifted herself shakily and crawled up the stairs. When she got into her room, she groggily locked the door and let her body limply fall to the soft, welcoming carpeted floor and the awaiting darkness evolving her being.

* * *

The weekend of Halloween came and went after the Fall Ball ended for Inuyasha for he was dreading school come Monday. He didn't know what the hell he'd do when he saw Kagome.

_Should I apologize? Will she be mad? I wonder if that was her first kiss…no! Stop having weird thoughts about her! Kagome…_ _are you okay? I can't erase that expression on your face from my mind…has something happened in your past that makes you so closed off?_

Inuyasha was walking around the mansion aimlessly when he turned a bend and walked right into Rin.

"Hey Yashie!" Rin chirped, now overly full of bubbling excitement. She'd been modestly showing off her beautiful engagement ring to everybody who crossed her path. Sesshomaru even seemed like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he had lost a bit, just a bit, of his edgy and hateful demeanor. "What's…wrong? You look so depressed!"

And he did indeed. His white, fluffy puppy ears were drooped against his skull and he hadn't smiled except halfheartedly when Rin and Sesshomaru announced their engagement.

The whole encounter with Kagome had been burdening his befuddled mind more and more and he didn't know how to act or what to think. But he honestly didn't feel like talking about it to anybody.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha muttered out.

"Well…at least you have something good to look forward to!" Rin said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Other than me and Sesshy's wedding, that is." She smiled brightly.

"And what's that?" he drawled out emotionlessly.

"It's just another two months until your birthday!" she said in a sing song voice.

"…It's November already?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes. Today's the first of the month, silly! Where've you been?"

Inuyasha swiped a clawed hand through his bangs, letting them flop back into place afterwards.

"Hey…whatever's bugging you…I'm sure it'll pass. I'm always here if you need me to talk to, okay? I'll be your sister in law soon, after all."

"Thanks, Rin. Really."

* * *

Monday came sooner than expected and Inuyasha's stomach was overrun with butterflies. He knew he had to talk to her about it…just to make sure she didn't think of him as a pig or something…normally, he couldn't care less about these type of things. Not that he went around kissing girls everyday…but he valued this girl's opinion and he believed deep down that she didn't need anymore problems than she already seemed to have.

In the morning he searched all over, skimming the sea of other teens for that one face. Miroku and Sango's greetings fell on deft ears as his wondering eyes looked nonstop moments before the warning bell was to ring.

After half the day flew by, Inuyasha became irritated and even more worrisome. A sudden thought came to mind and he knew where he'd find her come lunchtime. After the bell rang, the straggling students departed to their classes and Inuyasha honed in on the fastest route leading to the library.

Jumping over a small flight of stairs, he turned the last bend and dashed through the hall. Two figures caught his eye, one, more than the other. It was she, standing there with another boy…no, two other boys. How hadn't he seen both? What the heck was going on?

As Inuyasha got closer he increased his pace but moved stealthily. His ears picked up the taunting voices of the boys trying to hook up with Kagome. She nervously began walking backwards and bumped into the wall. The two dorks kept moving closer and Inuyasha could tell they were making her uncomfortable. Inuyasha came up with a sudden plan and smiled suavely.

Stomping as to make his presence known in the last few seconds, he then slammed the wall with his opened hand next to Kagome's head, scaring the two harassing guys.

Their wide eyes were filled with fear at the look of anger swirling in Inuyasha's dark orbs.

"Leave. My. Girl. Alone." Inuyasha said slowly and in a deep, dangerous, and menacing voice. It did the trick and the two testosterone-fueled boys scurried away.

Kagome knees were shaking and he could feel her body trembling against his arm.

"Hey," he said softly and grazed her pale cheek with his knuckles on his left hand, "are you…are you okay?" he asked and lowered the arm that had been against the wall. He gently moved her fearful form closer to his chest, hoping to emanate some comfort.

At his kind action her eyes shot to his and she realized it was Inuyasha. She inwardly smiled and thanked him with her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay now. I promise. Those thugs won't bug you again."

Kagome's mind backtracked to what he'd said to the two guys. "My girl…you called me your girl…" Kagome said without looking him in the eyes.

Inuyasha gulped nervously.

"I just said it to get them away. Honestly. I'm not some pervert like them or nothing…" he explained and took a step away form her.

She hated the cold that swooned in as soon as his warm body left hers.

"Do you…want to eat lunch together or something? I can hang with you just to make sure those idiots don't come back," he offered and rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was so sweet, soft…angelic. "Th-thank you so much for all you've done but…I honestly think it might be better if we just don't get... involved." She didn't look him in the eye once, she couldn't.

"Listen…I'm sorry about…the other night. I didn't mean to offend you." His nose picked up the extremely light scent of tears.

"Inuyasha…" She tried to stand up a little straighter, realizing once again that she'd been using the wall to hold her weight.

It was then that Inuyasha glimpsed the raw flesh on her neck, as though someone had been choking her recently.

"Kagome! What happened?" he asked immediately, his voice seeping with worry. He was ready to find those guys and pound the living daylights out of their systems and then some! His hands fisted and unfisted repeatedly in his fury.

"What are you-" her hand reached up to her neck, where her fingers grazed the still hurting flesh, which was where his gaze was burning into. "Ohh…my…my step-dad…he…he got drunk the other night and…and I had to help him into the house. I guess his grip was a little tight. It's nothing to worry about," Kagome made up. She lifted her lips into a slight grin to assure him further.

Inuyasha bent down a little just to look into her sweet eyes. Her breathing hitched when she looked into his.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" She began to turn slowly.

"Please…" she stopped in her tracks. "I'm the one who should be apologizing..." he reached out his hand but let it fall limply against his thigh. "I…I just want to spend time with you."

Kagome didn't know this boy. This strangely familiar, handsome boy who was there for her that night and who listened to her. He made her smile for the first time in a long time. It felt as thought they'd met before…but that was just some strange coincidence.

Right now, all Kagome wanted was a warm body and somebody to care. She sniffled twice before turning around with her head down. She took the two steps towards Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his chest. Digging her face into his shirt, she smiled when he protectively wrapped his arms carefully around her small form.

With each _thu-thump _of his heartbeat against her cheek, one tear less fell and soon their hearts beat in sync.

* * *

A/N: short... i know. im sorry. it's a chapter tho, right?

to be continued in chappy 14...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all of you whom either read and/or review. :D please enjoy

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 14: The Chill of Rain and Snow

The weeks of November crept by quicker than Inuyasha had realized. During that first week of that wonderful month of which Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship began to slowly grow, Inuyasha began to learn so very much.

He especially…inadvertently, learned the virtue of patience.

While Kagome would sit and read in the quiet library he too would sit there and watch her peaceful figure. When she'd caught him staring at her one time, he hastily looked away and hid his face behind the book in his hands, not that he knew what he was even holding let alone how he was holding it. Kagome smiled a bit before taking the book from his hands and turning it right side up. Inuyasha's blush only increased tenfold.

Or sometimes, when it was pouring rain outside, like it had been quite often lately, he would join her in watching each watery droplet fall from the gray sky from the foggy window in the library.

He started to just purely enjoy her company immensely.

She enjoyed the little things in life and didn't take anything for granted.

Her voice was always soft, even though she rarely spoke. She was actually a very good listener, and Inuyasha was able to open up to her like a shy, blossoming flower in the cold of spring. He eagerly told her stories that he'd shared with no others. She listened intently and with great interest, unlike Miroku or Sango had ever really taken time to do.

Speaking of the two, he'd begun giving all sorts of reasons for ditching them at lunch, none of them ever pertaining to Kagome. He felt their time together was intimate and he didn't really wish to tell Sango or Miroku about it, like it was his and Kagome's little secret. They'd been growing more and more suspicious but Inuyasha hadn't really taken much notice. Instead, his attention was focused on Kagome, and Kagome alone...seemingly.

During gym class he became so wrapped up in watching Kagome and her flawless, perfect form, that he nearly shot their gym teacher with an arrow. He'd missed by only two feet…luckily. They were now in closer quarters since physical education classes had been moved back indoors to the gymnasium due to the fierocious weather outside. Inuyasha was happy to be nearer to Kagome, but the P.E. teacher seemed dismayed.

Inuyasha and Kagome's two favorite meeting spots soon became the library during school hours and the local park any other time. Kagome wasn't very open about her family life or her past but she loved to talk about Inuyasha's family and his life in general. She was the most inquisitive person he'd ever met and he didn't mind her questioning at all.

"_So they'll be getting married soon, then?" Kagome asked sweetly after Inuyasha finished telling her about Rin and Sesshomaru's recent engagement. Such talk of romance and love, such as marriage, always struck her interest greatly. She'd fantasized about all sorts of wonderful marriages…even ones in which she was the bride. Of course, she couldn't ever really put a face to the groom. _

_When she was younger…her father's face was always there…shining brightly and happily. Now…he wouldn't be there…and his face was becoming blurrier and blurrier day by day._

"_Yeah…You wouldn't believe how overly excited Rin is. If she has to wait any longer, I think she'll have a heart attack." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed lightly. _

"_She sounds like a lovely person…"_

"…_I wish you could meet her…you should really stop by some time-"_

"_Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I'm just… too busy, you know? I…I don't know. I'm sorry," she finished feebly and stood up abruptly. She headed to a bookcase a bit further from Inuyasha, where he wouldn't see the sadness on her face, and where she couldn't see the disheartened expression upon his._

She always avoided situations where she'd be obliged to come to his house…it was as though she was afraid to get involved with anyone. Other than himself, that is. Inuyasha was lucky, and very grateful at that, that she'd willingly opened up a little to him even. So he wouldn't push her meeting his friends or family much.

During the second week, however, she started to sound weaker…look paler. For three days in a row Kagome didn't come to school and missed some really important classes in which they were preparing even more for SAT's.

Inuyasha had no idea where she lived so he succumbed to collecting her missed work for her. And worrying his mind off, of course.

_Kagome was in her bedroom all alone, shivering underneath the warm blankets of her bed. With her eyes shut tight, she let the sound of the falling rain wash over all other thoughts and noises. _

_On her bedside nighttable sat a round, ticking white clock reading 10:38._

_Naraku was away on business and wouldn't be back for a few days…fortunately. All Kagome needed on top of being sick was having Naraku there as well. _

_With all of his attacks, studying for the SAT's and dealing with her new relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome had been overcome with stress and it soon took her over. She slowly became weaker and weaker but she kept ignoring the warnings and feelings. _

_Rumiko finally took notice, after being away on business with Naraku and coming home early, to her daughter's fatigue and increasing signs of illness. Having felt her forehead and neck, she found Kagome to be burning up and immediately insisted she stay home from school for as long as needed. _

_A lightening bolt lit up the dark sky and three seconds later a resounding boom thundered through the house and all around the surrounding sky. Kagome could hear the sound of glass rattling somewhere throughout the house. The thunderous sounds rumbled into the silence once more. _

_A click broke the eerie silence of her room as the door was suddenly opened. A small black haired boy's head stuck through the partially opened door. _

"_Can I come in, Kagome?" asked Kagome's little ten-year-old brother. His voice was small and trembling._

_As the sky lit up and the thunder boomed once again, Sota jumped into the air and shut the door behind him. His shaking form was grasping the doorknob for dear life. _

"_Sure, come here," Kagome said in a very soft voice. She scooted closer to the wall and held the blankets up to make room for Sota to lay in. _

_He dashed across the room and hopped into the bed with her. Kagome tucked the blanket around him to enclose the escaping warmth as Sota snuggled closer to her. Kagome softly ran her fingers through his silky hair that only little kids could have and began humming one of his favorite songs no louder than an uttered whisper. _

_After a few moments Sota's voice broke the near silence. "Dad and mom used to sing that to me when I was little; when I couldn't sleep…"_

"…" _Kagome's mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, she let the breath flow out on a sigh. _

"_I miss dad, Kagome." Sota snuggled his head deeper into the pillow to hide the tears that had been wanting to fall._

"_I do too, Sota…I do too." She hugged him closer and snuggled her cheek against his soft, bedraggled hair. _

_After another bolt of lightening and a thunderous boom, the door to Kagome's room once again clicked as another form, this one taller and more curvaceous, entered the room. Her footsteps padded across the carpet and the bed slightly creaked as she sat on the end. _

"_Mom…" Sota said as he sat up and hugged her tightly._

"_I heard Kagome's door close and I figured the storm had woken you two up. Why don't you come and sleep with me, Sota? Kagome needs her rest." Sota looked longingly back at his sister. They'd always been rather close. Unlike most siblings these days, they did used to fight, but the death of their father seemed to bring them closer yet. _

"_No, that's okay, really," Kagome said softly. "Could…could you both stay, actually?" Kagome too sat up and tried to make out her mother's face as her eyes became more accustomed to the darkness. Kagome wiped away a bit of sweat from her forehead and tried to regulate her breathing the best that she could. Being sick was hard business. _

"_Absolutely, Kagome dear." Kagome scooted over more and made room for her mother now too, right next to Sota. Rumiko wrapped her left arm around Sota's tummy and looped her right arm above his head and laid her hand upon Kagome's head, taking up the action that Kagome had just done to Sota. _

_Her mother's continuous strokes against her dark locks soon made Kagome drowsy enough to close her eyes. She fell asleep to the gentle humming of her mother's voice, coming from deep within her throat, as though it were coming from her heart._

Sango and Miroku stopped in their tracks while walking down the hall to their first period classes. Sango tugged Miroku behind a corner and they both popped their heads around to watch Inuyasha as he hurried down the hall.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called further down the hallway. He waved his arm over the heads of all the other students to get her attention. She slowly turned around and a small smile greeted her pale lips as she realized it was he. "Hey! You're back!" He skidded to a stop in front of her and took a deep breath before finding the guts to wrap his arms around her in a hug. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her…

Kagome stood frozen for a second but before she knew it she was wrapping her arms around his midriff tightly and breathing in his scent deeply while burrowing her face deep within his warmth.

"Where've you been? I was so worried…I collected your work for you…SAT's are next week after all…Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a tizzy of questions but he finally took a moment to look at her properly. She was still clinging onto his baggy navy blue sleeves of his sweater as she slowly looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"I was sick for a little bit. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks so much for getting my work, Inuyasha. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"But…are you really okay? You look really pale-"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, really." She smiled slightly to ensure him. But she couldn't quite muster a grin and her expression wound up resulting in a troubled frown.

"Kagome…" the hall was now nearly empty, and Inuyasha was glad. He didn't like the students glancing back over their shoulders at Kagome and himself.

"My…" Kagome took a deep breath. "My step father returned the other day. Said he'll be here for two weeks and then he's off again to whom knows where…so…everything's okay. Really."

_Naraku's eyes glared in the room's dimness. All Kagome could make out was the dull crimson color of his eyes, and the deep, constant inhale and exhale of his breath. _

_"Two weeks...that's all I need..." Naraku's voice sliced through the silence and suddenly his hot breath was on her neck. _

**_Two...weeks..._**

Inuyasha highly doubted her words, even as she attempted a lopsided, shaky smile. But before he had a chance to do or say anything Kagome continued, "Listen…I…I don't think we should see each other for the next few weeks…okay? It would just be for the better." She'd begun backing away from Inuyasha's crestfallen form.

_"Stay away...from **him.** Or else..."_

Her eyes held so many swirling emotions, one being that of regret, Inuyasha was sure. "Goodbye…Inuyasha." She spun on her heels and disappeared into a classroom.

Inuyasha stood there befuddled for moments until he spun around and punched a bunch of lockers to his left. He walked away breathing heavily and he too disappeared into a different classroom.

Sango and Miroku slowly stepped out from behind their hiding spot, mouths agape, before stepping closer to the area where Inuyasha had previously been standing.

Sango ran her fingers over the deep indent made by the furious boy, AKA, her close friend, Inuyasha. She thought she knew him so well.

"I've never wanted to mess with him in his normal state… and now I'm thinking I'll stay away from him when he's human as well…"

"I agree, Sango, I agree."

* * *

For the whole of the week Inuyasha was smothered between studying his butt off and searching ceaselessly for Kagome. She'd abandoned the library as her safe hiding place and she was nowhere else to be found.

At the end of the week, the rain stopped and instead turned to snow. The air all around was frigid and it only increased Inuyasha's worry over Kagome.

SAT's finally arrived and left just as quickly. The only difference was the burden seemingly lifted from all of the junior and senior students' shoulders. The whole atmosphere of the school was joyous and full of excitement. But the ending of the tests wasn't the only reason, Christmas and New Year's break was finally here. That meant nearly four weeks of pure freedom from school, tests, teachers, and annoying classmates.

But it also meant the separation of friends over the holidays.

The falling snow found Kagome all alone staring at the flowing water beneath her. She was leaning her full weight against the bridge's ledge as she let her thoughts and emotions overbear her.

The rushing river that was beginning to freeze into ice around the edges seemed nearly welcoming to the young girl.

How tempting it was…to just…give up.

With all the stress from the SAT's, school itself, piano lessons, training, and the newly inflicted bruises…Kagome just wanted it all to end.

Kaede had been pushing an extremely tough song on Kagome, who wanted dearly to learn it…but was frustrated by its level of difficulty.

Naraku had become suspicious of her relationship with Inuyasha, forcing her to walk away from the closest thing to a friend that she'd had in ages. It'd nearly torn her heart apart into a million pieces having to walk away from him that day.

As if that weren't enough…Naraku felt that he needed to enforce his words with actions and the pain wasn't just emotional any more.

One's mind and body could only handle so much infliction.

Kagome was now fairly far from Kaede's and now she was wishing she'd stayed. The snow was falling harder; the cold seemed to be doing the opposite from numbing her wounds. Having them was bad enough, but after her previous training session that had just taken place a half-hour or so ago, it felt like the injuries had just been reopened again and alcohol had been dripped into every burning piece of open flesh.

Four teardrops trailed down her pale cheeks and fell into the river's fierce clutches.

Kagome breathed deeply and laid her sweating forehead upon her arms. Chills shook her body. She put a hand to her stomach and upon bringing it up to her face stared at the now blood-covered flesh of her hand and fingers. Her sight began to go out of focus and she wavered a bit from side to side.

_What's happening to me?_

Kagome tried to stand up straight. She could see a sliver of smoke escaping the mass of snow-covered trees, signaling the location of Kaede's hut.

_So…far away…_

Kagome's pulse pounded against her chest, her wrists, and her head. She could barely hear the sound of her own breathing.

Everything was spinning so badly. The bright falling snow seemed to be turning dark and fuzzy.

Amongst the falling snowflakes, Kagome made out a dark figure clad in dark colors…but his hair…was white? No…as he got closer, Kagome made out the face of Inuyasha. His dark mane encompassed his sweet face. His dark eyes swirled with worry.

Kagome merely smiled at the sight of him. How happy she was to see him.

Him, of all people; like her own prince charming or something…

But he was so far away. Why did it seem he was gaining even less distance?

A strange sensation suddenly fell over Kagome, however. She felt light, weightless; like she was flying through the stagnant air.

And then, as she realized that she was tumbling over the edge of the bridge, all sounds seemed to be silenced. The whole world seemed to be stopping, except for the slow decent of her body like the very snowflakes themselves and the extending hand of Inuyasha. The last thing she remembered was a clawed hand, reaching out to her; the sound of rushing water; and eyes, swimming with fear, swirl from a deep chocolate to a golden hue, before the snowy whiteness was clothed in darkness.

* * *

A/N: to be continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 15: One last hope

_A strange sensation suddenly fell over Kagome, however. She felt light, weightless; like she was flying through the stagnant air._

_And then, as she realized that she was tumbling over the edge of the bridge, all sounds seemed to be silenced. The whole world seemed to be stopping, except for the slow decent of her body like the very snowflakes themselves and the extending hand of Inuyasha. The last thing she remembered was a clawed hand, reaching out to her; the sound of rushing water; and eyes, swimming with fear, swirl from a deep chocolate to a golden hue, before the snowy whiteness was clothed in darkness…_

Kagome's eyes continuously fluttered open then closed. It was as if she were holding onto consciousness with all her being.

That thought flashing through Inuyasha's mind made more energy surge through him even faster, causing his motorcycle to pick up speed tremendously.

Inuyasha had been on his way to Lady Kaede's hut up in the mountain due to the fact that the power of the subjugation beads seemed to be failing as of late. It would be working one moment, and he would be human. But in the next flash of a second, silver hair was trailing down his back again, beads still intact and all.

He feared with all his heart that Kagome had glimpsed a bit of his true form as she fell over the bridge. He could not tell at that point whether she had been fully conscious or not. His mind had been concentrating on one thing and one thing only: saving his sweet Kagome-not that he'd admit that he thought of her in that way.

But by the time she was safe in his arms she had already feinted and was out cold. He knew right away that something was wrong for the stench of blood was plastered to her body like hot glue. His mind only skittered around the thought as to why she'd been so far up in the mountain…and walking, nonetheless. With those injuries… a hospital would be the best place for her right now. Not out in the cold, let alone up in an almost deserted place and ALONE.

He knew something had been wrong.

He knew something had been bothering her.

But never could he have imagined injuries to such an extent to be slashed all over her beautiful, delicate body. When he'd temporarily reverberated back into a half demon, his nose immediately picked up each scent of each infliction, old or new.

_Why didn't I come to her aid sooner? What kind of friend am I? Then again…she did ask me to stay away… could this have been why? No. She would have come to me, would she not? _Inuyasha physically shook his head of such negative thoughts.

He was just glad she was with him and safe for the time being.

The memory of her glazed eye sand the small smile on her lips at the sight of his arrival drove him to floor the gas pedal of his motorcycle all the more.

The snow fell like it had no end. Thick and fast each flake fell each one with more gusto than the previous.

It was hard enough to keep an eye on Kagome's motionless form but on top of that the snow was becoming like a wall, preventing his vision from seeing more than ten feet in front of his speeding self.

Inuyasha's heart literally lurched in his chest as his bike began making weird sounds that it should not have been emitting.

_Damn…fine time for my bike to fail on me._

Inuyasha growled deep within his throat.

The gas gage was nearly empty. But that didn't seem to be the only problem. Inuyasha didn't have the time to be dealing with this.

His mind whirled in a frenzy of thoughts.

_What should I do?_ Fear for Kagome's life etched his dark, handsome features. They were still a good distance away from any civilization and if Kagome couldn't get cared for, she at least needed to be out of the cold.

Blood stained the hands that now fiercely gripped the bike's handlebars. Not his own blood, but Kagome's. She'd been bleeding quite badly, and it still hadn't stopped. Her wounds needed to be bandaged, at least.

One moment black hair was swirling around his face and the next silver. That's when Inuyasha formulated his plan.

He squinted for any road sign or familiar road marking that might clue him in. Ten stressful minutes passed before Inuyasha saw it.

The beginning of the wooden fencing closing off the trail from the main road stood out loud and clear. Inuyasha's heart thudded again, this time filled with hope.

He carefully pulled off to the side of the deserted road and killed the already dying ignition. As the motor's rumble silenced Inuyasha sat for a moment and stared into the forest lying in front of him. It loomed eerily and the branches silently swayed darkly as if moving of their own will. The falling snowflakes even looked darker and soon disappeared as the forest got extremely deep.

Even though freshly fallen snow lay atop the fallen, heavy, deep snow, covering the trail leading to his destination, it did not faze Inuyasha. He knew these trails better than the back of his own hand: human or demon.

But the eerie silence and the dark forest were unnerving and the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was place Kagome in any form of danger.

He carefully slipped the beads of subjugation over his head and slipped them into his pocket as he felt the hot demonic blood rush into his veins. His body shivered with chills as his senses immediately sharpened.

He looked over his shoulder longingly at Kagome and his breath caught as he came face to face with her.

He had lain her limp body against his own in dire need of support so she wouldn't fall. But he hadn't realized her face had been so close to his up until now.

Her lips were only inches away. Hot breath puffed out of her small mouth like smoke as it clashed with the cold air.

He turned around even more and laced one arm around her waist. Heaving her into his arms, he now held her closely, snuggling her head as close to his chest as he could in hope that she'd receive some warmth.

He clenched his teeth together in a scowl, and with one last look at Kagome, he crouched slightly as he built up momentum. His muscles exploded as he shot into the air with power. He was weaving his way over and around the many trees as if it were a maze he'd done many times before.

He'd lost track of the time.

His heart was pounded against his chest.

Breathing was getting hard.

The snow made it so hard to see…

Kagome's eyes blearily fluttered open. A warm material greeted her. She clenched her fist tighter and found that more of this material was bunched in her fingers.

A feeling such as flying had consumed her. The wind tore at her hair with greed. Her tummy flip flopped with an upside-down, ticklish feeling.

She slightly shifted her head up and cold air immediately bit her exposed flesh. She flinched at the sudden impact but opened her eyes once again.

Everything was white from the sudden impact of light on her eyes. But that scent…

Kagome's vision fluttered in and out of focus. She couldn't see clearly.

Finally, after blinking several times, she came to some of her senses and took notice to the strong grip wrapped around her body. Looking up, she knew it was Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha…**

_Amongst the falling snowflakes, Kagome made out a dark figure clad in dark colors…but his hair…was white? No…as he got closer, Kagome made out the face of Inuyasha. His dark mane encompassed his sweet face. His dark eyes swirled with worry._

Inuyasha… 

The image of Inuyasha burned in her mind and as she took in Inuyasha now, she was sure silver hair, nearly white against the snow, was tearing at his face. And his eyes glinted with a golden color, like honey, as they swirled with emotion.

His chest rose and fell with rapid procession as he sped through the air.

Surely…surely this is a dream…Inuyasha-kun has black hair, dark as the night sky, and eyes brown as the bark of a tree.

_This can't…be…hi…m…_Her mind fell into darkness once more.

Inuyasha paused and looked down at the angel in his arms. He could have sworn she'd just moved.

Perhaps not…

He picked up the speed. He was sure the place was near.

Minutes passed.

The snow fell harder yet.

_Yes!_

There it was! Their destination, Inuyasha's only hope: his cabin deep within the woods.

He breathed even deeper, taking in large gulps of the frigid air.

It had everything, including bandages, a bed, food, and most of all, shelter.

That was exactly what they were in dire need of as of right now, for the snowstorm had turned into a blizzard and even with his enhanced vision, it was limited by the snow's ceaseless decent, making the flakes into a waterfall of frozen liquid.

Inuyasha stopped leaping and took to walking.

His muscles strained against each footstep. His thighs burned with exhaustion. His chest throbbed.

But Kagome was safe. And that was all that mattered.

_Just a few more yards…_Inuyasha thought with a spark of hope.

Kagome's body wriggled in his arms suddenly and he looked down wearily into her dim chocolate gaze.

"Inu…yasha…?"

"I'm here Kagome, don't be scared." He gulped air again. "I'm here to protect you. I promise." The intake of breath hurt as it traveled down his throat. "You'll be okay… I promise."

He stumbled and for a moment she thought he'd fall. But he caught himself and landed on one knee. He placed all of Kagome's weight onto his lap now as he tried to recoup his strength.

More deep breaths were exhaled with increasing difficulty.

Kagome's fingers dug into his shirt's material as she tried to still her shaking hands.

He wasn't going to make it. And the cabin was just in front of them.

Kagome slid herself from his grip and instead lifted his weight onto her shoulder as she stood. She grunted as she nearly toppled under his weight in her already weak condition.

He exhaled greatly.

"No…Kagome…"

"Please, let me help."

She placed one foot forward and glanced at his expression. She looked away quickly, however, not believing that she was really looking into golden eyes. They were so beautiful…surely they were just a trick of the light… an illusion. Perhaps she was seeing things now. Not a good sign.

She shifted under his weight once more, making sure they were both steady on their feet.

They were both leaning into each other and used each other for full support. If one went down, the other was going right on down with them.

Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha passed exhaustion, both bleary eyed and heaving for breath, reached for the door together.

Kagome nearly stumbled into the building and its warmth, but Inuyasha caught her against his chest. Her feet left the ground as he picked her up. Soon, she felt the smoothness of blankets all around her body.

Her eyes shot to his. She could barely make him out in the darkness. It seemed he'd backed away and was moving away from her.

She grabbed for his hand blindly and caught the tips of his cold fingers. They were clawed...his fingernails were so inhumanly long. They tickled the nearly numb skin of her cold hand.

No matter how fast her heart pounded with mixed emotions, fear was not one.

Kagome gently brought his hand closer and placed it on her cheek.

Finally she could make out his face, just barely. Perhaps she was not dreaming earlier. Could Inuyasha really have golden eyes and silver hair?

Kagome timidly reached out her other arm towards his face.

He pulled back as though he'd flinched, but his feet did not move from the spot.

Kagome continued to acend her arm and gently laid a small hand on his cheek. It was so cold. She wished with all her might that she could give him her strengh. It was the same feeling she'd had when he fell outside.

She slowly let her fingers tangle in his snowy hair.

But all was starting to get black again. Inuyasha's face was slipping away.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Inuyasha's glowing golden eyes and silver hair illuminated in the darkness were the last things she saw once again.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I was re-reading some of my chapters…wow. I was a terrible writer. (Sigh) I hope I am getting better with each chapter. Thanks to all who read and review! You guys are what keep me writing. Many thanks to: **charm2999, Annwfn, erica**, and **im a fan**. Please stay with me! I will update sooner and faster and better! (I hope…I shall try!)

Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart 

Chapter 16: An endless night

_Pain. _

_Burning pain…like a dagger, being twisted, and drawing out my very breath._

_Pain…like a thousand nails digging into my flesh, deeper, deeper, so sharp, so much blood. _

_I just want to stop gasping for breath and close my eyes where the darkness awaits me. _

_It looks so easy. But it hurts so badly; I just want the pain to go away. _

_Breathing was never so hard before in my entire life; my thoughts were never so confusing. _

_A face…a face… _

_And…a voice? _

_But who could it be?_

Kagome…_the voice echoes against my mind like an empty chamber, a whisper like the wind passing through the leaves of a tree, grabbing at them with its stretching fingers._

Kagome…wake up…please, wake up…

_I don't want to wake up. I don't want to face the pain, not again, alone and near death. Why won't death take me? I'd welcome its terrifying clutches…just to get away. Just to get away… from __**HIM.**_

Kagome, please don't do this to me… 

_Mom…Sota…they need me, don't they? Dad…he'd never want me to give up._

Kagome…_that voice…it's so familiar. It's getting much stronger._

_Inuyasha… _

_I love his voice… _

_Silver hair, golden eyes…_

_Black engulfed the white and the gold flashed red…_

Kagome's eyes flew open and she gulped desperately for air. Her head pounded, the blood thudded against her skull with an even pulse. Her long, dark lashes fluttered a few times before her eyes finally began to adjust to the dim lighting. Her body was mostly numb, feeling heavy, yet unmoving. She fisted the sheets in her hands so tight that her hands and arms started to shake.

A tear fell down her cheek, cold and wet.

Shivers covered the exposed parts of her bare skin. She involuntarily shuddered but it turned into more of a jerk. Her lips shook from the icy temperatures around her.

She urged the little light to come into clear focus by blinking a few times. It appeared she was in a small room with a window to her right. The bed seemed to be situated in the right corner of the room; her feet faced the left corner.

Her eyes slowly moved to look out the darkened window. Everything was black outside at first and she couldn't make out a thing, but then after staring for a few minutes, she made out a few light snowflakes slowly falling like someone had put them in slow motion. It was so beautiful a sight that it momentarily calmed Kagome's thudding heart. She breathed deeply.

Turning her head just a bit to the left, she found that the three lit candles barely provided enough light, illuminating only what its warm fingers stretched out to touch. Fear crept up her spine as she stared into the darkness. The further part of the room was cloaked in an impenetrable veil of obscurity.

All of a sudden, a creaking noise broke the deep, thick, dark silence.

Kagome sat up with such haste that it made her head momentarily spin. She held her breath and willed her head to stop spinning. Her heart seemed to pound against her chest, yearning for air, with each flicker of the candles. _Th-thump, th-thump. _

The door opened in a painstakingly slow crawl.

Two golden orbs, like cat eyes, glimmered in the blackness. There was rustling and a snap as the door shut and the figure walked closer. A mass of silver flickered and Kagome slowly backed her way against the wall with a dull _thud _as her back hit the windowsill.

The man was still advancing but as the flickering light of the candles' flames bathed his face, Kagome slowly recognized him.

_Inuyasha!_

He had the same length of hair, cascading down to his hips, the same pointy nose, and he was the same height. But his hair was a snowy mixture of silver and white, his eyes glowed a golden hue, and two ears twitched on the top of his head instead of on the side.

His eyes looked wider and more tired than normal in the eerie light, with dark circles underneath from lack of sleep, but he ripped his gaze away almost immediately, as if in shame. He stood in the middle of the room for a bit until he chose what to say. He took a deep breath and just then Kagome shuddered as pain jolted throughout her body.

"Kagome!" his voice was harsh, not in a mean way, but rough, hoarse. He rushed over to the bedside, his face finally fully coming into focus. "Are you okay?" Kagome did not answer. She did not know if it was because she couldn't or wouldn't. Everything was so blurry. What happened? Why was she here with Inuyasha? Everything was just so jumbled right now.

Inuyasha slowly reached out a hand to hers. It looked as though he might retract it at the last minute, but in the end he carefully took her small, soft hand into his big, rough one.

Kagome still had a bit of fear etched in her dark eyes. Inuyasha thought it was because of him, not the wounds. He looked at the blanket instead of at her.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to form a small "o", but nothing came out. Her chest heaved as she tried to take in air past her hurt lungs and ribs. Her ragged breathing caught Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha blushed as she followed his gaze to her chest and he said, " I didn't look or nothing…you needed bandaged so I did it quick as I could… all professional…" he said. Kagome had no idea what he was talking about until she saw the white bandages wrapped around her chest all the way down to her stomach and even on her arms.

She grabbed the blankets in haste and tugged them up to her chin in embarrassment. He saw her naked! Didn't he? He had to have seen something considering she _did _have wounds all over her front side. Now it was her turn to blush crimson.

"Are…are you hurting?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

She shook her head slowly without making eye contact. "Not badly," she said so softly that Inuyasha had to twist his ears forward to make it out clearly.

Kagome noticed the movement on the top of his head and stared blankly at the doggy-like ears upon his head, meshed in with the other silver hair.

Inuyasha wiggled his ears in discomfort at her intense stare. She smiled but bit her lip shyly.

Inuyasha smirked and wiggled his ears again, hoping to make her smile once more, and she did.

"So…um…you…aren't…. Afraid?" he asked, still tentative.

"Afraid?" she asked.

"Of…me." She still had a befuddled expression on her face. "Of…who I am. Of what I am," he said.

"Of your being a half demon?"

His ears dropped. "Yeah…"

"No, never," she said, as though irritated that he should think such a thing. "I find it really amazing, actually. Lady Kaede has told me all about the stories of old that tell of the times when demons and humans lived side by side in peaceful harmony. But since the arrogance of the humans caused them to oppress and dominate their demon brothers, demons have been shunned by society and have chosen a hidden, secret life, separate from the humans. But she also told me that some demons have found a way to mask their demonic features so that they are temporarily disguised and can walk among the human race."

"Lady Kaede…you train with Lady Kaede? You're her new assistant?" Inuyasha asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I've been with her for quite some time. She's training me to be a miko…or as she says, she's trying to "bring out my true powers." She's also been teaching me how to play the piano," Kagome said lightly.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed before he simply said, "Oh…"

"Is…" Kagome reached her hand up towards his chest, "is this what hides your demonic form?" she asked softly and grazed the beads with her fingertips.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as one of her fingers ever so gently touched his chest as well making his breath catch.

"Yeah…the beads' power hasn't been working properly as of late so I was on my way to Kaede's. She's the one who made these subjugation beads for me in the first place."

"And this is your true form?" she asked, still soft. It seemed the more she talked the weaker she got.

"Yeah…"

She hesitantly reached a hand up and asked, "Can I?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded wordlessly.

At first, she just felt the soft puppy-like fur of his ears and then she slowly started to automatically massage the tips with her fingers, slowly making her way further down. She giggled lightly as he leaned into her touch, begging for more. She let her hand comb through his silver locks and stopped around his cheeks.

"Thanks…Inuyasha…" her words were so weak, it scared Inuyasha. His eyes shot open again. A shiver ran through her body again.

_"Stay away...from __**him.**__ Or else…"_

Kagome clenched her teeth angrily.

"For what?" He asked, putting his hand over hers and nearly flinching from the coldness of her flesh.

She didn't answer. Instead, she threw her arms weakly around his warm chest. He blushed but took her into his arms graciously. Her heart thudded against his chest, and he could feel her back heaving with each breath she took. All of a sudden, her breathing stopped and her body went limp in his arms.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay. So, when I kill someone. You'll know it. And…FYI, the part I put in italics last chapter, that was just Kagome having a flashback to something Naraku said when he found out she'd been getting close to Inuyasha, okay? Just thought I'd clear that up for you all. Thanks for all the reviews…okay, I know the chapter sucked. I didn't even have any of that in mind. Honestly? The characters made me do it. Right now… I'm going off on a whim and hitting the story at a whole new angle all because of that previous chapter. Woo for me. There shouldn't be too much more of this story. It all depends on how much I write at a time. Plus, my damn managers keep putting me on more and more days, giving me no time off and the time I DO have off, I just want to rest. Well, there's the prelude to my novel. Please read and enjoy. Reviews are simply appreciated.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Seventeen: To die…

Inuyasha's heartbeat immediately exploded. His heart was pounding so hard and he almost forgot to breathe as he held the lifeless form of Kagome in his arms. Her mouth hung gently open and her eyelashes were lying together, forming a curtain, and hiding her once dark, swirling eyes which were always so full of life. Her face was paler than the falling snow itself, and her lips were being drained of their cherry juiciness to a dull, cracked, pale pink, like the color the rising sun casts on the morning clouds.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha breathed out and shook her lightly, hoping desperately to get a response of some kind…any kind.

He waited.

And waited.

Something warm seeped into his clothing. Looking down, Inuyasha saw Kagome's wounds had opened up and were bleeding mercilessly.

_Damn! Why didn't I smell her blood?! _He thought angrily. His mind sped with ideas of what to do, but nothing would work. They were, after all, stranded in the middle of the mountain in the middle of the largest snowstorm Japan had seen in ten years.

His heart was thudding badly against its cage, he could barely think, and his whole body trembled in fear. His breathing was the only sound heard.

"KAGOME!" he shouted and shook her with more fervor. "Damn it, wake up Kagome!" Her lips remained slightly parted and motionless and her eyes stayed gracefully shut. She simply looked like she was sleeping.

Inuyasha laid her limp body carefully down on the bed and was delicate with placing her head on the pillow. He stared at her for a moment, his hand tangled in her dark locks. Removing his hand quickly he immediately brought his head down to her bloody chest and his hand slithered to her wrist.

He waited.

And listened.

There was no pulse… not any at all.

A growl threatened deep within his chest, making his tremble more an angry shaking.

His eyes glowered a vehement crimson, his blood boiled; his claws began to grow exponentially, and his breathing was uncontrollable.

He dug his nails deep within the flesh of the palm of his hand and without a sound emitted from his mouth tore them across so that blood spattered lightly on himself.

Several drops of blood dripped down from his shaking hand like teardrops, but he cared not. He had eyes only for Kagome's pale lips.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and suckled the blood into his mouth. The warmth made his now bloodied lips tingle. Still not having taken his eyes away from Kagome, he lowered his head and slammed his wet lips upon Kagome's sweet, pure ones.

They were so familiar during that first instance. He remembered the time at the park, in the rain, and his heart began to calm. He softened his facial muscles and opened his mouth so that his blood ran into Kagome's. He took her head into his unsullied hand and lifted it slightly so the blood ran down her throat.

His nails retracted as Kagome's soft hair warmed his fingertips.

Something wet ran down Inuyasha's cheeks; he cared not still. He cared not for anything but Kagome.

Feeling his mouth fully drained of blood, he slowly, unwillingly took his lips away from Kagome's. Her lips were now painted a strawberry red.

He kept his hand tangled in her hair but used the back of his opened hand to wipe at his cheek and mouth. He found a mixture of blood and water… tears?

He clenched his jaw and waited.

_Kagome…please…please wake up. _

Nothing happened…

Inuyasha let out a deeply held breath and let the tears fall freely.

"Kagome…" he whispered so quietly on a shaky breath.

He laid his head down on her bloody chest once again and let his shoulders shake with the silent sobs that yearned to escape his tight throat.

_Th-thump._

Something thudded against his furry ear.

_Th-thump. _

Another thud…

_Th-thump, th-thump. _

Now a steady beat drummed in his ears. His slowly opened his eyes in disbelief.

Could it be…?

Kagome's chest rose and fell with each thudding of her heartbeat in an even rhythm. Inuyasha pulled his head away and raised it a few inches. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered a few times and then that heavenly chocolate mixture greeted his eyes.

Kagome stared into golden-wheat colored eyes before she registered who it was.

"Inu…" she whispered and breathed a wobbly breath. "Inu…yasha…"

Inuyasha did not know what to do and did not know what he was doing. He just simply let his body weight fall onto the bed and he crashed his lips down upon Kagome's.

She was too weak at first to even realize what was happening, but she felt the same shiver of goodness run through her veins that she did that night at the park when he kissed her. She suddenly realized how happy she was to be alive and how happy she was to see _him_. His lips were so warm and welcoming that she re-closed her eyes and happily gave what she could into the kiss. Something wet trickled onto her cheeks making her slightly pull back.

Inuyasha sat up a bit and looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes and face. Tears were running down his cheeks and he swallowed with difficulty. Blood trailed from a corner of his mouth and Kagome was suddenly scared.

"Inuyasha…what happened?"

"Ka…Kagome… I thought you were dead… You… you _were _dead… and then… and then… I gave you my blood. Your wounds had opened and you'd bled to death. But… my… my blood brought you back to life."

They stared into each other's eyes and let the silence wash over them in waves. The candles were really diminished now so everything was much darker. And colder.

Kagome tried to sit up but Inuyasha refused to let her do so.

A shiver ran through her body. Another one followed soon after. Her teeth began to chatter.

"Kagome…" he put a hand to her forehead. It was burning up. "Oh no… you're getting a fever," Inuyasha said in haste. He stood up and made to go to the closet but Kagome reached out for him, grasping his hand in her small one and preventing him from leaving her side.

"Don't… leave… me."

"I'm not, I just need to grab more blankets…" he explained. But it was fruitless. Her hand dropped to the bed, and it didn't seem like she did it on purpose. Her whole body was weak.

He jogged to his room closet and tugged two thick, thick blankets from the bottom. Dragging them over to Kagome, he told her to scoot over.

"Wh… why?" she asked weakly.

"Because. You need heat," he said promptly.

She didn't have any chance to ask any more questions because he was already slipping into the bed and moving her into his arms in a heartbeat.

Kagome's face heated in a blush.

He wrapped her tightly between himself and the blankets and rubbed her arms gently for friction.

Kagome was filled with an unbidden feeling of fright. Any time she'd been held this close to a man, it was when she was being hurt.

"Don't be afraid, Kagome. I swear to you that I won't hurt you, like the man who did this to you, not ever. I promise I'll take care of you and protect you. Kagome… please… trust me," he pleaded.

Her body was so heavy. Her eyelids dropped. That darkness grabbed at her again. But this time, she knew she'd be safe.

"Sleep, Kagome. I'll protect you…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, the full moon's light shined directly into the window and bathed itself upon the two sleeping figures. The candles had long ago gone out and the room was nearly pitch black. 

Kagome stirred gently and opened her eyes. Her fever had broken and she was now alive and well. She blinked a few more times and rose her hand to feel what she was looking at. It was Inuyasha's chest. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Rising her eyes slightly she saw that the boy was fast asleep. He looked so content with his head angled downwards as though his eyes had been on her until the moment sleep took his weary conscious. His arms were wrapped in a protective circle around her waist. The moonlight made his hair glow eerie silver and his bangs were flattened against the pillow. His lips were parted and opened a bit with each inhale of breath. His lips were so captivating.

Her stomach bubbled when she remembered the heated kiss they shared earlier.

_My second kiss… and by the same guy…_

His hands were so warm against her body. Never had she known a man's touch could be so amazing. Her hand was still on his rock hard chest. For a moment, she felt foolish and embarrassed, but she so yearned to know the feel of him.

She could feel a light, steady heartbeat greeting her fingertips. She let her hand slide down and she grazed his muscular stomach. He emanated a strange heat… it made her feel strangely content and safe. She went back up and traced his arms. She couldn't help but snuggle her cheek into his chest and inhale his scent of fresh air and pine.

How she wished she could stay this way forever…

The next time Kagome woke up, she immediately sat up and regretted doing so. Her head thudded with her rash action, but she shoved that aside and replaced it with her worry over Inuyasha's whereabouts. He was nowhere in sight.

Sunlight brightened up the whole room. Looking outside she saw it'd stopped snowing. But the ground was plenty covered, nonetheless. She could now tell that she was in a second-story bedroom. Looking around the wooded room, she knew it must be Inuyasha's room. There was a bathroom, dresser, closet, bed, fireplace, and other necessities, but nothing fancy. It appeared no one had been here in a long while.

Kagome carefully slid her feet around and placed them on the cold wooden floor. Her eyes snatched a pile of clothes on the night table and she grabbed for them right away. They had to be Inuyasha's clothes, but Kagome was nonetheless grateful. She slipped into the baggy sweatpants and pulled the drawstrings as tight as she could. Next were the socks and she hastily threw the baggy white shirt over her head along with the hooded gray sweatshirt. As she dressed, she noticed new bandages had been applied to her wounds. She tried desperately not to think of Inuyasha seeing her bloody, broken body.

With a deep breath, she leaned away from the bed, which she'd been using for full support the whole time and took a few steps toward the door. She stumbled, however, and awaited the pain of her fall. It didn't come. Instead, the door was flung open so hard that it bounced off the wall and Inuyasha grabbed her into his arms.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing? You could've gotten hurt!" he swept her up into his arms like a groom would hold his bride.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his golden eyes that she loved ever so much.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"G-good morning?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?" he asked frantically.

"Oh… so you're not having a good morning?" she asked sadly and pouted slightly.

"How can I be having a good morning when all I've been able to do is worry over you?"

"Worry… why were you worried?" she asked innocently.

"Why? _Why?_ Kagome, are you NUTS? You nearly DIED, no you DID die last night… you now have demon blood in you, your wounds are already healing fast because of it. You had a fever, which I thought would surely be the death of you, and then I go to find something to burn to make a fire, having left your side for a mere TWO MINUTES and I hear you stumbling around nearly killing your own SELF. Should I NOT be worried?"

Kagome felt so bad for the frustrated hanyou, but all she could think about was how lush his lips looked momentarily. She tugged herself closer to him and closed the distance between their lips. Inuyasha was absolutely caught off guard but kissed back eagerly, throwing all his worry and love and care and all other emotion into it. Their lips barely parted except for breath every few milliseconds, but they hungrily kissed with an unknown passion that had been hidden for a long time.

"Ka-" kiss, "-gome," he placed another kiss on her lips desperately but made himself pull away. He closed his eyes, unwilling to look into those pleading eyes. Her eyes… so beautiful… like chocolate ice cream, swirling with chocolate sprinkles and burning with life and excitement. She leaned in to kiss him again but he opened his eyes and pulled back a little bit. "Kagome… we…. We can't do this. I can't promise I would be the best gentleman," he spoke with such a husky voice, "Plus, you need food," he said quickly, to make up for his hesitation.

She nodded her head and stared hard at the doorway, waiting for him to carry her through. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from her sad one and made his way across the room and down the stairs into the living room. He gently placed her onto the couch, which was situated right in front of a big fireplace, which was full of firewood.

He hastily lit the fire and had it blazing in moments. He took a blanket from the back of another couch and wrapped in around her, making sure she was tucked in tightly.

Her eyes had softened at his gentle touch and followed his every move. He disappeared for a second and her eyes were drawn to a piano situated to the left. There were also many bookcases loaded with books.

Inuyasha's presence was made known when the swishing of his pant legs greeted Kagome's ears. He carried a big bowl of soup to her side and he carefully sat down next to her on the edge of the couch.

"Soup," he said.

"Soup," she repeated.

"Yup, open up."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm feeding you. You need the warmth of the blankets and therefore you shouldn't move from your position. Now, open up."

"Inu-"

He took the opportunity to blow on a spoonful and place it into her open mouth. She clamped down on the spoon and glared at Inuyasha. He tugged at the spoon, which she reluctantly gave back.

"If you must," she said.

"I must," he said. And so it continued for next few spoonfuls, which were eaten in silence while Kagome glared at him the whole time.

"So…you're a miko," Inuyasha began.

"Yes," Kagome confirmed.

"Then… why couldn't you defend yourself against whoever did this to you?"

"I… I'm not strong enough, for one."

"That I don't believe. That spiritual energy I felt that day in gym was incredible. If you were that strong then, you must be ten-fold stronger now…"

"Yeah… well… strength isn't always the key in winning your battles. I have two people I must protect. And to continue protecting them, I can't do anything to stop him from beating me."

"Why haven't you gone for help? Why haven't you asked me? I would gladly give my life to protect you-"

"No! It's not like that, Inuyasha…" her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to die for my sake, I would never want that. And… and… he's just too strong. He'd kill anyone who dared get in his way. He has. And will, again and again. Naraku has no heart. It matters not to him whose blood dirties his hands."

"Naraku?!"

"Y-yes…he…he's my stepfather."

"_He's_ your stepfather?"

All Kagome could do was nod her head. The tears were falling freely now.

It was all coming together now. Seeing Kagome at the cemetery, at the gravesite next to his own father's; why the name Higurashi was so damn familiar; and most of all, why Kagome had nearly been beaten to death.

"Damn him…" Inuyasha moved closer and made to wipe the tears from her pale cheeks.

"Wait… you know Naraku?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha's face was angry and hard. He didn't know how to explain everything.

"Naraku… he… he killed someone… someone very dear to you, no?"

Kagome nodded her head. "M-my dad."

Inuyasha nodded. "I knew you looked familiar when I saw you at the cemetery. The name Higurashi was somewhere deep in the folds of my memory. He murdered my father too." Kagome's eyes widened. "But…that was my fault…" he continued sadly. "All my fault…"

"No, Inuyasha, how could it ever be your fault?" Kagome sobbed and fisted his shirt's material into her small hands.

"Sesshomaru, my half brother, has told me, time and time again: had father not needed to rush to my birth, Naraku would not have delivered that fatal blow."

"No! Inuyasha! Don't think such a thing! I'm sure your father loved you greatly and would never want you to be blaming yourself for his death."

"I never even got to meet the guy! How could he have loved me?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"No father hates his son. To love your child is instinct. You don't even need to acquire it. You love them from the moment you know they exist. And that's why family is so special, because they will always love you, no matter what, because you are connected by the strongest bond ever."

Inuyasha's chest heaved from his angry rant as he stared deeply into Kagome's eyes.

"What about the other love… the one that has to be acquired… what if… I loved you?"

Kagome was taken aback.

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Why?! Why would I have to be crazy to be in love with you?"

"For one, I'm related to a guy who's killed both our fathers, forced my mother to marry him and who… who…" her lip quivered. She couldn't finish the sentence. It was bad enough that Inuyasha knew about Naraku beating her, but for him to know what else Naraku did; how he touched her and did things… making her impure, and dirty. Kagome shuddered and suddenly felt too dirty for Inuyasha even to be looking at. How could he possibly love her- a dirty, broken, weak girl?

Inuyasha's kisses were like sweet, little pieces of Heaven, something Kagome would never want to forget. But now, as reality set in, Kagome realized the mistake she'd made in leading Inuyasha on so far.

"He'll kill you…" she sobbed. "I know he'll kill you if he ever found out about us…I couldn't live knowing… that…"

"But you're not denying you love me? You feel something, anything, when we kiss. Kagome, I love you. And I won't let you run away from me because of some sick, murderous bastard. I promised you I'd protect you. I didn't lie. I will do anything to ensure your safety."

"No…. Inuyasha… you can't…" she was crying so hard now it was hard to get her words out.

"Tell me you don't love me too. Say it!"

She shook her head. Sobs wracked her body.

Inuyasha grabbed her into his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much, it's crazy. I would die for you, Kagome,"

"No…" she sobbed, "I wouldn't let you," she clenched his shirt so tight now, her knuckles turned white. "Inuyasha… I….Love…" huff, huff, huff.

She couldn't breathe.

"Inu…" a whispered word crawled across her lips as she feinted in his arms.

Inuyasha panicked. Not again, no.

Her heartbeat was still steadily pounding, but something was wrong. Inuyasha sniffed and grimaced when the scent of poison mixed with blood reached his nose. But it wasn't mixed with the smell of oxygen. It was still internal.

_No…_

Kagome was beginning to hemorrhage, and it was serious. She needed immediate medical aide.

Inuyasha wrapped her body with the blanket. He held her body as close to his chest as he could as the freezing air bit his flesh.

He growled deeply, it first rumbled in his chest and escaped through his clenched teeth, which were now long fanged. His eyes bled a crimson and blue hue and by using all the muscle in his legs, he leapt into the air ten times higher and faster than normal.

Kagome needed help. And he was going to make sure she got it.

_I'll protect you Kagome…_

_Always…_

* * *

A/N: to be continued... 

(sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's 12:30 at night and im tired and hungry. if it bothers you that much i'll look over it again...later...)

please read and review! i want to know if people like this story!

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: My heart is finally able to put its all into writing, I've got the whole weekend off of work! Woo! Um… you who thought she was poisoned by the soup… erm… well, to say the least, the soup wasn't it. Read on to find out what happens to dear Kagome and our heroic Inuyasha!

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter eighteen: To be brought back into your arms

_I'll protect you Kagome… _

_Always…_

Inuyasha's muscles burned in agony, but he did not feel it. His skin was red and raw from the cold. Snow had made his hair hard and frozen. Yet he pushed on. He pushed on with full strength and the will of a full-blooded demon.

On rare occurrences, his human blood would be overtaken by the extremity of the demon blood running through his veins and he'd become a full-fledged demon.

Among the last of the demon clans, his father, Lord Taisho, was the strongest and most pure blooded. So it was only natural for the blood of the demon to be raring for dominance in Inuyasha's young body. For this reason, amongst others, as was mentioned before, Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha away. He was trained to control his actions and to maintain his subconscious thoughts and feelings. It would be most dangerous were he to loose control; he could be capable of so much, including murder of others or even himself.

Right now, Inuyasha's demon side was raging with the need to take over, but his human side, the side that kept a tight hold on Kagome's warm body, would not incline.

He sped through the air like a bullet, his destination now in sight. He flew over the entrance gate and was threw the front doors within moments. He'd caught the eyes of all the maids and servants. The whole mansion was dripping with silence.

Inuyasha stood, a dark figure in the doorway at the top of the stairs, heaving for each breath and thankful when they reached his desperate lungs. Snow blew all around him.

A door slammed open off to the side somewhere, but Inuyasha cared not, he couldn't even think, feel, or move.

Some sort of commotion was going on. There was a flurry of activity going on down below in the ballroom. There was shouting, slamming, scurrying.

The last thing Inuyasha saw was his mother, pink and blue kimono sweeping behind her, rushing towards him with open arms, and a face.

A sweet, pure, pale face… that which belonged to Kagome.

And then there was nothing.

_Five white-cloaked men surrounded Kagome's bloody, pale body while beginning the intravenous procedure. She had an oxygen mask over her pretty face, obscuring the blood around her mouth. _

"_We need another vial of blood to check her blood count," one man shouted over his shoulder. They were walking, talking, and working all at once. Lights flashed overhead. So much was happening all at once. "The hemorrhaging is serious."_

"_The boy has hypothermia," another said. "Shallow breathing and violent shivers. He's passed out but his eyes keep opening and shutting."_

"_Frostbite has stared on his fingers and face," said the third. _

"_Ka…go…me," Inuyasha subconsciously muttered. _

"_Inuyasha, can you tell me what happened? Inuyasha? Are you able to answer me?" asked a doctor right in front of his face. _

"_His breathing is too shallow, he's passed out again. He's hitting severe hypothermia."_

"_How serious?"_

"_He needs insulation… warmed intravenous fluid infusions, heated humidified oxygen, body cavity lavage, and extracorporeal blood warming immediately."_

"_Got it."_

"_The girl's fingers are blue, her hands cold. She has low blood pressure. She needs the emergency room immediately."_

_A doctor was palpating her stomach area for signs of hard spots and / or pain. _

"_She needs surgery, we need to perform an emergency splenectomy."_

"_Move people, move!"_

**An hour later**

Kagome's fever finally broke. Her twisting and turning and sweating and kicking was stopped. She lye still, tangled in the blankets.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured softly, still in a state of deep sleep.

**Another hour passed**

Kagome awoke to near silence. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she was nearly blinded by the bright light encompassing the entirety of the room. It appeared she was in a bedroom. Snow was still falling lightly outside, but now, instead of seeming so ominous as it did in the mountain, it now looked more beautiful and almost magical, like it did the last time she'd woken from such a real nightmare.

Kagome stared out the window to her right for quite a while, watching the continuity of the falling snow until she heard a soft snore over to her left. Slowly turning her head, she was greeted with Inuyasha's face, with a serene expression painted all across it, only a foot away.

Kagome sat up immediately and held her hand to her heart.

Why were they in the same bed?

And then her stomach hurt her so badly; she had to grab hold of it.

Looking down, she saw she adorned a gorgeous white, silky kimono with pink butterflies woven all over. She opened the midriff part up a bit and exposed her belly just a bit as to not let the cold in.

There lye a long, white scar embedded in her pale, pale skin.

She shuddered and covered her bare flesh once again.

What had happened?

Inuyasha stirred slightly over to her left. She noticed he had no shirt on, for part of his muscular chest was showing, as were his huge biceps. His silver hair was fanned out over the soft pillow and his breathing was steady as his chest rose and fell.

Kagome blushed, yet yearned to be closer to him.

She leaned over slightly, using her elbow for balance, and gently placed a hand on his chest.

_Inuyasha… what happened? Are you okay? _she thought frantically.

Inuyasha's eyes opened up, and those golden eyes immediately set her veins ablaze. Her stomach flipped and she bit her lip hard.

"Inuyasha-"

Never had he woken to such a beautiful sight. Kagome was shining with beauty and innocence against the bright light shining through the window behind her. Her wet, black hair gently curled at the ends and against her cheeks."Kagome!" he said and sat up, taking her into his warm, bare arms.

She was acutely aware of her cheek leaning against his bare chest as well. "You're okay! I'm so sorry… so sorry," he murmured and rocked back and forth slightly. His arms tightened around her and she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cold cheek.

"For what, silly?" she asked in a muffled voice, due to the fact that her head was being squeezed to him.

"I wasn't able to protect you… you were hurt worse than I could have even imagined…" he went to say more but Kagome pulled back and silenced him by taking his face into her teeny hands.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"What?" he asked incredulously, not believing what she was saying, and hoping this was not some remnant of a dream.

"I love you. You took care of me. I would have died more than once were it not for you… you are my savior…like…" she blushed, "like my own knight in shining hair gel…"

She laughed.

"Th-wait. Hair gel? What's up with that? I don't use hair gel-"

"Shut up and kiss me… please?"

He obliged with much gusto. Kagome swooned in his arms, and lucky for her, he held onto her with a strong grip so she wouldn't fall. His lips were warm and sweet, like hot chocolate with marshmallows. He held her so close; for fear that she would slip away once more.

"I," kiss, "Love," kiss, "you too," kiss, "Kagome," kiss, breathe, "So much. It's crazy."

"As do I," she looked into his eyes sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips again. They pulled back for air and laughed as they took in each other's pink-tinted cheeks and red lips, raw from kissing.

Inuyasha ran his clawed fingers through her long, ebony locks.

"You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you…"

She blushed but leaned her head into his hand as it grazed her cheek.

The door opened and in walked Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, and a doctor.

"Already going at it, I see…I should've known…" Sesshomaru remarked in a monotonous voice that made both Inuyasha and Kagome blush crimson and scoot a few inches from each other. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand into his own underneath the blankets having noticed her stiffened back at the new acquaintances.

"Inuyasha! Darling, are you okay?" Izayoi said and rushed over to her son, putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing his hair flat like she did when he was a small boy.

"I'm fine, mom. Really."

"Yashie-kun, you had us all so worried!" Rin exclaimed and jumped onto the bed where she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's midriff, making him grunt as the air rushed from his lungs.

Kagome slid her hand from Inuyasha, suddenly feeling awkward.

"You know, Rin, for such a small girl, you really pack a punch," Inuyasha said playfully and ruffled up her hair a little.

"Yeah, I try," Rin answered. She sat up and Sesshomaru joined her at the foot of the bed.

_Rin… this is Rin?_ Kagome thought. _Oh…_

"So, who, great tell- may I ask, is your friend, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with one raised eyebrow as he looked pointedly at Kagome.

She blushed as she bit her bottom lip and clenched the blankets tighter in her little fists. This man had such a powerful aura emanating about him. His face was hard, and stoic. But it was mostly those cold, golden eyes that caught her off guard. She knew instantaneously that he was a full-blooded demon, and she could sense the same blood running through his veins that ran through Inuyasha's. His eyes weren't warm, deep, and swirling with emotion like Inuyasha's golden ones; instead, they were a frigid gold, like sand, putting up a hard barrier.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome; she was shaking lightly, which worried him immensely. But he didn't want to openly show affection.

"This is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," he said.

There was silence around the room. The wind creaked against the window as it passed.

"Did you say… Higurashi?" Izayoi said softly. Kagome's gaze flew up to her. She was so beautiful, with flowing, long black hair that shined in the brightness of the room. But her eyes, they were so beautiful, and kind. Kagome was instantly drawn to this woman. She looked eerily familiar. "Is it you… Kagome?"

Kagome blinked a few times.

_Why… why does she look so familiar…_Kagome thought.

_**Flashback**_

_A woman with flowing, silky black hair that fell like a graceful waterfall stood not far off. She wore a beautiful pink kimono with a blue flowery pattern sewn skillfully into the silky material. Her hands rested upon a young boy's shoulders. He looked to be Kagome's age. The young boy adorned a black hakima, which contrasted greatly against his strewn-about white locks. Two doggie ears sat upon his head and they twitched slightly, sensing the two stares._

_**End flashback**_

Izayoi brought her delicate hands up to her mouth in astonishment. She slowly walked over to Kagome and reached out a hand towards the young girl's face.

Kagome instinctively closed her eyes and flinched, letting out a cry of distress.

"Kagome! It's okay… she won't hurt you," Inuyasha said in a soothing voice as he put a comforting hand on her arm. "This is my mother, Izayoi…"

The others switched alarmed glances.

"Tell me, Kagome," Izayoi asked gently, "your birthday is on the twenty-second of this very month, is it not?"

"Y-yeah… how'd you know?" Kagome whispered.

"Wait, you mean… your birthday is the same as mine?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome and he locked gazes.

"It really is you…" Izayoi said softly, disbelieving, her eyes wide, hand still outstretched.

Everyone looked to her.

"Granddaughter of the great Daichi Higurashi," Izayoi said in a mystical, soft, angelic voice, her gaze soft and reminiscent, "daughter of my dear old friend, Rumiko Higurashi," she paused, her gaze hardened, "and bearer… of the great and powerful Shikon no Tama."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!

special thanks to: theruthlesscow, kasumi-kagome, Courtney, erica (i always love your reviews so much :D), charm2999, uhnowm, and onehighpeanut

please continue to R&R!!! pwease n tanks :D

to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: okay... i was going to try and end this story within 20 chapters... that's obviously not happening. so.. please enjoy and perhaps review... the more reviews the more it helps me to write:D

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Nineteen: The Past

A nearby tree's long limbs scratched at the window, disturbing the eerie silence. A cloud moved, covering the sun, and casting a dark shadow upon the room.

"How… do you know?" Kagome spoke softly. "I-I thought o-only my family knew… How?" she whispered.

"Nearly eighteen years ago to this very day, my husband and your father were reunited, after five years apart, for one purpose and one purpose only," Lady Taisho began. "A long, long time ago, there lived a miko by the name of Lady Kikyo. The greatness of her beauty was only matched by her strength and strong spiritual power. She was a strong, wise leader alongside her sister, Lady Midoriko, who was even stronger yet. During those times, demons and humans lived only half in peace. There were those who wanted peace and harmony between the two races, yet nevertheless, there were those who bore a great hatred for the opposing breed and this was where the downfall began.

"A great war, greater than any you could imagine erupted. Many innocents were effected, willingly or not. Men, woman, and children alike were murdered and lost to their loved ones. Families, demonic and human alike, were broken. It became a bloody war, which resulted in nothing but that-bloodshed, tears, and most of all, regret.

"Lady Kikyo and Lady Midoriko were torn, inside and out for they could not act upon their neutral post. However, that did not stop Lady Midoriko. Her spiritual power was so great and powerful, that she knew there was one thing she could do to help her comrades. She chose, selflessly, to sacrifice her own young life to create a jewel. This jewel is what we now know as the Shikon no Tama, or the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She used part of her sister Kikyo's soul, part human soul, and part demon soul as well; Thus making four souls to create a spiritual jewel with enough power to give the bearer unthinkable power.

"She entrusted the jewel to her younger sister Kikyo, before her death, in hopes that she might use it to bring about peace amongst the demons and humans. And that is exactly what Kikyo did. With her sister's spirit and hope driving her forward, she led the two races into a long awaited peaceful era."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, waiting for his mother's words, which he was seeping in with a hungry knowledge. Everyone else, too, in the room listened and watched with silence.

"The years that followed were prosperous and content as families were rebuilt. Demons and humans even began to join, bringing about the first generation of half-demons." Izayoi looked to Inuyasha with loving and caring eyes. "All was well until rebels, whose ancestors were the ones to have been against the demon race, wrecked havoc for humans and demons who chose to live and work side by side. The leader was also after the jewel in Kikyo's posession, a fact most did not know. He knew it harbored enough power to destroy the demon race, a deathly truth that could not be evaded. Kikyo rushed in to stop the fighting and killings, but it was too late. Countless precious lives were gone forever, and there was nothing Kikyo could do to bring them back. She resolved to chase after the bandits. Less than a week later, she found them and destroyed them mercilessly. However, she was wounded greatly in the process.

"Death was creeping closer with beckoning fingers for the great miko's soul, a truth she faced with bravery far greater than any man or demon could hold. She asked that the jewel, along with her body, be burned and buried in a safe place where she could spiritually protect her people with the jewel's power, even through death.

"After the great loss suffered by her death, a prophecy was foretold. It was said that a reincarnation would be born, bearing the jewel, and henceforth becoming its protector, if it were ever needed again if the war between demon and man reformed. However, this would only happen were Kikyo's grave to be dismantled.

"Years later, as you all know, the demons and humans slowly began to gain a cold, cold distance. Without a leader holding them together, they quickly fell apart. Soon, the humans pushed the demons into hiding, and all was in ruin. This is how your father, Kagome, and your father, Inuyasha, were brought together. It was fate that the two, both a different breed, join forces in search of the Shikon no Tama. For years, they searched and searched, yearning for the peace only heard of in stories of old. Alas, they found the jewel, but it was too late. Another was after its power as well, although with different motives."

Izayoi paused and looked to Kagome with a pained expression.

She spoke very softly, "This man is known as Naraku." Kagome began to tremble. "He believed himself to be a disgrace, a wretch as a half demon. He yearned to be a full-blooded demon and cursed his human blood for even existing. He knew of the jewel's strong power and would stop at nothing to obtain it. Even to this day, he searches with a hungry greed for the jewel.

"Even though he failed in obtaining the precious jewel, he still left behind a bloody pathway. He murdered my husband, Lord Taisho, after dismantling the grave of lady Kikyo. After a minorly prolonged wait, the jewel left Kikyo's body for another. This other was just entering the world, along with another person.

"Kagome, you are, indeed, the reincarnation of the great Priestess, Lady Kikyo, bearer of the Shikon no Tama, and charge of your protector, Inuyasha."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously.

"I was wrong, brother," Sesshomaru began, still sitting at the foot of the bed, "in blaming you for our father's death. It was just so much easier, pitting the blame on you when it was I who was feeling guilty for not being there to assist father and Higurashi. Your birth, far from being a curse, is more of a blessing in the fact that you were born at the same moment as Kagome here, and from that time on, after the prophecy was made, you and she have been linked; linked by something far greater than normal, however. You both have deep within, an enormous spiritual power. Kagome, because of the jewel, and Inuyasha, because of your blood and by your birth."

"You, son, are her protector," Izayoi said.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to each other, both sensing a strange feeling in the air.

Silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity.

"Naraku is at large, again. He forced your mother to marry him, Kagome, henceforth making him head of the Higurashi Company, and giving him exponential power over demons and humans also in business," Izayoi continued. "However, what we do _not_ know is if he knows of the jewel's whereabouts."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Does he know, Kagome, that your are the bearer of the jewel?" Rin asked, finding her voice all of a sudden. She was overwhelmed by all she'd learned in a mere single conversation, and was shocked that thing young, yet beautiful girl could hold something so powerful and yet strange.

Kagome tried to shake her head but it was more of a jerk. "I do not believe so… he… he…" Kagome tried to explain but was too weak and overcome by all of this. Plus, she did not want all of these people, beautiful and rich with their own problems, to be bothered by her life's troubles.

"Kagome, has he… _done _anything… that might suggest he knows somewhat?" Izayoi asked tentatively.

Kagome's lower lip trembled.

_This is why… _she thought. _All these years… this is why father is dead; this is why Naraku… __**does **__what he does… all because of the jewel… all because of me. Mom… Sota… they've had to suffer Naraku's presence… and it's my entire__** fault. **_

Kagome suddenly threw the blankets aside and tried to run tearfully from the room. She only made it a few steps before she was overcome with pain.

Black blurred her vision and she felt warm, strong arms wrapped around her body before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

"So that's why she has all those scars and bruises," a voice spoke gently.

"That doesn't mean he knows necessarily," another said.

"That didn't stop him," said a third.

"What about Rumiko… what if he's hurt her too?"

_Mom…_Kagome thought groggily. She could hear the voices talking, but she yearned to fall back into the black warmth of sleep.

"Last time I saw her, she seemed okay… but that was at the ball. I haven't heard from her since. Naraku's ceased all means of contact, he found out and since then, I haven't heard from her."

A warm hand brushed the hair from her sweaty forehead. A cool cloth was placed on her forehead and she stirred slightly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, having sensed her stir. He hadn't spoken a word since she feinted, not until now. "Kagome-are you alright?" he asked desperately.

Kagome blinked her eyes open and was glad to see Inuyasha's face.

"Inu…yasha," she said wearily, her voice dry and hoarse.

He hugged her to his chest.

"_Stop doing this to me Kagome," _he whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "_You've got to stop feinting…" _He snuggled his nose against her ear.

The words sounded mean and harsh, but Kagome knew he only said it because he cared for her.

"I'm sorry…" was all she could muster. She pulled back and looked around the room. They were still in the same bedroom, which Kagome now registered belonged to Inuyasha, and the same people were still crowded around the bed. Although, this time they'd all found seats other than the bed. Except for the doctor. He stood by the door, clip board at his side, brows furrowed as he watched the young patient.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked suddenly. He had black hair and looked to be about in his thirties. His green eyes were gorgeous and sparkling, but nothing compared to Inuyasha's blazing ones. He took a few steps closer to the bed and brought his clipboard up to his chest and clicked his pen so it would work.

"Fine… I'm fine." Those words had gotten so easy to say. After her father's death, people were always asking her how she was doing, how she was holding up. They always received the same answer. _Fine, just fine. _And then when she began to seclude herself from everybody, the questions piled up again, and Kagome still answered the same. Nobody really cared anyway, give them that answer, and they're satisfied.

"I'm sure you're feeling the exact opposite."

Kagome looked up into his face. He had a hard expression upon his face and looked extremely serious.

"Those wounds upon your body weren't any ordinary wounds. I am sworn to secrecy under the order of the Taisho's, so you may tell me the truth in full confidence that it will be kept a secret. Now, I need to know: did this _Naraku _fellow do this to you?"

Kagome could not even look at Inuyasha at that moment. She barely nodded her head, but they all caught it.

"That explains the poison."

"Poison?" Rin and Izayoi said at once.

"Is that what I smelled mixed in with her blood? But how?" Inuyasha asked.

"One of Naraku's demonic powers, like my own, is that his claws are extremely poisonous," Sesshomaru explained.

"Did he use his poisonous claws on you Kagome?" The doctor asked.

Once again, she barely nodded. She still could not look at anyone for the feeling of shame and worthlessness bubbled up once more. She felt dirty and ugly because of what Naraku did to her. He ruined her. He ruined her family. He ruined Inuyasha's family... and he still just caused more and more ruin, day by day.

"Your condition was very serious and we had to perform an emergency splenectomy, hence the scar I'm sure you've already took notice to. Your hemorrhaging was so bad, that we had to do surgery immediately. We would like for you to stay here for at least a week so that we may keep you under watch in case any side effects take place," the doctor explained.

"But-but… mom… Sota-"

"We are going to try and rescue them as soon as possible, sweetie," Izayoi said, moving form her chair to the bed. Kagome wasn't as fearful as before, and now gave into the warmth emanated from the beautiful woman. Izayoi reached out a hand and Kagome willingly placed hers into it. Izayoi gently squeezed it consolingly. "Fear not, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here, your family will be safe, I can guarantee it."

She smiled brightly and Kagome mustered a halfhearted smile in return. She felt Inuyasha's grip tighten on her waist and suddenly, she felt the warmth of contentment. This place felt safe, almost like home. And with Inuyasha by her side… she felt safer than ever before in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

pwease review...( puppy pout :D)

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter Twenty: Little lost moments…

Kagome thrashed and spun again and again in her troubled sleep. Naraku's malevolent laughter; his bone-chilling touch; his hot breath against her neck, it all ran through her mind, over and over again.

Kagome sat straight up. She clasped her hands over her heart as it thudded against her chest and breathed in and out deeply but raspy. She shuddered and rubbed her chilled arms. It felt so… real. Like he'd been in the _very same room. _Like he was lying _right next to her. _

Kagome's lower lip wavered as something wet trickled down her cheek. She angrily swiped at the tears, hating herself for being so weak. He was gone. And soon, he'd be gone from her life forever. Inuyasha promised it. As soon as Rumiko and Sota's safety was secure, they'd all be together again and they'd finally, with the Taisho's help, be rid of Naraku, _for good_.

The moon shone gently through Inuyasha's bedroom window and the house was so quiet. Everybody was sound asleep, yet here she was, drenched in her own sweat, once again, haunted by dreams tainted by Naraku's presence.

The bed shifted as Inuyasha's weight moved. Kagome hastily scrubbed at her cheeks, hoping, with dire need, that Inuyasha hadn't woken because of her discomfort. The last thing Kagome wanted to do was be more of a burden to her dear Inuyasha. She'd quickly become fond of him; he'd dug himself such a warm, deep hole right in her heart, and Kagome knew he was reluctant to give that space up. Kagome, unknowingly, had become just as reluctant to _let_ him give that space up. Was this how it felt to be in love? Wanting someone by your side just as much as they wanted you by theirs?

At the very thought, Kagome felt her cheeks slightly heat and tingles skittered up her back and neck.

Kagome froze, listening instead of turning her head to look at the sweet hanyou, and heard the movement cease.

Kagome sighed softly; happy he'd not been woken from his slumber. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Inuyasha's sleeping form. The moon bathed his white hair silver and his ears drooped sleepily against his head. His hair was slightly ruffled from his tossing and turning as he lye there peacefully on his stomach. Part of his bare chest not covered by the thick blankets was exposed and Kagome once more found herself blushing, not realizing where her lingering gaze had fallen. She turned her head to the side and felt her long, black locks trickle down, covering her face.

Thank Kami this would all be over soon. What if something had happened and Inuyasha got involved too deep and… and … what would Kagome do then? It would be all her fault for having dragged him into her life. She would be the one to blame.

The bed moved again and this time Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her gently and in a very slow motion. Her eyes widened in surprise. He simply held her. She couldn't even see his face, but she welcomed the warmth as she realized she'd started crying again.

And that's how they stayed; Kagome's small hands tangled in his silvery mass of hair as he rubbed her back soothingly and held her tight. Nobody had ever held her this long. No one had ever not asked what was wrong. She'd long ago ceased her crying and now Inuyasha just rocked her in his arms sweetly.

Finally, he pulled back a little bit. His eyes searched her own. He moved closer and kissed her cheek on a spot where dried teardrops had left their shadows. He kissed her once and again on the other cheek. As he got lower, he placed one on one corner of her mouth and one on the other. Pulling back he looked at her with those eyes that seemed to have stolen the shimmering depth of the moon and the stars themselves and even the golden hue from the sun as well. It all meshed in a gold explosion of beauty and emotion. His eyes were kind from his human blood, but there was a depth of wild abandon and hidden secrets buried by his demonic blood.

He leaned closer so slowly; Kagome savored the feel of his skin; the feel of his lips just barely touching hers, simply grazing them, taunting them. He kissed her gently, sweetly, and lovingly, longingly as he tangled his hand in her hair. The other wrapped possessively around her small waist. He leaned her back against the fluffy pillows and kissed her more passionately, as if he couldn't get enough.

Kagome smiled against his lips and felt her stomach fill with warmth that overflowed from her very heart.

_His body's so warm against mine… Naraku's was always so cold and rough…Inuyasha makes my heart feel so…happy. _

This time, it was Inuyasha who chuckled against Kagome's lips. He pulled back and ran a hand over his face and through his bangs.

"W… what is it?" Kagome asked timidly, finally speaking for the first time.

"I just…" he sighed and a goofy smile formed on his lips. "I can't get enough of you." He ran a hand through her hair, his fingers lingering at the ends and twirling them lightly. There were a few moments of silence. "You had a bad dream again." He said it more as a statement than a question so Kagome looked away from his inquiring eyes and clenched her teeth together roughly instead of answering. "I know you did. I heard you in your sleep before you woke up. You sounded so distressed and wouldn't stop rolling around. I swear I thought you were going to shove me right off the bed," he chuckled lightly.

"With pleasure," she finally said, leaning up a little and shoving his chest gently with her fingertips. He fell back against his pillows with a puzzled expression on his face as she scooted to the far end of the bed, turned her back to him and hugged the pillow to her face. "It's not… funny," she mumbled against the material she was clutching so fiercely.

Inuyasha's face fell immediately. He moved over to her, rolled her over and tugged her into his arms. "I know… I just… I know you don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for. I just want to be here for you, that's all. I want to see you smile again."

Kagome said nor did a thing. Inuyasha didn't provoke any answer, however, and instead relaxed his hold on her and laid his chin atop her head. After a few moments, Kagome gently snuggled her face against his chest and deeply breathed in his scent. She let out a long-held sigh and relaxed as Inuyasha began rubbing her back again. She held him close, for fear of losing him, and fell asleep to the soft thumping of his warm heart.

* * *

Kagome had spent two full, lazy days in bed and was glad, in a way, to finally have some company. Sure, Inuyasha had been by her side every minute of the past forty-eight hours, but it was nice, for once, to have some feminine company.

Naraku had made them constantly move from place to place and it was like déjà vu from the past years when Kagome, her mother, her father and Sota had all been running away from Naraku. Now, irony of all ironies, they were running with Naraku. Funny how fate changes things so.

Since they were moving around so much, however, Kagome never formed stable friendships. After the first few moves, Kagome just stopped trying.

The way Naraku treated her didn't help at all either. It frightened her to the point that she was either too afraid that someone would find out about what Naraku had done or that she would just get hurt again. The only people she'd held close enough was her mother and Sota. Kaede was pretty close, but there was still that fine line that Kagome drew around herself, keeping others away.

Now, having been drawn into a whole other world, or so it felt, Kagome was experiencing feelings she'd shoved away so many times; feelings she'd long ago hidden deep within.

Rin, Sango, and Kagome were all sitting at a little round, glass table in the middle of the huge greenhouse sipping tea and chatting. Sounds of birds chirping and water trickling flowed around the three in the air in total serenity. They sat in silence for the time being and watched the snow fall lightly through the glass windows surrounding them. It was so peaceful.

Sango tugged the thin blanket she had wrapped loosely around her shoulders a bit closer and picked up her tea to take another sip. She looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. It was amazing to watch the girl slowly open up. She'd been so shy at first, especially that day Sango had attempted to talk to her at school. After that encounter, she was sure she'd never really talk to the girl again, seeing as how non-social she was.

But then, when Inuyasha started disappearing more and more, curiosity got the better of Sango and Miroku. They'd followed him to the library, a place they'd rarely visited and one Inuyasha never even went near. When they peaked in they watched him quietly sneak around a bookcase and creep up behind a girl with long black hair whose back was to them. He sneaked up behind her and it looked like he'd whispered something in her ear but that alone seemed to make her jump out of her skin, or more out of the world her mind had been in. They silently watched their interactions for a bit before quietly sneaking away and exchanging bewildered looks.

Who'd have thought that Inuyasha would take an interest in Kagome? Well, maybe there were more signs than one would have thought. Sango remembered the first day of school when she'd watched Inuyasha's entire demeanor change the moment they'd first seen the raven-haired beauty. Sango had thought he might have met or encountered her before, for the look of recognition on his face was unmistakable. Then in gym class, when he'd so intently watched her shoot her bow and arrow with more interest than he usually paid the casual girl walking past. And who could forget the time Inuyasha smashed that poor, defenseless locker so hard it left a dent that that the janitor still could not get out.

Kagome was currently absently stirring her tea with her spoon but suddenly stopped. She looked up and her gaze fell on Rin.

"Are you… scared?" she asked quietly, her soft voice barely breaking the silence, but more blending in. They'd been talking about Rin's upcoming wedding that was soon approaching. Rin wanted to have it within a month or two or three. 'it depends on the weather,' she'd said ever so nonchalantly with that huge smile on her face reaching her eyes too.

Rin looked up with question in her eyes. "Scared?" she asked kindly. "Of what?"

Kagome paused and looked down, contemplating on her words.

"Of getting married. Of… making such a strong commitment to another person."

Rin chuckled mirthfully. Her eyes glazed over with love and kindness. "No, I could never be afraid of joining myself and Sesshomaru with such a strong bond. I've waited for this day for so long… my heart has belonged to him for longer than he even knows, really. I trust him with my heart, my love, my life." Rin watched Kagome's shoulders and eyes fall in downcast. "Don't be afraid of love, little one. You should embrace it. It is the most beautiful thing to be able to experience in life, and usually, you only get one chance. If you don't grab it when you can, you may just pass up the experience of a lifetime. Love is priceless… timeless…"

"But… what if you loo-" Kagome's voice caught. She swallowed and tried again. "What if you loose him," she said quietly.

"Oh, Kagome, I could never loose him, not really. Even if something were to happen, he'd always be in my heart. And I believe that our love is so strong that even through death it would prevail. Just like your mother and father, I'm sure." Kagome looked up. Rin reached over and took Kagome's hand into her own as Kagome sniffled a bit. Sango rubbed her back. "Kagome, your mother has been through so much, but no matter what, I'm sure your father has and always will be with her."

"You… you think so?" she asked with a shaky smile as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"No." she said simply. "I know so." They all exchanged smiles. Rin suddenly got excited and clapped her hands together. "I almost forgot! Speaking of weddings and what not… I'd like to ask you two to be my bride's maids at the wedding!" She looked from one girl to another. Sango was the first to respond.

"No way, you're kidding me!" Sango said.

"Nope, I've known you as long as I've known little Yashie. Plus, Miroku's one of Sesshomaru's ushers…" she giggled behind her hand as Sango blushed.

"O-o-oh…" was all she could muster.

"B-but… you barely know me…" Kagome finally said, having been more astonished probably than even Sango.

"That matters not. I've barely known you and I already love you! You're so cute!" Rin gushed. " Puh-lus," Rin continued, exaggerating by flapping her hands around, "we'll simply get to know each other even better during the wedding preparations. Trust me, by the time the wedding rolls around, we'll be like sisters! Which… if you keep up at your pace, might just one day come true." Rin winked and she and Sango giggled together.

Kagome blushed deep red.

"N-n-no way," Kagome stuttered. "W-we could never get m-married…"

"Oh, but if you could only see the way he looks at you…" Sango said as her eyes glazed over with a dreamy expression. "Even before he fully knew you I think you caught his eye faster than any girl has before. It's so amazingly sweet!"

Kagome bit her lip as her stomach flip-flopped.

_Inuyasha..._

* * *

Later that day Kagome sat alone in a huge library. It was the most spacious room Kagome had ever set eyes on, and it was so bright and beautiful in its own way. Sunlight streamed in through the wall length windows. Books covered nearly every wall, ceiling to floor, shelves fully packed. Kagome sat curled up in the small couch situated in front of a grand fireplace. Even though it looked cold outside, Kagome was warm by the blazing fire and the cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She'd been sitting there alone for a while, contemplating the conversation she'd just had with Sango, Rin, and Izayoi too when she finally joined them.

She'd been to far enough funerals, but never before had she attended a wedding. In a strange way, she felt nervous for that day to come, for how would things turn out?

And she, of all people, was chosen to be a bride's maid. Kagome smiled to herself happily. Ever since she'd met Inuyasha, it felt as though each day were an adventure.

All of a sudden, Kagome's eyes were drawn to the gorgeously deep black grand piano between the fireplace and one of the windows situated so it was cattycornered. She'd been stealing glances at it over and over, her fingers itching to dance across the silky, beautiful, untouched keys. With one last look over her shoulder between the bookshelves at the double doors, she still heard nothing. It'd been so quiet in this part of the mansion because Inuyasha and his family were having a very important family/business meeting and Kagome had meandered away, not wanting to intrude. She'd found her way to the kitchen where the cook graciously made her some warm hot chocolate, with marshmallows in it too, and directed her to the Taisho's very own personal library all with a kind smile.

With a small click, Kagome set her mug on the coffee table and padded her way over to the gorgeous piano. The little black stool was so soft and comfortable as she slid onto it. Kagome took a deep breath and grazed her fingers across the white keys; they were so smooth yet cold. She absently hit the middle C, thinking up a melody in her head; the note sang out in the vast, emptiness of the room. Her hands took position in the treble clef (the top, higher notes of the piano) and she began to play a lullaby. As the melody drew on, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned more into the notes. This was _the _lullaby. The one her mother and father had sung to her and Sota when they were little. It was such a sweetly sad melody, but one of love and hope. Kagome lightly hummed along until suddenly she felt a chill running up her spine like someone was watching her. She turned to the doors and there was Inuyasha, a dreamy look upon his face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. As her gaze met his, he stood up and walked over.

"Don't…stop playing. Please." He stopped a few feet from her and wavered upon the spot. She turned back to the piano and took another deep breath, this one not only to calm herself from his presence, but to still her heart at the look that was upon his face.

As her fingers touched the keys once more, Inuyasha sat on the floor to her left and leaned his back against the legs of the stool.

Kagome played softer now but still closed her eyes, getting lost in the music. Her fingers knew by heart what notes to play; it felt like Kagome didn't even have to think about it, she simply let the music flow from her fingertips.

When she began gently humming again, she felt Inuyasha's strong arms wrap around her lower waist. He dug his face into her back lightly so he could feel her voice vibrating as she continued to hum. When the song ended, Inuyasha still did not move from his position on the floor with his arms around her waist.

Kagome twisted a bit at the waist and smiled at her Inuyasha. His ears twitched as he listened for more music and his eyes were sleepily closed. She ran a hand over his silver locks lovingly.

"It was so sad…" he finally said.

"…The song?"

He nodded and his hair tickled her arms.

"There is actually a story behind it." His ears perked at the sound of her soft voice. "It tells of a woman who had a baby, but could not take care of it because she'd been abandoned by her family and she was also very ill. She knew, were she to keep the baby, its fate would only be destroyed because of her. So, late one night on the eve of Christmas, church bells rang and children's voices sang, but the snow fell sadly on the face of the little baby who'd been left all alone on the steps of an old church. The baby cried into the night, already missing the presence of its mama, but by the time someone opened the door, there was no one in sight; no footprints in the snow to be found. However, it goes on to say that there was a voice… humming… like an angel, seemingly from nowhere. They say it was the mother, singing a last lullaby, her own farewell, and apology, to her baby that she would never see again; a prayer that the child may live and be cared for in a way that she herself could not do.

" However, that's not where the song nor the story ends… it goes on to tell how the little baby grew up and lived with that song forever embedded in its heart and ears. Years later, the child was walking down an abandoned street, once again on the eve of Christmas, when a voice broke the silence. It was a woman, standing alone, the lone streetlight making her golden hair shimmer like an angel's. She stood there, softly humming a lullaby that floated to the child's ears and reached its fingertips to his heart. Running into her arms, they hummed the melody together, softly, as the snow gently fell, shielding the tears as mother and child were finally reunited.

"…The moral… is that, even when there seems to be no possibility of a shimmering glimpse of hope, you should still never give up, for one day, if you strive and hope long enough, you may just find exactly what you'd been looking for all along." Kagome finished softly, still stroking the hanyou's silky hair gently. She opened her eyes and the falling snow caught her eye. As she looked down into Inuyasha's golden gaze, she felt her heart clench at the saddened expression on his face. "Sad, yet hopeful. Bitterly sweet; just like life, I suppose."

Many unreadable expressions passed on his face, but he resorted to rising and tugging Kagome into his lap and hugging her closely to his body. He gave off strong warmth that Kagome welcomed and cuddled into.

"I love you very much…" he muttered into her hair.

Kagome sighed and snuggled her face into his neck. He wasn't sure if she was going to respond, but his ears twitched slightly and he picked up a very soft, "I love you too… Inuyasha."

* * *

"Follow me, there's a place I want to show you," was all Inuyasha had said, and now Kagome was ambling her way into the horse's stables, the place he'd told her to meet him. She wrapped her black jacket tighter around her and tugged her white hat further down making sure it covered her ears completely. The barn smelled so sweetly of grains, horse hay, and apples. A few curious horses stuck their heads over their half-door stalls and peeked around to look at Kagome as she made her way down the big aisle.

A black mare with a white star on her forehead to Kagome's left nickered slightly. Kagome jumped but laughed at herself for being so silly.

"Hey there," Kagome cooed, walking over to the horse, hands out for the horse to sniff. She giggled as the mare tickled the palm of her hand by nuzzling her mitten as she looked for a treat. "Sorry gal, I don't have anything." Kagome ran her hand over the horse's soft nose and fell in love with those watery black eyes that were partially hidden by the mare's fallen black forelock.

"I think she likes you," said Inuyasha as he walked around a corner, bridal in hand. "Here, try this, she'll love you forever." He pulled a bright red apple from the pocket of his jacket and handed it expectantly to Kagome. She looked down with a bewildered expression on her face. Inuyasha chuckled, "Just hold your hand out flat, right underneath her mouth, yeah, just like that." Kagome giggled as the mare chomped the apple twice, making her mouth all slobbery and nodded her head up and down as if she approved of its delicious taste. "Her name's Midnight Thunder; she's my second favorite."

Midnight nuzzled the front of Kagome's jacket, searching for more. "Second? Who's your most favorite, then?" she asked with a smile on her face as Midnight's nose dug into one of her pockets inquisitively.

"Come here, I'll show you," Inuyasha said, patting Midnight's neck once before turning and going back the way he'd came. Kagome followed him with one more glance and a small wave towards Midnight's following gaze.

As they went through another corridor and made a left, Kagome hurried her footsteps to catch up to Inuyasha.

"This is him, this is _my_ boy," Inuyasha gestured at the gorgeously dappled gray stallion tethered outside of a now empty stall. The horse was saddled and waiting patiently; he nickered loudly and his hooves clacked as he shifted impatiently as Inuyasha came into sight. Inuyasha walked right up and patted his thick neck kindly as the horse leaned into his other hand as he scratched his forehead. "His name's Akihiko, Hiko for short. It means bright or shining prince. I named him that because he's the son of our best breeder that we've ever owned. His blood is practically royalty. My mother gave him to me for my birthday one year and ever since, we've grown up together."

"Wow…" Kagome mused, keeping her distance from the huge stallion. He looked so intimidating… like he weighed a couple more extra thousand pounds than he should and like he could squash her like a bug if he'd wanted to.

Inuyasha glanced at her over his shoulder and chuckled lightly. "Here, give me your hand; don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." Inuyasha wiggled his fingers tauntingly, waiting for her to place her hand in his. Kagome gulped once and took a step forward.

Akihiko suddenly turned his head to face her and his nose was right in front of her face; he blew out a deep breath as he took in her new scent. Kagome slammed her eyes shut as her hair blew around her face from the force of his exhale, she kept them shut until she felt little whiskers tickling her cheek. Peeking one eye open, she looked up to see Akihiko's nose ruffling through her hair; it tickled as his nose wriggled against her scalp.

Kagome laughed, "What's he doing?"

"He's just getting to know you… 'Horse-style'," Inuyasha chuckled back.

"How kind of him," Kagome patted his nose gently and he closed his hazel eyes drearily as he leaned into her soft feminine touch.

Inuyasha patted his neck once more and took Akihiko's head into his arms; slipping the bit into his mouth and the bridal over his head, Inuyasha tossed the reins over his neck, causing a light slapping sound. After finishing, Inuyasha put a foot in the stirrup and with a swift swing he was seated in the saddle. He got situated and finally looked down at Kagome.

With his hand outstretched, he looked to Kagome expectantly with a sparkle in his golden, mischievous eyes. Even Akihiko slowly turned his head and peered at her through those big, gorgeous, pleading eyes.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed, not understanding.

"Come with me, there's somewhere I want to take you; I promise Hiko and I will keep you safe." He smiled hugely. "Trust me."

Kagome uncoiled her clenched fingers and tentatively laid her hand in Inuyasha's. With one swoop she was high in the air and Akihiko was already prancing around excitedly. She clung to Inuyasha with a death grip making him chuckle lightly.

They clip-clopped their way out of the barn and out into the falling snow. It was almost dusk, but there was enough sunlight to see through the dreary light.

Akihiko lifted his legs high and was very careful about where to place them; it appeared he was experienced with being ridden in the snow.

After a while, Kagome fully opened her eyes and lessened her hold on Inuyasha's waist. Snow fell lightly around them; tall pine tree's limbs were covered with freshly fallen snow; birds cawed in the distance; and Akihiko's hooves thumped monotonously as Inuyasha led them to their destination.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smiled at the serene look on Kagome's face. Snow had already started mingling with her dark hair; some had even lain down on her long eyelashes. With the hand not holding onto the reins, Inuyasha placed it on top of Kagome's linked fingers wrapped around his stomach. He felt her react by hugging him a little tighter.

Soon thereafter, bare limbs stretched over their heads, reaching for the sky and it seemed there were more and more trees. Inuyasha suddenly pulled Akihiko's reins and they came to a stop. Inuyasha hopped off first and took Kagome's hand, helping her down. He loosely tied Akihiko to a tree's limb and, still holding Kagome's hand, led her through the maze of trees and snow. There they came upon an unfrozen pond that was still barely swirling with life; it barely made the sound of a trickle. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the little blue boat lying stagnant on a snow-covered dock. Inuyasha released her hand and made to flip the boat and place it in the water. Hopping in he wordlessly helped Kagome step into the rocky boat and once they were both seated he rowed off to a place only he knew of.

He rowed and rowed until a louder trickling sound greeted Kagome's ears. In the distance, she could make out a shore, more trees, and something else. As they got closer, Kagome finally made out the little gazebo, situated on a little piece of ground, elevated from the flowing water that totally surrounded it. The water flowing around it came from a small stream trickling from a hill leading off further into the forest.

Inuyasha took her hand and led her into the gazebo. He still said not a word, but waited. When Kagome made to speak, he put a finger to his mouth and simply said, "Just wait… I have a surprise for you."

It was nearly dark, and the sun's last few rays were finally sinking their way down into nothingness.

"Any minute…" he said, looking around as if waiting for something to happen. And then it did; the darkened gazebo was lit up by little Christmas lights and Kagome could make out beautiful pink magnolias weaving their way around the gazebo's poles and the wooden seat going all the way around. Dew drops hopefully clung to their large petals. Water gurgled and all of a sudden, water was falling all around the gazebo from up above in thick streams like it was all a huge water fountain. It felt like they were behind a waterfall, or rather inside one perhaps. The falling water made the lights shimmer and it felt like they were enclosed in a little cocoon.

"It's so beautiful…" Kagome whispered into the silence. Her breath came out on a puff of warm air into the cold. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind.

"Glad you like it," he kissed her earlobe.

"I love it," she said dreamily. She turned around slowly, his arms never leaving her body. He pulled her closer slowly and leaned down to give her a deep kiss. Leaning back, he smiled at her cute face, her red nose; and he wiped some of the snow from her hair. "I love you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Pulling back, she took a few steps backwards and sat down on the little wooden ledge of a seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she'd stopped so suddenly and pulled back with a sad expression.

"I…" she began. "There's something I need to tell you… I've never cared about anyone this much before… and I've never let anybody this deep into my life before… but… I think you…you should know… what all Naraku did," she said, eyes downcast and mournful. Inuyasha said nothing but just stood and listened as she explained everything, her pained expression becoming more and more hurt as her story drawled on. When she finished, she hesitantly looked up at Inuyasha. His back was to her and his hands were shaking with fury. He clenched his hands into fists and his long claws drew blood as they dug into the flesh of his hands.

"Inu…"

"I swear… with all my being." He turned around; there was an angry glint in his deep eyes. " I swear I will be the one to get rid of that bastard for good, Kagome. I swear…"

Kagome paused for a second; fear filled her being but she silently stood and hugged his stiff form to her.

"All I want," she said softly, "is for my family to be safe…and…that includes you, Inuyasha."

"After the ball they'll be safe. I promise." He relaxed just a bit, but still did not hug Kagome back. "Did you know…. the reason… I was sent away so many years?" Kagome shook her head. "They sent me away to be secretly trained. It was because they knew one day we'd have to fight back. We'd have to fight our greatest enemy, our worst foe: Naraku. That led to having to protect the jewel…to protecting _you_. And that's exactly what I swear I will do."

"I… I know you will. I trust in you, Inuyasha." At her words, Inuyasha hugged her tight and kissed her passionately.

Just a few more days until the winter ball, where they would celebrate Inuyasha and Kagome's birthday and Rin's and Sesshomaru's engagement would officially be announced. Until then, they just had to wait and hope that their plan of getting Rumiko and Sota to a safe place would fall through successfully. That was all they could do:

…

Wait…

And hope…

* * *

A/N: oh man.. such foreshadowing thruout tha whole chappy... wow. and sucha long freaking chappy too... well over 5000 words. i tink. so. i think im gonna end this soon.. then mayhap i'll put a bunch of time into Dancing Hearts, and finish that and move on to my other story ideas that i've been harboring for months on end. ugh. i can't wait to graduate high school when i can finally devote all.. or most of my time to writing.

any thoughts... feelings... questions... anathing.. pwease review and im hoping to update... erm.. faster. i wana get the next one out soon so i can conclude this woderful dramatic story of a romance between two destined lovers... wow.. so deep for so late at night. again, PLEASE REVIEW!! at least consider it :D

to be continued...

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use.

A/N: We're dwindling down to one of the last few chapters here. The first song Inuyasha and Kagome dance to is the one from the first IY movie, when it's snowing and all that good stuff. The second, aside from Carol of the Bells, is from The Nutcracker. Fun fact: the dance between these two was the first ever scene I plotted out in my head for this story. :D

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 21: Dancing with you

"No peeking."

"How can I possibly peek? I can't see past your hands, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as she was led blindly by Inuyasha who had his hand wrapped over her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see what he showed her till he was ready. "Heck, for all I know we could be in a dark closet…erm… scratch that idea," she added, feeling Inuyasha's chest rumble against her back as he chuckled.

"Just a few more steps," he said and she could feel his arm brush past her and double doors creak as he opened them to a room. Kagome listened as hard as she could for some inkling of a clue as to tell her where she was. Inuyasha nudged her a bit more forwards into the room and she blindly waved her hands, hoping to klatch onto something firm; when she did, it felt cold and smooth, like a railing. "Okay, ready?" she nodded her head and bit her lip against smiling too enthusiastically. As he removed his hands he slid them down her arms and laid them atop hers on the railing.

She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful, largest ballroom she'd ever laid eyes on. All the wall-length windows were outlined in beautiful white, blinking Christmas light. The golden-brown floor shined from having been polished. And right there in the center of the room, directly beneath the glass dome in the center of the ballroom ceiling where snow could be seen falling lightly, the last remaining rays of sunlight streamed down to illuminate the deep green of the evergreen tree. It was a _huge_ Christmas tree. This thing had to be over twenty feet high, give or take, and it was fat as can be.

Kagome stared open-mouthed at its sparkling beauty. While she'd been getting her dress fitted and had been helping the cooks in the kitchen, Rin, Sango, Izayoi, a boy Kagome recognized as Miroku from school, and even Sesshomaru were all down there decorating the tree with ornaments, candy canes, lights, and garland too. Rin smiled, laughed and waved up to Inuyasha and Kagome who were standing at the top of the double staircase.

"Isn't it nice to have two demons in the family?" she called up. Kagome laughed along with Rin and the rest and she even heard Inuyasha chuckle a bit.

"You'd better be thankful. That thing weighed a ton and I still can't quite figure out how Sesshomaru and I got it in here in one piece," Inuyasha yelled down. "Come on," he said in a quieter voice to Kagome and he took her hand as he started down the staircase to their left. Kagome trotted happily behind Inuyasha, trailing her hand down the silky smooth, pearly railing the entire time, simply bedazzled by the ballroom's beauty.

"Inuyasha, my man," said a male voice. Kagome looked up as Inuyasha released her hand and she saw him and the other boy, Miroku, slap each other's backs with one hand as a form of greeting. They chuckled together and Kagome stood adamant on the last step of the long staircase, her fingers tracing the banister of the railing. "How you been? It's been for_ever_."

"That it has. I've been great, you?"

"Awesome, man… have you heard?" Miroku said in hushed tones as he rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed.

"Bout you and Sango?"

Miroku nodded his head with a goofy smile planted on his handsome face. "Y-yeah."

"I knew it'd happen sooner or later." Inuyasha slapped Miroku's arm, "Congratulations man. Oh-hey, speaking of which, I'd like you to meet Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning a bit at the waist and putting his hand out for Kagome to put her hand in. She did as he silently pleaded and shyly stepped down closer to the boys. Inuyasha didn't release her hand this time. "Kagome, this is my best bud, Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome replied sweetly and shook Miroku's hand.

"The pleasure's," he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "all mine." Kagome blushed and once he let her hand go she shyly laid it on Inuyasha's upper arm. Miroku winked at Inuyasha and as he went to turn around Sango came out of nowhere.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing? Come help me over here," Sango said, smiling apologetically at the other two and taking his hand in hers and dragging him off towards a ladder situated near the tree.

"So… they're finally together. I'm happy for them," Inuyasha said, looking off into the direction they'd gone.

"They look very happy together," Kagome said softly with a hopeful smile on her face as she watched Miroku wrap his arms around Sango while pretending to help her with an ornament. He subtly kissed her cheek, immediately making Sango's ears go aflame.

Inuyasha suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the boxes full of decorations. He set her down and ruffled through a few of the boxes, on a mission to find something in particular. Izayoi appeared from around the tree and asked kindly, "Is this what you're looking for?" Inuyasha looked under his bent arm and dug himself out of the box he'd been searching in and smiled so his fangs showed a bit.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" he asked.

"A mother's intuition. Plus, it's your job to put it up there, just as every year before." She handed him a fairly big box, not as big as the others, but big enough. Inuyasha smirked and turned to Kagome as he pulled out a beautiful angel to put on the very tip of the tree. He held it out to Kagome and she took it delicately; she traced her fingers along the beautiful porcelain face of the angel, and her long black hair and the silkiness of the snow-white dress she adorned.

"It's beautiful," Kagome commented, holing the angel out for Inuyasha to take back. He shook his head, smirk still in place.

"Wh-" Kagome began.

"Hey! Is the tree almost ready for the angel?" Inuyasha called out to no one in particular.

The lights were dimmed and someone plugged the extension cord in. Kagome looked on in awe at the beautifully lit blue and silver tree. It sparkled in the near darkness, its largeness just adding to its beauty as it lit up the ballroom with a dim blue glow.

"Now it is!" Miroku called back.

"Okay. Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Huh?" Was all she got out before a smiling Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms. "Hold on tight," he instructed. She did as he said, holding the angel and Inuyasha with a death grip as he bent his knees, built up momentum, and with a single push they were flying through the air towards the top of the Christmas tree. Blue lights and silver garland meshed together to look like a stream of color, like when you watch cars driving by in the city at night.

Inuyasha perched himself carefully so that he balanced perfectly on a thick tree limb, careful not to knock the whole tree down. Kagome looked down and everyone looked smaller. She would have been scared, had she not felt Inuyasha's warm, tight grip on her waist the whole time. He lifted her slightly so she could gently place the angel on its rightful place, on the tip of the tree. She looked around at Inuyasha and they smiled at each other lovingly, as they together admired the beauty of the finished tree.

"It's gorgeous," Kagome said lightly.

Inuyasha pounced again, this time the wind whipped their hair up, meshing it together, and the wind whooshed in her ear, so she wasn't sure if she really heard him say, "so are you…"

Izayoi smiled a bit her lip to stop the joyful tears. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone make him smile quite like this girl."

"Hai, I agree…" Rin said and the others nodded slightly in agreement.

* * *

Kagome sat on the little puffy stool before the vanity table, wringing the white gloves again and again, trying her hardest to wash away the little butterflies in her stomach. Never before had she worn such a grand dress, let alone a ball gown. She bit her lower lip apprehensively, but stopped herself, wary of the lipstick the stylist had dabbed on her small lips.

Kagome had tried to refuse their offer of taking care of her wardrobe, makeup, and hair, but Izayoi simply refused to let her.

So here she was, the night of the ball and the night of her and Inuyasha's birthday, sitting before the mirror and staring at a girl who looked too beautiful to possibly be her own reflection.

Kagome looked away from the mirror and to the darkened window where the ceaseless snow still fell. Her heart lurched as her thoughts returned to those of her family.

_Mom… Sota… Tonight's the night. I can only hope, pray, and wait for you two to arrive at ten o'clock this night. Naraku's gone… you even said so yourself mom; I heard it from your very voice the other day when I spoke to you on the phone… oh how nice it was to hear your voices again. If tonight doesn't go as planned… I don't know what I'll do. No. It's as Inuyasha keeps reminding me. Nothing will go wrong; nothing __**could **__go wrong. I just hope… all will be well…_

A sharp knock on the door shook Kagome from her deep thoughts.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, her eyes on the white wood of the double doors.

"They're ready for you," spoke one of the male servants Kagome had become familiar with.

"Thank you-I-I'll be right down," Kagome called, bunching her dress in her hands.

"I will relay your message to master Inuyasha."

"Thanks!" She could hear the muffled sound of his footsteps die into the distance.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood.

* * *

"Where do you think she could be?" Inuyasha asked his mother, a worried edge to his voice.

"Do not fear, son, I'm sure she's simply nervous. This _is_ her first ball, after all," Izayoi replied kindly.

Inuyasha huffed and turned his back to the staircase for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Hey, have you seen Sango or Miroku?" Rin asked, suddenly weaving her way through the crowds to join Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Not yet," Inuyasha replied, leaning over to see around the tree. "Oh, wait-is that them?" he pointed towards a couple walking through the doors. Miroku waved, having spotted Inuyasha pointing from across the room at the other staircase.

"That would be them, and wow! They look gorgeous!" Rin said enthusiastically. And indeed they did. Miroku wore his black hair down where it reached his shoulders. He wore a white shirt with ruffles down the middle underneath a deep purple tuxedo top that also had a tail. He had on black pants and shoes. Sango matched in her gorgeous, also deep purple, ball gown, it had fluffy sleeves that fell across her upper arms instead of her shoulders. A black sash wrapped around her waist to tie into a big bow at her back. Black crisscrossed from the bow down to her feet, widening as it made its way down. Her long, black hair was in a ponytail and all the strands were loosely curled at the bottoms.

They both smiled hugely at Inuyasha and his group.

"How bout you," Inuyasha said, resuming their conversation as his eyes followed his happy two best friends down the other staircase, "Have you seen Kagome?" Rin didn't answer at first so he said her name to draw her attention.

"Yeah..." Rin said dreamily. The orchestra seemed to play softer suddenly and all the guests were turning their heads to look at the top of the stairs, their murmuring quieted. "Wow…"

"Wh---" the words died on Inuyasha's lips as he looked up to see Kagome walking, no, floating down the pearly staircase. She walked with graceful and natural beauty, a light blush coloring her already pink cheeks, and her white-gloved hand trailed the railing, just like the day before. Her white high heeled shoes lightly _click, clicked_ as she stepped down, step by step. She held up the pink material of her dress in her other hand as she stepped very carefully, very muchly so aware of all the eyes on her; a pair seared more than all others, however.

Her long, ebony hair tumbled down her back in tight curls where diamond clips were tucked into her hair that looked like little starry explosions; it looked like the night sky with the stars being the only illumination in the blackness. She had on very light pink eye shadow, mascara that deepened the chocolate depth of her eyes, and a very pretty shade of pink lipstick that resembled a pink cherry blossom. Silver bells jingled from her earlobes. Her pink dress was strapless and in the front, two strings zigzagged back and forth, starting beneath her chest, holding the dress together, and ending at the bottom in a pretty little bow. There was also a pink sash at the end of that, like Sango's, that wrapped around to tied into a big bow in the back. The skirts rustled with her every movement from their thick and puffiness.

Kagome finally looked up for the first time a few steps from the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes immediately found Inuyasha's bewildered ones. He was taken by her great beauty, as was she by his great handsomeness.

His long silvery hair was tamed back into a low ponytail; his ears swiveled in the direction of Kagome. The fluffy white sleeves with ruffles adjoined the baggy shirt, which was unbuttoned partially at the top. He adorned brownish tan pants that ended at his knees where they met long, white socks, like back in the olden days. A blue cape lay draped across his back and his one arm.

Finally, Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and grinned stupidly, like a little kid, falling in love for the first time or something. He held out his hand for Kagome, just like all the times before; he was always there, reaching out to hold her hand.

Kagome smiled and placed her hand gently in his. They stood together and turned to face the on-looking crowd of curious faces.

Izayoi had disappeared to the top of the staircase and her voice silenced all curious murmuring. "Good evening my friends, and welcome. Tonight we have all come to celebrate not just one, but two very special occasions. The first of which is my son, Inuyasha, and Kagome Higurashi's, eighteenth birthday." More murmuring broke the silence. "The second is to celebrate my second son, Sesshomaru, and his new fiancée Rin's engagement." Clapping and murmuring broke out and several supportive whistles sang from the crowd. "In dedication to these two very special occasions, we prepared a spotlight dance for the two couples only. So, without further ado," she clapped her gloved hands twice, the lights dimmed producing that dim blue glow again, and two lights shined down from the ceiling on Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru all standing at the foot of the staircase. "Happy birthday, Inuyasha and Kagome, and congratulations Rin and Sesshomaru!" The audience applauded again.

Sesshomaru made the first move, used to doing these types of things, and held out his arm for Rin to take. Once she did, Sesshomaru led her out to the area the crowd had cleared for them. Inuyasha tried his hardest to hide the blush and stoically followed suit of what his older brother had done. Once out in the middle of the floor, despite the tree, Kagome froze, not knowing what to do and finally realizing she and Inuyasha had never danced together before; this would be their first time dancing.

_Good thing I remember how to dance… without those lessons in America, I'd be doomed! _Kagome thought, stifling a giggle as Inuyasha bowed at the waist as the violins began to play a slow melody. She curtsied gracefully, her skirts ruffling lightly with her movements. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and with one hand on her hip, the other linked his fingers with her small ones, he began to lead her across the floor.

No matter how bad a dancer she could have been, Kagome felt that Inuyasha could have made her look like a good dancer no matter what.

They spun across the silky floor like it was water, like they were in a dream. Blue and silver lights spun around the two in a magical way.

Inuyasha held her close and tight; his hands were so warm, it gave her chills.

"Do you remember that night… the last ball I'd been to… it was the night we met in the park," Inuyasha spoke, not looking her directly in the eyes, and instead looking over her head, "It was the night of our first kiss…"

Kagome's cheeks heated up as she remembered that rainy, cold night. His lips were warm but her body felt cold as she left him behind in the cloudy fog. But now they were together again.

The violins built up to climax, but as the orchestra dwindled down to only a flute and a harp; Inuyasha paused suddenly, right near the tree.

"I have something for you," he said quietly and gruffly. Now Kagome only heard a lone flute as Inuyasha's back was turned to her. He ruffled through a tree limb and turned around with a blue box in his hands. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and at the end was a shining pink stone in the shape of a small heart. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

She couldn't say a thing as he walked around her and took the necklace from its box. Lifting her hair for him, his fingers tickled her neck as he hooked the necklace securely around her small, dainty neck. Before pulling back, Inuyasha discreetly placed a kiss on her neck. She smiled back at the huge smile permanently plastered on her love's face. He had a giddy sparkle in his golden eyes as he took her hand, spun her around and begun dancing with her to the next song. Now the crowd was joining in, so Kagome didn't feel so self-conscious with all eyes on her and Inuyasha.

Carol of the bells started up, with only the piano and a few bells singing throughout the vast ballroom. The violins joined and soon the room was filled with a melodious beauty.

Even though many brightly colored dresses swished past them and others brushed past, Kagome only saw Inuyasha's smiling face and Inuyasha only saw Kagome's shining eyes.

They continued dancing on and on, meshing like a wave amongst the sea of dancing couples. Many songs passed along with the hourly chiming of the pendulum of the large ever-ticking clock above the one staircase.

The large clock chimed ten o'clock; Kagome cast a weary glance from the ringing clock to the front doors. No sign of her mother or Sota as of yet.

The Overture Miniature and Dance of the sugarplum Fairies began around ten thirty. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her waist as if comforting her, saying "_They'll come… they'll be here any minute… don't worry." _Kagome swallowed hard. The music built to an extreme level of exhilaration. Inuyasha picked Kagome up just as all the other couples did at the same time and all the girls were spun around. _Step, step, step spin. _It went on and on. The music growing and growing. As it got stronger, and stronger still, Kagome's eyes slid from Inuyasha's gaze and what they landed on made her heart drop and her bones chill as her blood ran cold.

_Those eyes… Those… blood… red… eyes…_

Kagome frantically tried to find them again. She had to be sure. But the tree was suddenly in her way and she could barely see through its thick branches. As they came back around- Kagome's heart still thumping mercilessly- he was gone. He was nowhere in sight.

But neither was Sota or her mom.

* * *

By eleven o'clock, many of the guests had dispersed and left for their own homes. Kagome stood at the top of the staircase, much like the other day, wringing her white gloves till they became wrinkly and suddenly she jumped, her skirts rustling as she spun to face whoever had laid their hand on her bare shoulder. Her hand lye against her heart as she breathed, finding it to be Sango and Miroku.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome's jitteriness. She slowly removed her hand from her friend's shoulder. The two had been filled in on what was supposed to happen, with Kagome's mother and brother meeting them at the ball at ten o'clock. And they now knew that something had to have gone wrong with their nonappearance.

"I-I'm fine…" Kagome meekly replied. Her face was pale and she felt shivers running up and down her spine; something had to be _wrong_.

"No, you're not," said a voice Kagome immediately turned to and recognized as Inuyasha's. "But I promise, everything will be okay." He was wearing a red haori and hakima; made of material he called _the robe of the Firerat. _He walked slowly up to Kagome and took her hands in his own. "Me and Sesshomaru are going to go find them. Don't worry… we'll have them safe and sound within the hour." He halfheartedly smiled and gently pulled her closer. "I promise," he whispered in her ear, "… I love you."

"I love you too…Inuyasha. Be careful." She pulled back; those cursed tears back in her eyes. He kissed her hard, deeply, and fully on the lips. Tearing his gaze from hers he hopped down the staircase with one leap and joined Sesshomaru near the entrance doors across the ballroom. He didn't look back once until the doors were nearly closed, fierce snow blowing in all around him, meshing with his snowy-white hair, and his golden eyes shimmered, looking straight at Kagome before he was gone...

* * *

A/N: to be continued...

**Merry Christmas! **

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I know it might get annoying, but I'm very repetitive about things that matter, things that I want to stick out. I do apologize if I get too redundant or whatnot, but please enjoy-this chapter is very dramatic and is bringing about the end to my story. 'Tis my style to go out with a bang. :D teehee. Don't be disheartened during the chapter! Continue reading no matter what you think may have happened! This is the last OFFICIAL chapter. There will be an epilogue.

Thanks so much to: _theruthlesscow, charm2999, erica, Hakurei Ryuu, and Enjiru _for your wonderful, inspiring reviews. Thanks so much for reading!

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

Chapter 22: The sound of a ripping heart

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sped like silver bullets amongst the fury of the snowstorm; they sped fast as the wind itself.

The sky was pitch black swirling with deep, heavy, dark blue, ominous clouds that hung low overhead, spilling their snowflakes thick and many. The wind was cold and icy as it ripped at bare branches of trees, drifting the fallen snow so that all the ground was covered from sight, hiding roads, signs and ice patches alike.

Each time the two brothers touched the ground, they nearly sunk into the hidden depths of the white coldness.

Inuyasha froze in front of a small, dark, little house. All the neighboring houses were dark and silent; no movement came from any of the houses within the perimeter, like they were all asleep. Some tall pine trees hushed soft creaks in the background, the only sight of them being their dark silhouettes waving slowly back and forth in the mighty wind far off in the distance behind the row of seemingly empty houses.

All was quiet, too quiet.

Snowflakes fell and landed on Inuyasha's eyelashes, descending again as he slowly blinked them away, and made his silver locks frozen to the touch. His ears shivered but still moved this way and that, yearning for a sound, any sound at all.

His breath exhaled in gray puffs of hot air, breaking through the frigidness surrounding them. Sesshomaru walked up to stand next to his brother, his footsteps crunching in the snow.

Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword in a fist that strained his cold, clawed hands; it was the very sword his brother had given to him right before they had left the mansion. He explained that it was forged by the hands and made with the fang of their father. He felt it was the right time of which their father had spoke before his death. He told of a time when there would be a battle, and at that time, Sesshomaru would know when to give the sword to his younger brother, him being the rightful owner. It was very powerful and destructive, however, and to wield the power within, one had to behold great strength: of heart, mind, _and _body. But above all, they had to possess the need to protect. Their father stressed that greatly before his downfall.

Kagome's image flashed across Inuyasha's mind. He remembered watching her lay dormant, her face gently furrowed into the softness of the pillow beneath her, as the candlelight flickered orange and red shadows across her beautiful face. He remembered her labored breathing as he watched her internally and physically suffer. And he remembered the rage boiling in his heart, the rage and fury that built up and overflowed once more right that moment, when he swore to protect Kagome and kill whoever had done such things to imperfect her angelic body. Her eyes held hurt and pain, and he wished, above all things, to erase those emotions from her cocoa eyes so that she might once again be able to laugh, carefree and happily, so that he could simply see her smile once more.

His fist tightened and he felt his cracked hands bleed in the cold, winter night.

_She_ was whom he needed to protect.

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw it. Red eyes, red as the glow of the warning sunrise breaking day as it rises and bleeds across the sky. A voice spoke in his mind, a voice he'd never heard before, but one of whom he knew the rightful owner.

"Follow me," it spoke, deep and crystal clear, echoing to the very corners of his vast mind and dying into the silent distance. "Follow me if you wish to fight me." The voice went silent and a scent spiked in the hanyou's nose. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to follow the scent with raging speed fast enough to rival the howling wind and angry descending snowflakes.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's yell fell on deaf ears and died into the silence of the night as he grunted and with his demonic speed, broke into the Higurashi household. It was dark; not a single light flooded from a single room. His pointed ears twitched twice and he lifted his nose into the air. The mother and her young child had been here just a few hours ago, but the scent he knew to be Naraku's reeked all over the place and mingled with the scents of the former two. He ground his teeth when he caught the slight stench of blood, and he knew it wasn't a good sign. With one last glance around he growled deeply and jumped into the coldness of the night to follow the drifting scent of his younger brother in hopes that it would lead him to Naraku, and henceforth to Kagome's family...before it was too late.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped running and slowed to a walk as he entered through the black gates of the cemetery. The air itself was quiet, as if holding its breath, while Inuyasha walked through the maze of the many snow-covered gravestones and trees bent over by the weight of snow upon their limbs. His eyes flew from each dark corner to the next dark shadow creeping in the night. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end and his stomach clenched with a bad feeling. 

"And you must be," spoke the same voice from earlier, deep and dripping with sinister sarcasm, as if he were making a joke out of this all, "_Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha doubled over and grunted in pain from some unseen person punching him in the stomach.

"You are the boy," he spoke slowly, "who stole…_my…_Kagome's heart."

Three claws ripped into the front of Inuyasha's haori and blood spilt from his chest in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha gasped and knelt as he grasped his chest in pain. He breathed deeply and tried to even out his breathing.

A tree rattled and Inuyasha's eyes shot to it only to find snow falling from the disturbance and no sight of a person.

"Naraku! Show your face damn it!" Inuyasha yelled and slowly stood straight. He sniffed and tried to catch a whiff of the other demon's scent on the wind. "Or are you really more of a coward than I already pictured you as?" He huffed in and out more of the icy cold air as it scratched at his lungs.

"My, my," a man appeared, walking slowly, his white coat dragging in the snow and leaving a path as he walked from behind a tree near a certain grave, "impatient, are we?" He laughed, the sound dying slowly into the empty graveyard. His right hand hung limp at his side, the claws dripping a trail of blood drops. "I should think you should be a bit less demanding… considering _I_ am the one with the upper hand here."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," Inuyasha spat out. His eyes flickered to the headstone reading "Higurashi" as Naraku walked fully around it, trailing his finger tauntingly slow atop the smooth stone texture.

"I have your precious little Kagome's _family…_and not to mention," he lifted and outstretched his fisted hand. Opening his fingers, a silver chain dangled from them and a pink diamond in the shape of a heart shimmered in the darkness; "I have _your little jewel_, too."

* * *

Rin, Izayoi, Miroku, and Sango all sat in front of the grand fireplace in the darkened living room. The only illumination and warmth came from the blazing fire before them. They all sat silently and contemplatively as the snow fell mercilessly outside the surrounding windows. 

They all nearly jumped from their seats as the fire popped and crackled in the quiet. Each smiled sheepishly, casting glances at each other.

Sango gripped her mug of hot tea tight before setting it down on the wooden coffee table and standing up abruptly and breaking the tension in the silent room.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome. She's been up there an awfully long time… I fear this is hurting her on the inside far worse than she's letting on, considering Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still have not returned," Sango said.

"How long has it been?" Miroku asked. Sango lifted up the sleeve of her shirt she'd changed into to see it'd been nearly forty minutes since the brothers' departure.

"Long enough," Sango sighed and began walking towards the thick double doors. "She's bound to be a nervous wreck. I'll be back, she'd be better to be with people than by her lonesome at a time like this."

The doors slowly clicked to a close as they quietly shut once more behind the girl's fading shadow, closing her off entirely from view.

The three sat in silence until a strange hissing sound reached their ears. Miroku stood and the three of them looked around, particularly at the fireplace to find its source, but it was to no avail. Moments after a green smoke crept from the dark corners of the room, it was too late and the three bodies fell to the floor all with dull thuds and not a single word uttered.

The doors opened and closed again, soundlessly in the vast house, as a dark figure slid through the crack with one glance and a thin smile back at the fallen bodies, the only sound still being the crackling of the dancing red hot fire.

* * *

Kagome stared at her bare hands in her lap. She still adorned the pink ball gown she'd worn earlier to the ball, and all she'd taken off was her shoes and the gloves. Every now and then she gently fingered the pink heart, cold against the flesh of her chest as it hung from its silver chain from around her neck. Her stomach was in knots and she kept scrunching her toes into the soft carpet nervously. 

It was getting colder and colder in the room as she sat alone in the dim light shining from the lamp atop the night table. The whole house was so quiet; the falling snow didn't even make a noise as it fell ceaselessly outside in the darkness beyond the bedroom's window. The wind was all she heard overtop the thumping of her heart as it howled in the night, tearing at the house and through the tree limbs and through the bars of the gates, whispering secrets and whistling escaped screams.

Kagome slowly turned her head to the left to stare thoughtlessly at the neatly folded bedspread. No thoughts of sleep could possibly cross her mind.

Her eyes finally took in the black leather jacket lying there, neatly and folded just right. Her brain finally clicked and she remembered it as the same one Inuyasha had given her that rainy night in the park a time ago; the jacket she'd held close, inhaling the sweet, familiar scent of Inuyasha during the cold nights as she lye awake in her bed.

But that was just it, she'd left it at home… on _her_ bed.

Kagome's head snapped up as she heard something dully thud from the hallway outside her bedroom doors. As her eyes stared into the wood of the double doors, one creaked open as if of its own accord. All Kagome saw at first was darkness until the light from her bedroom spilt onto the hand, then the arm, and then the sprawled hair of the fallen body of Sango.

Kagome's fingers reached to cover her mouth to mute the scream bubbling up inside her. As she stood to go to her friend, something caught the corner of her eye in the reflection of the mirror before her. Slowly looking up at her reflection, Kagome's eyes widened in deathly fear before the lamp fell to the floor with a crash and the red eyes swam into the consuming darkness and then there was nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha charged at Naraku full speed only to stumble but not fall as he caught himself from falling through thin air. His neck snapped this way and that as he searched for the foul demon. 

"What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, his breath puffing out hot air again. A twig snapped and he spun, twirling the snow around at his feet and running before striking behind a tree where there was nothing more than snow falling from a disturbed tree limb.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Inuyasha?_" A putrid green tentacle shot through Inuyasha's stomach. Blood splattered dark onto the white snow when Naraku heartlessly ripped the tentacle from his flesh and Inuyasha fell to his knees with a hiss from clenched teeth.

"You _bastard!_" Inuyasha slid one knee up and clenched the hilt of his sword. "I'll ask you one more time, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME!" He ripped the sword out and it immediately transformed into the true fang it was and more blood stained the snowy ground as Inuyasha chopped off a stray tentacle reaching for him.

"INSOLENT CHILD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Naraku stood, finally showing himself, tentacles wriggling this way and that as he huffed and shot another tentacle at Inuyasha.

He easily dodged and chopped the tentacle off when he heard Naraku hissing in pain. He followed his twisted ears to look down at the sword dripping blood protruding from Naraku's waist. Naraku too looked down, growling loud as the sword was ripped from his flesh and Sesshomaru materialized from behind as he swung at an attacking tentacle.

"ARGHH! STUPID FOOLS!" Naraku spun and a dark cloud surrounded his body as he disappeared into nothingness. "Now I'll have to kill the both of you, just as I did your _father!_" His voice was heard before his poisonous claws drew blood from Sesshomaru's unguarded side. Sesshomaru growled in pain but clutched his sword tight before spinning it and charging at a black blur. Sesshomaru jumped and met Naraku in midair, his sword clanged against one Naraku produced from seemingly nowhere. Naraku slashed effortlessly at Sesshomaru's face with his free hand, streaking his cheek with poisonous cuts. They spun and pushed away from each other with a burst like an explosion of air.

Inuyasha rushed forward as the white blur of his brother flying through the air crashed into a headstone. The stone was crushed into rubble and his brother lye there, still and motionless.

Inuyasha paused and waited and listened. His ears laid back flat against his head before he spun and swung his sword with all his might. He chopped through three tentacles and continued charging until he came face to face with Naraku.

Naraku smirked as Inuyasha raised his sword, poised to strike, and watched as the boy's face fell and his eyes widened in pain. A tentacle had stabbed him right in the back, splattering fresh blood everywhere. "Heh… Like father…" there was an explosion of snow as Naraku shot a ball of energy at Inuyasha and the boy flew high into the air. "Like son." Inuyasha fell with a deafening thud as snow scattered around his body.

Sesshomaru ran forwards as Naraku moved to deliver the fatal blow to his brother but Naraku shot another ball of energy directed at him this time and he smacked into a tree, shaking the snow from the limbs. He blinked the blurry image of his brother in his red haori and hakima, trying to lean up, as Naraku, all his tentacles gone, stepped onto his chest with his foot. The wind whipped the demon's black hair back and forth wickedly. His shoulders shook and a chuckle rumbled in his chest, escaping and breaking the silent air.

The air rushed from Inuyasha's lungs as his back was shoved into the ground. Everything was so cold now. He involuntarily shivered and coughed up blood as Naraku kicked him in the side. A crack sounded and he knew it was his ribs. His chest felt heavy like Naraku was pushing some invisible force down onto him with all his might. The air felt stagnant around the two, the snowflakes seemed to be slowed as they fell down onto his eyelashes.

Inuyasha blinked slowly and looked up into the face of Naraku. His thin lips rose to form a smile before he opened his fist and something silver fell onto the hanyou's chest. It was the necklace he'd given Kagome.

"I'll tell her you said goodbye." Everything went blurry. There was a huge explosion and a heart-wrenching scream of pain and agony escaped Inuyasha's lips before the night was silenced once more.

* * *

Kagome's head pounded before she even opened her eyes. Pain shot from her wrists all the way down her arms from something cold digging deeply into the delicate flesh. Kagome grimaced and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the dim darkness. Everything smelled dusty and dank and moldy from mildew. Snowflakes slipped in through the few holes in the ceiling, also spilling what light there was left from outside. A few low hanging lights flickered and the unsteady wooden walls creaked each time the wind blew. 

Kagome tried to move but her hands were chained to the wall above her head and her feet were bound together with rope that burned into her flesh, making it raw and red as she scrambled to release herself. She looked up to see little trails of her own blood trickling from her wrists as the wrought iron cuffs cut into her flesh.

She tried to muffle her scream as rats squeaked and skittered across the cold, cement floor and nearer to her feet. One even came from the side and did run across her toes, making her screech in fear and use the chains on her hands to pull her feet from the ground.

She felt dirty and sweaty and yet the cold and fear still surrounded her being like a frozen blanket she could not rid herself of. She couldn't see into the dark corners of the room and something continually leaked a constant _drip…drip_ off in the distance.

Something like a breeze _whooshed _through the room, grabbing at Kagome's long, dark hair and there was silence. All the rats had run into little cracks and crevices in the walls and even the dripping seemed muted. Kagome's breathing huffed loudly in the cold quiet. The lights swung back and forth.

"Ah, I see you have finally awoken." Footsteps echoed as a dark shadow approached.

"Naraku!" Kagome half growled half gasped as she struggled even more as he continually slowly approached.

"But of course!" he put his hands out in welcoming. "I'm so glad you appear so happy so see me." He finally walked into the light. His robes were blood-splattered and his hands were stained red. He walked up closer and took her chin into his grip. He kissed her hard and his fangs drew blood from her soft lips.

Her eyes widened and she dug her head back into the wall as she fought to pull away. Something was hot and boiling in her blood. When he ended the kiss she spit blood at his feet and glared angrily at him. He just smiled and chuckled.

"Feisty tonight, are we?" he tsked with his tongue and put his fingers together contemplatively.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAMILY?" Kagome yelled at him and leaned forwards, tugging at the chains with all her might with a snarl.

He chuckled mirthfully. "You mean…_our_ family, _dear Kagome?"_

Kagome growled beneath her breath and clenched her teeth, trying not to swallow the taste of blood that colored her lips red from Naraku's fangs.

"You like to cut _right,_" Naraku moved closer and pressed his body against Kagome's, "_to the chase._" His hand crept up her hip and along the smooth, soft material of the dress. He slowly took a loose string and pulled it, making the dress looser.

Kagome's breath hitched and she started to wriggle against her bindings.

"I," his claws ripped into the skirts of the ball gown, "don't," more ripping broke the silence, "think so," he spoke slowly and Kagome shivered, her dress now in tatters and torn beyond repair. He pushed his body harder up against hers and his hand slipped into a hole his claws had created in the skirt. His hand crawled cold and rough against her smooth, shivering skin. She inhaled sharp as his hand wandered up her thighs.

Kagome screamed and tried to kick at him. The ropes just burned more and more into her raw skin. "STOP IT!" she turned her face to the side as he tried to kiss her lips once more. Her chest fell and rose hastily as she took in gulps of breath; her heart pounded frighteningly fast, she could almost hear it in her ears.

Naraku paused, his breath hot on her neck and his hand on her thigh, threateningly close.

"Heh…" he pulled away completely. "If that's how you'll have it." He walked off into the distance and she heard him moving something and he came back with a remote control in his bloody hands. "I had thought you might like to prolong the lives of your mother and brother… but… so be it." He pushed a big blue button and it sounded like a machine was lowering something. He pushed another button and more lights turned on, high up near the ceiling, and illuminated a rope lowering down and wrapped around two limp bodies. The rope stopped and the two figures moved slightly and then more as they screamed muffled yells beyond their gags.

"MOM! SOTA!" Kagome yelled and tore against the chains holding her captive. Sota's young, innocent eyes were so frightful and Rumiko's face was tearstrained and bloody and dirty.

"Yes, yes. Yell all you like," Naraku said, smiling wickedly. "But it will do nothing to save them now. Such a pity… their deaths will be… accidents, of course. Perhaps… I will set their death up as a car accident… not suspicious at all. The roads are quite terrible. Such a loss for the Higurashi company… and oh-how sad. They're the only family you have left… so _very _sad. And such a pity I'll have to be rid of you too. You were so precious to me, you were a very fun toy. You were, after all, my little _jewel._

"OH, and I killed that filthy little half-breed of a puppy of yours-the one you've been WHORING around with behind my _back. _And his annoying brother, too." Kagome's heart fell like cement had been poured onto it. Her breathing slowed and everything got darker. Naraku's words echoed numbly as they reached her ears. Her eyes burned with hidden tears. "He fought a brave fight, but he was simply no match for me. He said goodbye just before I delivered the final blow. It's too bad you couldn't have been there, but now I'm going to let you watch your inevitable fate with a small demonstration." He pushed a button on the remote and it lowered her mom and brother down through the ripped hood of a broken down car, surrounded by a bunch of old tires and other junk.

"NO! MOM! SOTA!" Kagome screamed.

"Cry all you want, you petulant thief. You've brought this upon yourself." He smirked, showing his ugly teeth and his pointed fangs hung out over his lower lip. "Say goodbye." His thumb went down and there was a huge explosion. The heat rushed back like a blanket, grabbing at Kagome's hair and dress.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome's scream was muted by the bomb-like continuation of more explosions before a huge flame rose into the air from where the car had been. "NOOOOO," Kagome sobbed, her fists opened and her body sagged in defeat. "No…" she hung her head low against her chest.

Her heart felt cold, like the snowflakes from the cold night had fallen and piled onto it and frozen it, ceasing its existence.

_Inuyasha… mom… Sota… what have I to live for anymore?_

Naraku chuckled and came closer again.

"Yes, so very entertaining. But now I must take back was is rightfully mine… what you _stole _from me." He kept coming closer.

"Wh-what?" Kagome lifted her head slowly in questioning.

"THE JEWEL YOU DAMNED GIRL! ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE HAD MY JEWEL! AND I'VE FINALLY FOUND HOW TO GET IT BACK!" He heaved and his eyes held murderous hunger. "All that time I spent trying to pry the power from your body. I could _taste _the jewel through your _skin_."

Kagome twisted her ankles and her wrists. She needed to get loose. Now.

"But I have run of out time to play silly games. I will ask you once, and if you do not oblige me, I will be forced to dig it from your very _flesh._"

Kagome's thoughts came slow and clear now. She breathed evenly and stared right into Naraku's blood red eyes.

"You've killed the one person I've ever loved," she said slowly,softly, her voice raspy and harsh. "And you've murdered my remaining family right before my eyes." A tear escaped and rolled down her cold, grimy cheek.

Naraku stopped and looked into her smiling face.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't hold anything against me anymore. I have nothing to live for anymore."

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE JEWEL AND ACCEPT DEAFEAT BY DEATH!"

"NO!" Kagome's eyes flashed a golden shimmer. "_You _will be the one to die." She released the hold on her aura and it shot forth like a burst of wind. She glowed blue in the darkness and her hair and dress swirled from a wind only circulating around her small body. She angrily fisted her hands; claws dug into her flesh. Little rocks and pebbles shook and bounced around on the cement floor from the intense pressure emanated from her body.

Naraku shielded his eyes with his arm from the sudden bright light.

There was an explosion and the wall behind Kagome crumbled to dust. Her eyes were black, emotionless and lifeless. Fangs grew and hung below her growling lips.

Naraku took a step back from the swirling demonic and miko auras twisting and fighting for dominance around the young girl.

Kagome slowly raised her hands to her head at the tremendous pain and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

_Inuyasha…_

As the word floated across Kagome's mind, images suddenly emerged and flashed across her memory.

"_Here, take this," Inuyasha said as he slipped off his leather jacket and handed it to the girl standing before him. "Please." He added at the look of hesitancy in her eyes._

"_Thank you," she said softly, taking the jacket from him. Their hands grazed, if not for a moment, and her eyes shot to his. The rain was now falling hard. Raindrops made their own little trails down his handsome face. Her eyes followed them as they dripped off his chin and to his chest before returning to his chocolate gaze._

_His eyes held so many questions and before he could think it over or even stop himself, he cupped her soft, warm cheek in his hand and he lowered his head to her height. His wet lips clashed with her wet lips with yearning and hesitancy. Her lips were so soft, her breath so warm. His fingers grazed her stomach lightly. As he opened his eyes and backed up away from the girl breathing heavily, he saw she too was taking in deep gulps of air and her eyes were widened. She slowly raised her hand before grazing her fingers over her parted lips._

More memories came flooding in like water rushing beyond a broken damn.

_Kagome merely smiled at the sight of him. How happy she was to see him._

_Him, of all people; like her own prince charming or something…_

…

_Inuyasha grabbed her into his arms._

"_I love you. I love you so much- it's crazy. I would die for you, Kagome,"_

…

_The bed moved again and this time Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her gently and in a very slow motion. Her eyes widened in surprise. He simply held her. She couldn't even see his face, but she welcomed the warmth as she realized she'd started crying again._

_And that's how they stayed; Kagome's small hands tangled in his silvery mass of hair as he rubbed her back soothingly and held her tight. Nobody had ever held her this long. No one had ever not asked what was wrong. She'd long ago ceased her crying and now Inuyasha just rocked her in his arms sweetly._

…

_Many unreadable expressions passed on his face, but he resorted to rising and tugging Kagome into his lap and hugging her closely to his body. He gave off strong warmth that Kagome welcomed and cuddled into._

"_I love you very much…" he muttered into her hair._

…

"_But I promise, everything will be okay." _

…

_He halfheartedly smiled and gently pulled her closer. "I promise," he whispered in her ear, "… I love you."_

…

_He didn't look back once until the doors were nearly closed, fierce snow blowing in all around him, meshing with his snowy-white hair, and his golden eyes shimmered, looking straight at Kagome before he was gone..._

"AHHH! NOOOOO!" Kagome threw her head back; the air around them seemed to explode, shoving Naraku back from Kagome. Kagome's heartbeat got faster and faster and faster until she growled and snapped her head down to look into Naraku's eyes. She screamed and shot a huge, tremendously powerful ball of energy at him.

More tears fell down her cheeks.

"Dad, Mom, Sota, Sesshomaru… _Inuyasha_…" Her voice barely sounded her own as it escaped from her bloody mouth at a whisper. She let a sob escape her tight throat.

"I feel sad for you, Naraku," she walked over to his fallen form. Her eyes dimmed and chocolate bled through the black like paint; more tears fell, "For you have killed heartlessly and thoughtlessly… but you've never got to experience _love_… and I feel _sorry _for you." Her body started returning to normal, but she still abnormally glowed a strange, comforting, warm blue glow. "My love… for Inuyasha… and my family… is far greater than my desire to live. So you can do anything you like to me. But I will never hand the jewel over to you willingly. It was made to create peace… and _love,_" she sobbed and angrily wiped the tears from her damp, cold cheeks. "And that… it has done. Between Inuyasha and me… our love…" she spoke, realization coming with the words, "was greater than life and death itself. And you know what? I don't care that he and I were so different-I a human and miko, no less, and he a demon, even if only half." She stopped right in front of Naraku who stared up at her with wide, red eyes. Some strange power was protruding from her and it was strong.

"We shared an extraordinary love," she said slowly, "A love… that you couldn't kill in a million years, even in you tried." Her words were so soft and gentle. The tears still fell as she slipped her eyes closed and stood defenseless before Naraku.

He stood and stared at her, bewildered.

"Stupid child, there is no such thing as _love,_" he spat out before raising a clawed hand. "Such a waste… you were very beautiful… goodbye, Kagome," he said calmly. Just before he struck, Kagome was lifted in the air. Her body glowed magnificently, and the jewel pulsated from her lower abdomen. A few waves pulsed from the jewel's aura before they diminished like ripples made in the water. Kagome's body floated spread eagle in midair. Warmth overflowed from her heart, her whole body felt oddly warm. She kept her eyes closed as the breeze danced with her hair and dress. With a bright flash of light, the Shikon no Tama shattered into a million pieces and shined its brightest.

The jewel's purity reached out like stretching fingers towards Naraku's retreating form and he screamed painfully and in agony as the jewel purified and dissolved him into nothingness. A breeze swept away the dust that remained of his being.

Chanting, as if by many whispering voices in the wind, filled the air. The jewel shards melded and entered Kagome's skin and joined with her body. The glowing died down and Kagome's tattered body floated down into warm arms as the chanting died as well, encompassing the room in silence.

The jewel was no more. It became one with its bearer as the prophecy was fulfilled.

Kagome blinked a few times and groaned in pain. Snowflakes fell onto her eyelashes from a hole in the ceiling. She could just barely make out a few stars winking down at her between the dark, silver outlined clouds.

Golden eyes and silver hair shimmered in the darkness, belonging to a man holding her softly and close to a hard, warm chest. A steady heartbeat thudded in her ears. She blinked as she tried to see him better, not believing her eyes, and her lips nearly lifted to form a small, soft smile before everything blurred into darkness.

* * *

A/N: to be continued... 

FALLEN ROSE PETAL

ps. please please pweease review??


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I did, however, have very much fun writing this story created solely by the plots and thoughts spinning around in my silly head.

Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart

Epilogue

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to once more take in the way the powder blue dress meshed against her pale, powdery skin. 

The ceiling fan oscillated slowly overhead, twirling the midsummer breeze that blew in through the open French doors of Rin's bedroom around the room evenly.

"It would look very lovely were I standing next to him… but… then again, everything seems to gain an extra hint of beauty when simply in the same _room_ as… him…" the coal-black haired girl's reflection blushed back at her in the body-length mirror.

"Awe! Kaggzie, that's so sweet!" Rin gushed from her spot on the bed. She lay sprawled out on her tummy amongst the layered piles of brides-maids dress choices for her fast approaching wedding. Her feet were crossed at the ankles and she continuously swung them back and forth in the air excitedly like a little girl.

"Okay, enough with the sweet little innocent acts of modesty. We all know you're a little mischievous sneak who escapes in the middle of the night to go on moonlit strolls with our dear little beloved puppy-"

"Sango! I absolutely do not-" Kagome interjected but was cut off by the continuation of Sango's speech.

"But girl-you make _me_ jealous just to stand next to _you_. Don't be giving him all the credit for all the stares you two get when you walk through town and when you'd walked through school together."

They most certainly had become the center of attention when they'd returned to school after winter break. When they'd walked through the halls together students would whip their heads back around to make sure their eyes were not deceiving them. Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho were officially a couple and everybody knew it before homeroom even began. Kagome couldn't have been more thankful after graduation when all the stares had ceased and she could finally just _be_ with Inuyasha. Nobody had to know, nobody had to care or pry anymore. It was just the two of them, spending the endless summer days and nights together, inseparable and falling in love more and more each day, if it were even possible.

Kagome was flabbergasted and she gaped her lips open and shut in mock horror.

"Hey, try this one on, Kagome," Rin said, not even bothering to sit up and instead tossing the gown hazardously into Kagome's slippery fingers. She stumbled forward and barely caught it. Letting the smooth, cool, silky material flow down through her hands, Kagome held it out full-length and stared at it.

Only one word could escape her lips. "Wow."

"I know, right? Go, get, try it on, NOW!" Rin said, blowing and popping a bubble with the pink bubble gum in her mouth and pointing at the huge walk in closet, which they were using as a substitute changing room, without looking up from the magazine she now held in her possession.

As Kagome silently slipped into the closet Sango spun and said to Rin, "Hey, why does she get all the pretty ones? So far all you've handed off to me is a big pile of poofy lace!" Sango said, grabbing two handfuls of the dress's fluffy skirt and ruffling it around for an effect.

Rin slowly lugged her eyes from the colorful pictures of dresses in the magazine and stared at Sango. She blew and popped another bubble. "Did you say something?" Rin smirked and rolled over, mindful of the dresses, as Sango growled and chucked a pillow from the sofa right at the spot she'd just been laying on.

Meanwhile, Kagome cautiously slipped into the orchid colored gown with rose colored trim. A strapless organza bodice with a matching satin A-line skirt flowed around her body comfortably with a soft organza train and lace-up back.

She chuckled as she heard her friends squealing and giggling as soft thumps sounded from beyond the door; it appeared they'd begun a pillow war, something the dresses in there did not need nor deserve.

Arching her back a little bit more, Kagome struggled to lace the strings together at her back as she continued to listen halfheartedly, her mind somewhere else entirely. As she finished tying the strings into a neat little bow, Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly through caged lungs. She turned slowly and smiled gently at the reflection in the mirror. She wasn't smiling at what was in front of her, however, as her mind overflowed with the sweetness of a fond memory not so long ago….

_Inuyasha rocked her gently backwards and forwards on the white swing beneath a huge tree sheltered from all else by the firm wall created by the other many trees all around them. Sunlight streaked through the leaves to fall in different designs on the darkened forest floor._

_He held her carefully against himself in his lap with her head resting on his chest and his arms securely wrapped around her waist where they monotonously rubbed smooth circles around her lower back._

_Kagome's skin prickled with tingles; even after all they'd been through together, he still made her stomach dance._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome finally spoke after the prolonged silence. Her voice was quiet and hesitant. A warm spring breeze sprinkled over them and tugged lightly against loose strands of her long hair. The leaves and the grass rustled as they danced with the wind. _

_Inuyasha held her tighter before snuggling his nose through her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. He moved his head down and pressed his lips to her soft neck. "Mmhmm?" he hummed lightly, his vibrating lips tickling her skin and him feeling inebriated by the sweet scent of fresh flowers mixed in with her original scent because of the daises she'd picked and carefully tucked between strands of the dark mass of her hair. "What is it?" _

_He opened his eyes when she didn't reply. _

"_I love you." Kagome tugged her body as close to Inuyasha's as she could; his warmth made her dizzy and happy as her heart fluttered in her chest. Nearly all her past and most recent wounds were healed, she no longer flinched in pain but reveled in Inuyasha's touch. _

_He moved his head back and pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. He just stared at her trembling lips and moved his hand to cup her cheek. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over her soft cheek. _

"Kagome! You almost finished in there?" Sango yelled and broke Kagome's daze.

"Do you need any help?" Rin offered and Kagome heard a thump and a grumble from Sango, probably from Rin tossing a pillow at Sango for her rudeness.

"N-no, I'm okay. I'm done…" Kagome finally took in a quick glance at the dress in her reflection and smiled lightly as the dress swooshed with her every turn. Kagome quietly opened the door and peeked through.

Sango impatiently grabbed her arm and tugged her out of hiding. She almost immediately let Kagome's hand fall limp as she covered her mouth with both hands. Kagome's gaze wandered across the pillow-strewn carpet and up to Rin's astonished face.

"W-what is it?" Kagome asked, blushing lightly at their scrutinizing stares. "Does it really look that bad?" Kagome twirled and tugged at a long strand of dark hair near her waist and bit her lower lip.

"Oh," Rin said.

"My god," Sango finished.

"It's perfect!" Rin squealed and jumped up and down waving her hands all around. "And it'll go fabulously with lilacs and carnations, perfect flowers for the wedding!"

"I'm so jealous! There's no way that'll look _half_ as good on me," Sango mused, stepping back and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up, you're too pretty for your own good, you have no room to complain!" Rin countered. Just as Sango opened her mouth to retaliate, Rin skipped across the room and took Kagome by the hand. "We just have to show Rumiko and Izayoi!" Half way through the bedroom door, Rin called over her shoulder, "Hurry up you big fat turtle!"

"Hey!" Sango yelled and thundered after them.

"You asked for it!" Rin called back.

Kagome struggled not to trip down the steps and simultaneously hold the train of her gown up _and_ be dragged by Rin as they made their way downstairs and through the hallways and through many doors before skittering to a stop to open the greenhouse doors. There sat Izayoi and Rumiko, sipping and stirring their hot tea while chatting lightly. The sound of the water fountain was louder now as they'd found a larger one for inside and had moved the other one outside amongst the few other water fountains.

Kagome smiled happily and lovingly at her mother who smiled back, too, with that smile that only a mother could behold, filling her child with a warmth and the strongest feeling of unbreakable love any person could know.

"_I was…so afraid. Afraid I'd lost you…mom and Sota too. If you hadn't pulled them from the car in time… and if you hadn't been wearing the cloth of the firerat…" Kagome trailed off thoughtfully, her eyes wary. "You're like… my guardian angel…" Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes for his reaction to her words. _

_He smirked and chuckled, sweeping a clawed hand across her jaw. "A demonic guardian angel… that's a first." _

"_Yeah, you're right… you're too naughty to be an angel." Kagome looked away to hide her smirk and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. _

"_Naughty? Me?" Inuyasha asked in a mock hurt tone. He smirked and took her hands, untangling them from their angry grip and wrapping them around his neck. He trailed his hands down her arms and down to her hips. He laid his cheek against her cheek and tugged her closer by her waist until he felt her cheeks heat up. Finally she gave in and tightened her wrapped arms around his neck. She tentatively kissed his cool cheek. _

_He smiled and trailed his lips across her face until their lips met. He pushed his lips to hers and she immediately melted in his arms. He used this to his advantage as he pulled her waist closer. She arched her back and leaned into his chest. She let her lips move with his lips, gasping for air only every once in a while…_

"Kagome- oh my!" she gasped in a motherly-affectionate way, "How beautiful!" Rumiko pushed her chair back and stood to better appraise her daughter's beauty. "It's so lovely!" Kagome's mother took her small hands into her own and squeezed them lightly, comfortingly. Rumiko hugged her daughter and as she pulled back said, "You must spin, it has to look absolutely gorgeous in motion." Kagome took a step back and smiled, embarrassed by all the eyes on her.

After spinning two or three times, Kagome stopped and looked around at the approving nods.

"Yes, I agree, so very lovely," Izayoi spoke gently with a kind smile. "Inuyasha will most certainly love it." She giggled with the others as Kagome's cheeks burned crimson.

"It's decided then! Purple it is!" Rin exclaimed and threw her hands in the air joyously. "Have the boys all chosen their tuxes yet?"

"But of course, they've been done and decided weeks ago," Izayoi said, biting back a smile.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of course, of course. Typical guys: get it done and over with." The other girls giggled at her childish expression as she crossed her arms, half expecting her to stomp her foot.

"Are all the preparations almost made?" Rumiko asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we're almost all finished," Izayoi said.

"Just a few loose ends to tie up," Rin said, swiping at Sango's bulky gown.

"And then you know what that means!" Sango said, pinching Rin's cheeks and grinning wickedly.

"Dun, dun, duh duuunnn!" Kagome and Sango said simultaneously, trying to mimic the wedding march and breaking out into a fit of laughter together at Rin's reddened cheeks.

* * *

The sky was a crisp, clear blue mostly hidden behind the numerous whitened cumulus, fluffy, cotton candy-like clouds floating across the summer afternoon sky.

Many round, little tables were situated perfectly all spread across the grassy green clearing. White table clothes hung motionless, swayed not by the calm day. Napkins were folded neatly at each spot designated for a specific guest and the tables all had a bouquet of beautiful flowers in the center. Attached to each vase were a handful of silver, white, and lilac colored balloons. Confetti lay spread carefully across each table. A white tent billowed soundlessly overtop more tables covered by various food dishes. A head table, rectangular in shape, stood upon a platform, higher than the other tables. A chocolate fountain trickled peacefully on a table surrounded by various desserts such as strawberries, fresh, deep red, and ready to be dipped in the swirling pool of milk chocolate.

Voices were heard and soon became louder and louder as the crowd approached. The voices were all happy and content and joyous. People began to sit at designated tables and the feast had begun.

Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Rumiko, Sota and his date, Sango, and Miroku all sat up at the head table. Rin and Sesshomaru were dazzling, sitting in the middle amongst their family members, both adorned in white as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Throughout most of the dinner they rested their linked hands up on the table, unashamed for other's to see now.

Inuyasha slipped his fingers around Kagome's hand beneath the table, their relationship more shy, secretive, and more personal.

Kagome bit back the smile yearning to spread wider as his fingertips traced her knuckles gently and lovingly.

After the meal, all the girls and women gathered in a group before Rin. She bounced excitedly on her toes, waiting for them to settle down. She smirked and spun, closing her eyes, before tossing the bouquet of white roses back behind her head into the crowd. There was an eruption of squeals and giggles and they all dove and fought to find the fallen bouquet.

All the girls joined in laughter, including Rin, as Sango stood, blushing madly, holding the roses and rubbing her head awkwardly.

"Hey! Looks like we have another wedding to plan!" Rin exclaimed happily and laughed at her friend's befuddled expression.

Sesshomaru half-smirked and nudged Miroku in the side. They stopped walking and Miroku followed Sesshomaru's nod to see Sango, beat red, gulp and turn away from Miroku's growing smile.

Rin ran forward and engulfed her friend in a hug. Soon all the girls joined and they were all squishing Rin and Sango in the center. Sango glanced around.

"Hey, this shouldn't belong to me… I know someone else who might need it before I do… wait…" she spun around looking from face to face but not finding the one she was looking for. "I just saw her a second ago-"

"Who? Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, having come over to join his newly wedded wife and Sango. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Rin covered his hands with her small ones.

"Yeah… I could have sworn I just saw her a second ago…" Rin said slowly.

"Both she and Inuyasha seem to have disappeared," Miroku said moving closer to Sango and placing his hand on her upper back.

"But…" Sango started.

"Where could they have gone?" Rin finished, cocking her head to the side.

* * *

Water trickled all around; humming its own song as the creek wove itself around the elevated ground, which the gazebo sat upon, eventually flowing into the large pond. Ducks left ripples behind in their wake as they swam in a V upstream. Birds sang from their nests in the surrounding trees. An owl cooed, greeting the fast-approaching night. The sunset bathed the evening sky a fierce orange and red. 

Inuyasha had discarded his tux's jacket and had unbuttoned and rolled up the white sleeves of his button-up shirt, also leaving the first few buttons near his chest unbuttoned. His legs lay stretched out before him as he leaned his head lazily against one of the wooden posts. In between his legs and encircled in his arms cuddled Kagome's small figure, huddled against his body's warmth. She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They'd been sitting there, not moving their pose once, for several long moments that had somehow turned into hours, perhaps more.

The crickets began chirping a tune-less melody of their own and the fireflies started to emerge from their hiding places. The water trickled ceaselessly and comfortingly in the background.

"Will you promise me something?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. His deep voice rumbled in his chest against Kagome's ear. She smiled at the vibration as his husky voice gave her chills.

Kagome almost instantly nodded her head and said 'anything' but she refrained and instead bit her bottom lip tentatively. She slowly nodded her head.

Inuyasha leaned forward and took her head into his hands. He tantalizingly traced his lips around the curves of her jaw and her bottom lip. Suddenly he moved his hands down and gently relinquished his grip around her waist and slid his leg around. Standing for a moment he gazed into her bright, chocolate eyes before slowly kneeling down to one knee and took her left hand into his clasp.

His golden eyes shot back and forth nervously. He hesitantly licked his lips before gently squeezing her small hand.

"Promise me… that you'll forever be mine, Kagome Higurashi." He paused, leaning forward into her lap. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Will you marry me?" He struggled to pull a dainty black box from his pant pocket. Finally fishing it from his pocket's depths, he gently laid her hand on her folded lap and slowly opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. It caught the setting sun at such an angle and cast a rainbow of colors into the air, bathing their faces with beautiful light.

Kagome hesitantly reached out and felt the cool, smooth silver band, too afraid to touch the sparkling diamond.

Inuyasha looked deeply into her swirling eyes and found, beneath the diamond's shining reflection mirrored in her eyes, wetness wavered and threatened to overflow.

Kagome opened and closed her trembling lips before throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears fall as he caught her and stumbled back, just barely catching their weight on his elbows.

He chuckled and cupped her face in his empty hand. He gently wiped at the raining tears and kissed at a few, eventually finding her lips. She kissed his salty lips back passionately and excitedly, all her love and happiness bubbling over inside her being.

"So… should I take this as a yes?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back suddenly and stroking her dark hair.

"Yes!"

He reached over, Kagome leaned on her right side to allow him room, and he took the delicate ring from its box. Inuyasha held out his left hand and Kagome gently placed her small hand into his big one. He smiled as they locked gazes for a long moment and slid the ring onto her slender ring finger.

Kagome angrily brushed at the newly falling tears. In mid-stroke, Inuyasha caught her hands and stopped her movements. He tugged her onto his chest and leaned his head onto the wooden floor of the gazebo.

The remaining sunlight vanished beyond the looming mountains and the stars shined brightly overhead, twinkling and winking slyly. Fireflies lit up the air around them and the sound of trickling water intensified as the fountain formed a waterfall of a cocoon around the two lovers.

Inuyasha's hot breath tickled the loose black strands across her cheeks and neck and his golden eyes shimmered in the darkness. He gently caressed her cheek once before tangling his clawed hand in the dark mass of her hair. The last thing Kagome saw was the shimmering silver of his beautiful hair, his ears wiggle curiously, and those golden eyes close just as she closed her chocolate eyes and they pressed their lips together.

With the darkness there was an explosion of fireworks and love and electricity flowing through their very veins and lungs.

With that kiss, all snowflakes that had fallen on the heart of a young girl had completely melted and disappeared. Now her heart beat strong and hard for one reason and one reason only:

_My Inuyasha…my love..._

_Forever mine, and I forever yours. _

* * *

A/N: THE END

written by: FALLEN ROSE PETAL

special thanks to:

_theruthlesscow_, i don't know what i'd have done w/o you through this :D i thank you so vury much-you couldn't imagine how much i appreciate all you've done for me and how you were always there for me.

_erica_, your reviews always keep me going and inspire me to write more and more. thanks for sticking w/ me!

_charm2999_, im so glad you thought it was beautiful.. i gave it my all and i hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

_kasumi-kagome_, thanks so much for reviewing!

that goes for every reviewer in general... (those were just my previous chappy reviewers) i thank you so much! i hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.

thank you all for reading

and lastly, i can't end it without asking: please please please please pweeeease review one last time!

until you read and i write again...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song "Kung Fu Fighting" or whatever its title may be and any of the Queen songs I've referenced and altered the lyrics to.

A/N: i was digging through some of my old junk while trying to find my notes for DH and i found these hilariously stupid and, not to mention, moronic bloopers i'd made back whilst i'd been writing Snowflakes... eh... just something fun. enjoy!

**Snowflakes Keep Falling On My Heart**

(Bloopers)

_Inuyasha has just entered the battle scene between Kagome and Naraku._

_ Kagome has passed out and Naraku is nearly defeated. _

Inuyasha crouched and stretched his arm out. With his palm up, he curled his fingers as to say "come at me… if you dare."

Naraku's bloody eyes flared in anger and with all his demonic strength, he flew at Inuyasha faster than the blink of an eye.

Inuyasha smirked, in slow motion (insert goofy giggles and smiles here) and with a strong thrust from his leg muscles, jumped into the air, and spun a three-sixty. Halfway around and with all his muscle, Inuyasha's foot collided with Naraku's face in an audible smacking of his flesh.

As the dust from Naraku's body crashing to the wall and smashing to the floor settled, Inuyasha, with the grace of a feline, settled on his feet and took a deep breath.

Two seconds and a smirk later, Inuyasha's voice carried around the deserted room in a sing song voice:

"Everybody loves Kung Fu Fighting, HI-YA!" He chopped and kicked at the air. He slid his feet across the floor in a very good imitation of the moonwalk. "Everybody loves kicking Naraku's butt," he continued to sing. "I have, I have, ROCKED YOU! BECAUSE I… AM THE CHAMPION, YOU BABOON… AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, UNTIL THE END! OW!" he slid across the floor and struck a pose.

He paused.

"Oh, right," he cleared his throat. "Kagome!"

8888888888

Blooper # 2:

_Inuyasha arrives on the scene and he and Naraku have been having a bit of a mouth battle. _

"Well you smell like a monkey," Inuyasha said, kicking dirt at Naraku.

Naraku bristled and growled. Inuyasha barely flinched at the finger being jabbed at him.

"OH YEAH? WELL… I SHALL PUT A CURSE ON YOU SO THAT ALL YOUR CHILDREN… ARE BORN NAKED!"

Naraku, hands on his tummy, threw his head back and laughed.

Inuyasha: "…"

Naraku: Still laughing.

"That makes no sense, you know that… right? All children are born naked…"

Naraku's laughing ceased immediately. He paused and his brow creased in thought.

A few seconds later he stomped his foot against the ground.

"Damn."

* * *

A/N: the ennndd!! :3 (fa real, this time)

FALLEN ROSE PETAL


End file.
